


Two New Hopes

by MG_A024



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Obi dad Kenobi, Obi wan is a Dad, Satine Kryze Lives, Tatooine (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 15:51:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 80,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MG_A024/pseuds/MG_A024
Summary: Loneliness. That was Ben Kenobi's life now. Gone was the General, the Jedi master, the negotiator. When he chose to come here, he left all of that behind. His fate changes yet again, when two unexpected visitors come knocking on his door.





	1. Unexpected Visitors

Loneliness. That was Ben Kenobi's life now. Gone was the General, the Jedi Master, the negotiator. When he chose to come here, he left all of that behind. Some days it feels like yesterday, others it feels like another lifetime. He tries to keep busy writing down anything he can about the Jedi. About the force more specifically. He sees now that the Jedi lost their way years ago. Qui-gon was right after all.

  
Yoda had come to the same conclusion. Years fighting in a pointless war blinded the Jedi to the point of distraction. If there was going to be peace and justice restored, there surely had to be another way whether they liked it or not. It's the reason the twins were given to loving homes. The Jedi won't end here, no. But a new way will come to light with time.  
  
Master Yoda had assigned him a task other than watch over Luke. He had tried to speak to Qui-gon on many occasions but was unsuccessful. He doesn't know what he was doing wrong-  
  
 _TAP TAP TAP_  
  
Ben startles, Taken out of his thoughts.  Who in the blazes would be knocking on his door? _'Master, it can't be you, can it?_ ' His next neighbor is miles away. _'Maybe it's someone who needs help'_ he thinks to himself. He doesn't sense any sort of danger. He picks up his Lightsaber, tucks it in his belt _'just in case'_  
  
When he opens, he sees a woman, dark brown cloak over most of her features "Can I help you miss?"   
  
When she lowers her hood, Her features are unmistakable. He would know those eyes anywhere-For a moment, he's speechless. "Satine?!?" he finally says. After all these years, she looked more beautiful then he could remember. He wondered if his mind was playing tricks on him.  
  
 _'I've finally lost it. 3 and a half years of isolation are making me hallucinate'_  
  
"Obi-wan," she says with tears in her eyes. She throws her arms around him, holding on like he was a lifeline. _'Ok, this WAS real'_  
  
He soaks in her embrace, breathes her in deeply.  The last time he had seen her was on Coruscant. After he saved her from Maul on Mandalore. When her world was falling apart and she had to disappear. Before his world fell apart too.  
  
That's when he looks down, sees a tiny hand clutching Satine's cloak. _'is that a child?'_  
  
"Obi... I- I have so much to tell you"  
  
Wiping her tears, she kneels down, picks up _'yes, hmm a child. Wait, what?'_ the child's cloak is covering most of his or her face, swallowing them up. Surely to keep them safe from the twin suns. When Satine lowers the hood of the cloak, Ben's blood runs cold, eyes wide. _'A girl. this girl has her mother's eyes-'_  
  
"This is Eefa..." Her voice trembling.  
  
Silence. The girl looks at him, eyes fierce, gazing. She has her mother's eyes, of that he's sure. But those cheekbones, the slope of her nose-the way her eyebrows slant, her hair. A perfect mix of blonde with hints of red when the sun catches the strands. And if that wasn't enough, the force is _thrumming_  
  
 _'kriff. Be cool, Kenobi'_  
  
"Eefa this is my friend... Ben." Satine manages to meet his eyes when she says it. Trying to gauge his reaction, he's sure. "He's the one we came all this way to see"  
  
"Hi.. " a small, beautiful voice replies.  
  
He stays silent for too long _'say something, idiot'_  
  
"Uh...Hello, Eefa.. pleasure to meet you" this little girl can't really be- surely there is some other explanation? He's bewildered, yet he lifts her tiny hand, soft fingers bringing them to his lips. She cracks a smile at that, her eyes meeting his own. Sucks in a breath, 'Yeah, he knows those eyes alright' He can't help but smile back.  
  
"....p-Please, come in.." the trio shuffle inside. It's not much to look at, The place he's lived in for the past few years. He managed to find this abandoned place, further from his mission then he would like. Owen Lars insisted he stay far away from Luke.  
  
 _"You are a danger to everyone around you, Kenobi. I want none of your all-powerful force near Luke. Isn't it enough, you ruined his father's life?"_  
  
He had to respect his wishes.  
  
Though that didn't mean he didn't check in on Luke. And when the force willed it, he had no doubt he would train him. He would ride for hours just to get to his homestead, He never made it a pattern. Always making sure he couldn't be spotted. By Luke. By Owen, by anyone for that matter. 'stealth' that's what he needed. Good thing he was great at it. Wait, how did Satine even find him?  
  
"Satine...how did you-"  
  
"Find you? Oh, it wasn't easy, my dear. " She looks exhausted. Practically dead on her feet  
  
She set Eefa down, all three of them looking around, not sure how to proceed. The girl walked over to the couch, pulled out a Tooka doll from her cloak and was holding it tightly. Satine joined her, stroking her hair.  
  
"Gar're morut'yc olar cyar'ika. Cuyir gar haryc? "  
 _'You're safe here darling. Are you tired?'_  
  
"Elek, mama"  
 _'yes mama_ '  
  
"Udes jii, ik'aad"  
 _'Rest now, baby'_  
  
The girl nodded, resting her head on her mother's lap, letting out a heavy sigh. Satine stroked the girl's hair, smiling softly as she eventually heard the steady breaths of her sleeping child.  
  
Peace.  
  
This is all she's wanted for so long. For her, for her daughter. She could probably use a nap too. The trip over here was tiresome, to say the least. And it took days to actually find him. Once she spotted him in the market place, she tried her best to be as unassuming as possible. She had sold her ship the minute they got to Mos Espa. She knows it was a bit foolish to do so but what was she supposed to do? Having a ship like that would have attracted unwanted attention. She's heard all kinds of stories about Tatooine. The spice smuggling, slavery, gambling. She barely slept in their time here. Keeping careful watch of her 4-year-old. The good news was, the empire was barely stationed out here in hut territory. It's probably why Obi-wan chose to come out here. She knew he had to show up at some point. When he finally did, it was a great relief.  
  
"Obi, I.. I don't even know where to start." She looks up at him, tired eyes. What has she been through? He sits next to her stroking her cheek for a moment, her eyes flutter closed. "Me too.," he whispers. "I have so much I want to say, so many things to ask but I think right now you should rest too." She leans on his shoulder, closing her eyes.  "Satine?"   
  
"Hmm." She mumbles back, she could fall asleep right here.

"She is mine, isn't she?... I-i mean I don't want to assume but-" Satine lifts her head grabbing his hand tightly, big blue eyes staring into his "She's your daughter, Ben"  
  
 _well, this changes everything_

* * *

  
  
He let them sleep.  
  
Satine was holding on to Eefa, her heavy cloak over both of them. He could hardly believe it. Years in isolation have left him breathless with the thought of them being here. Never in a million years did he think he would get a chance to see Satine again. He had long ago made peace with that after everything that happened. It was a shock to see her again, of course.  
  
Nothing compared to the revelation of a child.  
  
Just one night. where they had followed their hearts for once, two people desperate for one another, resigned to the fact they were probably never going to be together the way either of them wanted, bound by their obligations. It was love, sorrow, joy, relief all rolled into one-  
  
A child. A girl came out of that love.  
  
 _'I thought I would probably never see her again.'_  
  
When they parted, he had hoped she was safe, that he _would_ see her again someday. He had told himself after. When the war was over, he would look for her, if only to know she was alright. But things got so complicated so quickly.  
  
 _Anakin_    
  
 _'What would he think if he knew I had a daughter with the love of my life? No doubt, he would find this endlessly entertaining'_  
  
His heart still hurt thinking about it. Anakin Skywalker had died and in his place was Vader. His Best Friend. Brother. "Gone" he whispered to himself.  
  
 _'What if they ask me to go with them?'_  
  
He can't. He must watch over Luke.  
  
 _'what if they stay?'_ he would never ask... This place is a wasteland. Who in their right mind would want to call this place their home?  
  
 _'This is no place for a former duchess.. or her little girl'_  
  
But now that they were here, the thought of being without them stung more then he liked to admit.  
  
Obi wan's head was starting to pound with all the possible outcomes of his current situation. He did the only thing he could do right now  
  
Meditate.  
 

* * *

  
  
Warm. Comfy. _Loved._  
  
That's how Eefa felt right at this moment. Oh. It's Mama. She can feel her heart beating  
  
 _Boom boom boom_  
  
A steady rhythm in her ear.  
  
For as long as Eefa could remember it's always been her and Mummy.  
  
 _"We are a team, Eefie"_ that's what Mama always said. _"and I will never let anyone hurt you"_  
  
She always kept her word.  
  
Eefa gets up, careful not to wake Mummy. She never sleeps. And she said it was safe here.  
  
It feels safe here. Eefa doesn't feel that funny feeling she gets when things are wrong. The air feels.. right. She can't explain it sometimes.  
  
Mummy tries to help when she can't control it, when everything feels too much. _"Breathe Eef, close your eyes and breathe"_ it helps sometimes. Other times not so much. Mummy says not everyone feels the things she feels. Some don't understand it, and they don't want others to be different. Some people will hurt people that feel too much.  
  
 _"Small and quiet, my little star"_  
  
Making her way into the living room she sees the strange man _'Ben. Mummy trusts him.'_ he's sitting on the floor, legs crossed, eyes shut  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
He cracks an eye open. "I'm-uh meditating."  
  
"What's that?" She asks curiously, tilting her head. Ben is looking at her funny. She thinks he looks like he might have butterflies in his stomach.  
  
"It's something to help quiet your mind."  
  
Like Mummy says. So Ben's head gets loud too?  
  
"Are you like me?"  
  
"Like.. you? What do you mean?" He's looking at Eefa now. He has kind eyes, despite how jumpy she thinks he looks.  
  
"You know..Special. That's what Mama calls it. She says there are some people who have special gifts...I'm not supposed to talk about it with anyone, it's a secret" she puts her finger to her lips, a mischievous look on her face.  
  
She knows the rules. Never talk about your special gifts. Especially with strangers. But if Mama trusts Ben, that means she can do the same.  
  
"Oh, I see... Well, yes. I am special too." She knew it. The minute she met him she could feel it. Like calm ocean waves.  
  
"That means we can be friends, correct?"  
  
She's never had a friend before. Only her Mummy. "Yes," she gives him a smirk.  
  
"Come sit by me, we can meditate together..I'll show you how it's done," She thinks she likes her new friend.   

 

* * *

  
  
When Satine wakes, she's alone. Startled for a second before she remembers where they are. "Eefie?" She can hear faint voices coming from behind, makes her way across the living room until she sees her sitting on the kitchen counter. Obi-wan next to her, stirring something in a pot over the gasser. They both look over at her. The sight of them together makes her heart flutter.  
  
"Did you rest?" He meets her eyes and she has to remember to breathe. She wants to talk to him. Longs to tell him so much. _'After'_ she thinks.  
  
"Yes, thank you."  
  
"Ben is making stew Mummy, are you hungry?"  
  
She makes her way over to her daughter, tucks her soft hair behind her ear. It's getting so long, the silky strains fall on her face whenever they get the chance.  
  
"Yes, actually. I'm quite famished. Why don't you go to the refresher and wash your hands, darling?"  
  
"It's just down the hall," Ben says as he keeps stirring the hot stew.  
  
Satine helps the small girl off the counter and she runs along, footsteps echoing.  
  
"She's lovely," he says tentatively  
  
She smiles sheepishly "yes, she is quite exceptional, though some might say I'm biased. She reached all her milestones early and continues to astound me every day."  
  
"Hmm, it's normal for a force-sensitive child to do everything earlier."  
  
"Her latest thing is talking nonstop. Once you get her started, there is no stopping her."  
  
"I noticed. She gets that from you." Ben says, mirth in his eyes. She can't help but roll her eyes at that, a playful jab at his side.  
  
Once dinner was ready, all of them gathered on Ben's small dining table. He had barely used it in his time here. It was well worn like almost everything that was already here when he found this place. At least it was almost fully furnished. If it was up to him, he probably would have spent years eating on the floor, for all he cares. Now that Satine and Eefa are here, he's glad to have it.  
  
"Ben and I were meditating, Mama. He was teaching me how." Says Eefa in between bites of her meal. Which is surprisingly delicious. Since when did the Grand General of the Republic become such a great chef? "Really, darling?" Satine says back. "Mhmm, he says I have to breathe and stay still, it's not so easy sometimes to stay still." Ben smirks "You did a marvelous job Eefa, it was the same for me when I was your age. You will improve with time"  
  
"Ben is special like me, Mama."  
  
"Yes Eefie, I know."  
  
"How did you become friends?"  
  
"Ben helped protect me a long time ago... Do you remember me telling you about Mandalore?" It's so strange hearing Satine refer to her home this way. Something she had so fiercely protected for years. Had the girl ever been to the Mandalore system? Mandalorians were a proud people, rooted in family and honor...among other things. He wonders now what Satine has mentioned about her culture to their daughter. Hm. 'their daughter' he didn't mind how that sounded.  
  
"How long ago?" She says looking at either one for an answer. "A long time ago, way before you were born." Her mother says absentmindedly. The girl stays silent for a while.  
  
"Is that why we are here?"  
  
Satine looks at her confused "what do you mean, darling?"  
  
"You said Ben helped protect you a long time ago, did we come here so he can protect us now?" Oh. Clever girl. Leave it to her daughter to try to piece everything together.  
  
"Well, I-i.." the truth is she doesn't know. She hasn't spoken to Obi-wan yet. She doesn't want to assume he will just go along with whatever she would ideally want. She has enough credits to fly out of this place if need be. He answers before she can get the chance to.  
  
"If that's what you and your mother need, absolutely."  
  
After they have finished their meals, Satine gets Eefa ready for bed. She comes out of the refresher wearing light blue pajamas. They make her eyes look even bluer if that's even possible.  
  
 _'Force. This girl is adorable.'_  
  
"You both can sleep in my bed.. come this way."  
  
"Oh no, We wouldn't want to take your bed.."  
  
"Nonsense, mine can fit two people, I can sleep in the spare room"  
  
They follow Ben to his room. Not much is inside but a bed. Satine plops her daughter on the bed, tucks her in, hands her the tooka doll she can't sleep without. Her only real possession. Ben is watching from the doorway, body leaning on the door frame. "Okay my little star, it's time to rest now." Satine murmurs softly, she leans in, nudges her nose with the girls until she gets a small giggle. Her eyes are already fluttering closed.  
  
Ni'm morut'yc olar, mama?  
 _I'm safe here mama?_  
  
"Yes, love. I promise you're safe."  
  
"Hm-ok. Goodnight, Mummy" She's fading fast.  
"Sweet dreams" Satines leaning in to give her one final kiss."Goodnight Ben" The girl says half yawning. Furrowing deeper into the bed.  
  
"Goodnight, Eefa"  
  
 _'sweet dreams, little one'_  
 

* * *

  
  
Both of them were silent for a while, settled on the couch not knowing what to say. They were always comfortable not saying what needed to be said.  
  
He speaks first.  
  
They should start at the beginning. "Where did you go after I left you with Bo-katan in Coruscant?"  
  
"She took me to Kalevala with everything that was happening on Sundari, it was relatively safe."  
  
Relatively safe didn't seem good enough for Obi-wan, he thought. Kalevala was war-torn years ago. "She brought me my closest advisers, and loyalist guards. We went into hiding. Their job was to keep me safe so that when we got control of Mandalore, I can rule again...that was when I found out I was pregnant." Ben swallows hard at that. The look he's giving her. She knows what he's thinking.  
  
"You had other duties... I couldn't be the one to pull you away from that. I was hoping by the end of that horrid war, I would at least let you know.. "  
  
He wouldn't have left in the middle of the war. He could've never done that to the order or Anakin. But after, if things would have gone differently, he would have left the order without hesitation.  
  
Especially with a baby involved. How much older was his daughter, then Luke?  
  
"When she was born-my world changed. Obi...the thought of going back to ruling such an unstable world, knowing how I would have to scratch and claw my way up once again, it was too much to bear."  
  
Satine stepping back from Mandalore was something he could have never imagined before. But now, meeting that little girl, he comprehends it fully.  
  
"My nephew Korkie tried to take my place after Maul was gone. He was killed within weeks of his ruling."  
  
Her words showing the guilt and conflict she still feels to some degree.  
  
"His death isn't your fault, Satine.. you had no way of knowing what was going to happen."  
  
"Well, it certainly doesn't feel that way sometimes."  
  
"You had to protect yourself and your child. As hard as that choice was, it was the right one. I need you to understand that." She's looking down, her hands fiddling  
  
"Eefa wouldn't be here if you didn't step down."  
  
She nods at that. The thought alone of not having her daughter is unbearable "four months after Eefa's birth, Kalevala's violence escalated. Bo made me pack up and go before it got worse. I haven't seen her since. To this day, I have not a clue what's going on in Mandalore"  
  
"Where did you go?"  
  
"The only place I could think of in the Republic...Naboo. That's where I heard of the attack on the temple, on the Jedi all across the Galaxy. How the clones turned. I-i wasn't sure if you..."  
  
She mourned him after that. It seemed like all hope was lost.  
  
"Then Padmé's death. The whole planet mourned so deeply for the loss of her."  
  
Everyone, and soon everything they once knew, gone.  
  
"With the empire in control, I saw even Naboo couldn't remain in peace. Those horrid storm troopers, killing anyone that didn't comply, there were curfews in place, food rationing. Oh, Padmé would have loathed seeing her homeworld in that state."  
  
 _Dear Padmé,_  she would have fought with all she had if she were still alive.  
  
Satine told him all about the horrors she had seen. How after Naboo, she had to jump from planet to planet to avoid the Inquisitors. How it eventually brought her to Bail Organa who took one look at the little girl with her father's hair and informed her Obi-wan was actually alive. He told her where to find him.  
  
They were hunting down force-sensitives all across the Galaxy. It wasn't just Jedi anymore. She could see why the Jedi spent centuries taking in force-sensitive children. They were very sought after. Even more so now. The empire wanted anyone who had an affinity with the force. Especially children. They either killed them on the spot or took them, turned them into Inquisitors themselves. And their leader, _Darth Vader_.  
  
 _"I have brought peace and justice to my new empire"_ rings in his ears  
  
 _"I hate you"_  
  
He feels like he has a rock at the pit of this stomach.  
  
"Obi-wan?" Her voice was full of concern.  
  
He could have stopped all of this. If he would have had the strength to kill him when he had the chance. It was one thing to know what he had become, another to see everyone suffer the consequences. _'the whole Galaxy is crying out and it's your fault'_ he's gonna be sick.  
  
"Ben..."  
  
He hears her but everything is muffled, His palms are pressing into his eye sockets, waiting for the queasy feeling to leave him. His chest hurts. _'breathe'_ he tells himself over and over, but he can't get a deep breath in. _'what is wrong with me? 'Control yourself, Kenobi'_  
  
She's on her knees now, in front of him, knocks his hands out of his face and looks into his eyes "It's okay... It's just a panic attack. Breathe through it, you're going to be alright. I'm right here with you" _'A what? No, Jedi don't get panic attacks-why can't I feel my hands?'_ she holds him then, hands in his hair, stroking, whispering sweet nothings, a mixture of basic and mando'a. His anchor in the storm that's raging inside him. After what feels like an eternity, he feels like he can breathe again. "i-i am so sorry, I d-don't know what came over me"  
  
"Nothing to apologize for, these are hard times for everyone, my darling." Her voice soft.  
  
"But I'm a Jedi, I'm not supposed to be-"  
  
"Human?" She's cradling his face, all warm palms, and soft fingers, stroking his cheeks. "It's okay to be a little broken sometimes." He grabs her wrist then, takes her hands off his face, gently kisses each palm. She can make him believe anything when she looks at him like that. "Why don't you tell me what caused this sudden dread in you?"  
 

* * *

  
  
He contemplated on what to tell her. Does he tell her a piece of the truth? All of it? In the end, he chooses the latter. He couldn't bear to lie to her, even if it was by omission. By the end of it all, she had tears in her eyes, shocked, she felt deep sorrow for first Padmé, whose death had stung her before, but now knowing all the details-well, it made her death seem even more senseless. For her children, who would never know the incredible woman their mother was. She mourned for them.  
  
As a mother, she couldn't think of what would have happened to Eefa if she had been killed prematurely. Then finally, she thought of Obi-wan. His life was ripped away from him, everything he ever knew gone, his home, his family and why? Because a selfish boy wanted power? Because he couldn't see far enough ahead to see the damage he was causing? "What a blithering fool that boy was.."  
  
"He was deceived, as we all were." He says vehemently. "If I would've only been able to guide him better none of this would've-"  
  
"You can't seriously be suggesting that this is your fault?"  
  
"You didn't know him, Satine... Anakin was different. I didn't give him the proper reassurance he needed as a child, I failed to teach him how to let go properly. Force knows I tried, but he needed a father figure and I was never that. It created this pattern in him, he learned to hide himself. His true self to please me and the Order. He loved Padmé fiercely, the thought of losing her must have been intolerable. I wasn't even there to help with that. I failed him, the Jedi failed him.  If only Qui gon had trained him, surely his unorthodox methods would have helped him-"  
  
"Stop. Stop this right now. I will not sit here any longer and hear you blame yourself for everything. Were you not a boy yourself when Anakin became your apprentice? I know you, Ben. You gave him everything you could have and then some. You honored your masters dying wish to train him. You gave him friendship, you were far from cold and removed from him, I saw so myself. You kept his relationship with Padmé a secret because you knew he was different, that he needed that happiness. You're on this dustball of a planet now to watch over his son, so I won't hear any more of it." She's standing up now, pacing back and forth."Do you blame me for the fall of the entire Mandalore system?"  
  
"Of course not"  
  
"Then don't blame yourself for the rise of the empire," She says lastly. He stands up, meets her in the middle of the room, firm hands grasping her in place, understanding in his eyes "Ok, Tine.." he hasn't called her that in years. It takes her back to all those years ago on the run, when they were just children, giggling and trying not to wake Master Jinn. She nods, content she stopped him from spiraling. To think this man feels that responsible for everything- He is the last person that deserves to feel that burden. She wants to protect him from all that she can, even if it's his own thoughts. _'My Ben'_  
  
"Where do we go from here?" He mutters.  
  
They were never good at this. Neither one wanting to say how they truly felt. Hiding behind their sense of duty. He asked her this same question before he left after their year together on Mandalore. She wasn't brave enough then.  
  
"I want our daughter to grow up, safe... I-i want her to know you. Teach her everything you know about the force... It's apart of her and she needs you, Ben. I'm not enough for her. I want to stay right here with you. You can still watch over Luke, we raise our daughter together. I know it won't be easy. There will be ups and downs, but we can make it work, I know we- "  
  
He grabs her face then, pulls her in for a kiss. A kiss so benevolent she feels weak in the knees, melting into his arms. Her heart beating faster and faster. "Yes" she hears him murmur on her lips, their breaths mingling. "Yes to all of it"  
  
For the first time in almost 4 years, Ben Kenobi doesn't feel alone, the force crackles and it's the lightest he's ever felt.  
  
 _'My life will never be the same'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story I've had burning in my mind for some time now. I decided to write it down, but I am not a writer by any means.


	2. Mos Espa

 

"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Not yet"  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"A while more"  
  
Her daughter huff's at that.  
  
"That's what you said the last four times I've asked, mama"  
  
"And it will likely be the same response if you ask another four times, darling."  
  
She can't blame her, Mos Espa is about three hours on an Eopie's back. Add the lack of view and the hot blazing suns, She was getting pretty tired of this too. Ben was directly in front of them, on his own Eopie. "Patience... the both of you" She doesn't have to see his face to know he's smirking. _kriffing bastard_. "Remind me again, why we can't invest in a speeder?"  
  
"Like I've explained the last two times you've asked, it would cause unwanted attention." This was maddening. How could he be so calm? "Better safe than sorry.. a speeder would likely be stolen anyway, ravaged for parts, Unlike Miwa here" he pats his Eopie and the creature grunts back. She's been with him since he arrived on Tatooine, His love for the beast apparent. The beast trusts him, he trusts her.  
  
It won't be long until they get to the Mos Espa. He's made this trip hundreds of times before. It's a little different with these two. They can get so grumpy. But he could never complain. It had been two and a half weeks since he and Satine had discussed their plan for the future. To raise their daughter, to teach her all he can about the force and of course, watch over Luke, eventually train him as well, though, when that may happen was unclear. These have been the happiest two and a half weeks of his life. Is this what joy felt like? The force had never felt more right.  
  
They ride in relative silence until something can be spotted from a distance. "Mama, Ben, look! The marketplace!" looking ahead, they can see the faint outline of buildings.

* * *

  
  
Satine is nervous. He can feel the nervous energy radiating off of her in waves. Once they get to the marketplace, he ties up their Eopie's, helps them both off, Eefa first. When he extends his hand to help Satine down, he meets her eyes. "Are you alright? I sense your anxiety" He says it so low, only she can hear. She sighs heavily "yes, I suppose I'm a little on edge."  
  
"We are picking up produce and supplies, is all." He shrugs. He can understand why she might feel a bit uneasy. Years of avoiding others, trying to protect Eefa from any sort of threat. He can see the tension building on her shoulders. Hmm. He would work it out of her later.  
  
"Do you want to stick together, or do we divide and concur?" He knows it's best not to have her dwell on her fears. She wouldn't appreciate being coddled anyway. "Let's split up. I'll get the fruits and vegetables, you get everything else."  
  
"Yes, m'lady." He actually bows. Insufferable man. She comes close and kisses him on the cheek. "And take Eefa with you" he nods and she's already turning away with her basket.  
  
He kneels down, addresses the small girl. "Okay, little one, you know the rules.."  
  
She nods and wriggles around like only a four-year-old could "Pay attention, don't wander off..."  
  
"And?" He sees her thinking, they practiced this so much.  
  
"Be mindful of the living force"

* * *

  
  
The market is bustling with all sorts of life, humanoid and alien alike. Air thick and dusty, sand being kicked up from all the activity, several bodies bumping into her with not so much as a pardon. _'uncivilized'_. Though she realizes she's grateful everyone seems to be minding their own business. It's part of the reason she and Eefa were able to stay here as long as they did before they found Ben.     

Their time here has been delightful and of course, it has nothing to do with Tatooine, everything to do with the wonderful company. More than that, Eefa has been thriving under both her parent's attention and its more than she could have hoped for. The girl still doesn't know Ben is her father. They decided to wait a bit before they told her. It felt bizarre to just tell her right away. This way Ben could ease into it as well. 

He was phenomenal with her. And Eefa adored him. Its barely been _three weeks._

  
She feels sand getting into her cloak, prickling her skin, despite the scarf she has covering most of her hair. She could cover the lower half of her face if need be.  
  
Spotting several stands coming up ahead, She made her way through the throng of people. If they can push her, she can do the same. Might as well act like a local. She has her eyes on several fruits she's never seen before. Hmm...Ben had told her which to get, but he failed to describe how they looked-  
  
"You should try these, by far the tastiest ones we've got."  
  
Behind the stand, she sees an old man, shorter then she is. His stark white hair, a huge contrast from his darkened skin. Most likely from the twin suns rays. He's grabbing the fruit, dusting off the sand to reveal a brighter green, his hands worn and callused.  
  
"It's called a pallie..off-worlders can't get enough, you'll love it"  
  
She stiffens at that. Is she so obviously not from here? The old man must notice her shock because he quickly adds "Don't fret dearie, I'm not one of those storm troop things. I didn't mean to cause you any alarm-uh, I'm Voc. I'm the owner of this here, stand. I've lived here a long time, you see, and I remember faces. Yours isn't one I've ever seen before, so I know you're not from here, my apologies if I scared you."  
  
She gives him a slight nod, she looks him in the eyes. She can see kindness there, and it makes her soften. "Here dearie, take this one, it's on me for giving you a fright."  
  
"Oh, no. I..uh-no, I couldn't"  
  
"You can, and you will. With all the unrest in the Galaxy, a little kindness can go a long way. I'll show you all the fruit stands so you know for next time...  "  
  
"Oh that's far too kind of you"  
  
He waves her off "no biggie darlin', I've met plenty of folks, runnin' from one thing or another. I never ask, they never tell. That's the way it works around here, so you keep laying low, and never trust anyone that asks too many questions." Wagging his finger as he says the last bit.  
  
She quite likes this man. "Thank you, Voc." He just nods at that "Tatchr!" He yells suddenly,  A young man appears, no older then 15. "yes, pops?"  
  
"Mind the stand, I'll be right back" then he walks ahead of her "Come along, dearie."

* * *

  
  
Last time Eefa was here, it was with Mama. She had told her to stay inside most of the time so she didn't get to see this much. Everything is so loud. There are lots of people here. Some look strange, but Mama always said it's the inside that counts. She shouldn't be afraid because they look different.  
  
 _"There are millions of sentient beings in the galaxy, some you haven't even seen yet. It's important to always be kind to everyone"_  
  
 _"whats sen.. sentinant, Mama?"_  
  
" _Sentient, darling. It means they have a conscious mind like you and I."_  
  
She can smell food, sees a man cooking on a grill. Sees a woman with bowls and cups, pots and pans, all around her. Her hands are muddy, full of clay, molding something else. _'she made all of those?'_   She looks to her right and sees children running around, chasing one another. _'That looks like fun"_  
  
"Yatuka lo bukee!" Someone shouts loudly, a speeder coming her way. Ben is scooping her up before she can react. He looks upset, but not at her. Maybe at the man on the bike. "Are you okay?" Eefa nods, her heart beating. That was close. "I know it's hard sometimes, but it's important to pay attention" Pay attention, that's one of the rules. Well, she was paying attention. Just not the way Ben wanted. He sets her down and holds her hand. His hand is warm and strong, his thumb rubbing her smaller hand.  
  
He leads them to another stand, this one has goggles.. all shapes and sizes. Some are round, some are square, almost all of them are brown. "Which do you like, Eefa?" She hears him say. He picks one up and sets it on her face. They are a bit big. Giggling she asks, "What are these for?"  
  
"It's so the sand doesn't get in your eyes," he says as he takes them off of her. "You can pick your very own, and one for your Mother." Really? She gets to choose? Even one for Mummy? Scanning the rows of goggles, she sees some that are beige, oval-shaped, "I like these." Ben takes them then, puts them on her, adjusts it so they fit just right.  
  
"Hmm...It's a tad big, but you will grow into them..can you see alright?" Everything is a bit dimmer in these goggles, it helps with the suns too. "Yes, I like these," she says excitedly. She's never had goggles before.  
  
"Ok, now how about for your Mother?"  
  
She looks over all the goggles once again. What looks like Mama? She sees some round ones, dark grey, looks like leather, and it's threaded together with the faintest blue. Mummy's favorite color. "Oh, These!" She points at them. Ben picks them up and smiles down at her "You know what? I think these are perfect."  
  
"How about you? Don't you get some too?" He pays the man for the goggles, "I already have a pair of my own" bends down, Then he pulls out his goggles and shows them to her, they are black, and the lenses red. He puts them around his neck. Places her very own around hers, Gives her a bright smile.  
Eefa feels the force then, _'Force'_ that's what her special gift is called, Ben taught her that-she feels it trying to tell her something every time Ben gives her that look. "Come on, dear girl.. we have a few more things to pick up." She follows him.

* * *

  
  
When Satine meets them, they are back with the Eiopies, Ben is securing all their things on her Eiopie back, the poor thing is weighed down already.  
  
"Goodness, did you buy the whole market?" He shrugs at that "We needed this stuff, clothes, blankets, pots, cups, a pillow for Eefa. A lot of these things are one time purchases." Her daughter is holding a stuffed gorg.  
  
"she 'needed' the stuffed animal?" Giving him a stern look. "Well, uh..she gave me those eyes-and she behaved so well, I figured, why not?" So her daughter worked him for it, and he fell for it. Big softie. Shaking her head, she gives him a slight smile. "How are we supposed to ride back? You've loaded the poor beast, or did you forget you have to take me back as well?"  
  
"I could never forget you, my dear. Already have a plan, I was just waiting until you got back. I see you found your way around the produce." Looking at her basket, full to the brim.  
  
"I had help, the kindest man, he helped me find everything, his name was-"  
  
"Voc.. yes, he's always been helpful. Though he must have really liked you to have shown you anything other than his pallies." He takes the basket from her, begins tying it up to her Eiopie. The poor creature looks like she might fall over. They should really give her a name.  
  
"She can take the weight, Eiopies can ride with double this..you and Eefa can ride on Miwa with me. We should get going, it's a three-hour ride back and I want to make it before the suns set" he learned the hard way to not ride back when it's dark. It could be done, but it was a difficult journey. The deserts temperatures dropped drastically at night. It was also when the sand people were most active.  
  
"Let's get going then."

* * *

  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"How much longer?"  
  
"What does the force tell you?"  
  
She stays quiet at that.  
  
She doesn't know. She didn't know the force could tell her things like that. It's been nudging at her all day and she could never figure it out. Suddenly tears prickle in her eyes.  
  
Ben is right behind her, Mummy behind him. His hand is holding hers, thumb rubbing softly over her hand. He does that a lot.  
  
The force is telling her something and she can't figure it out..doesn't know how to explain it. She needs him to explain it.  
  
"Ben? Can we stop for a minute?" Her voice trembling.  
  
Miwa stops, comes to a halt. "Of course, dear girl.. are you alright? Would you like to get down?" She nods back to him and he gets off Miwa quickly, helps her down, and sets her on the ground. The suns aren't blazing anymore.. instead, they are setting. The wind moving their hair gently. He kneels, looks into her eyes "What is it?"  
  
Eefa's bottom lip trembling, that's just it. She doesn't know... how can she explain it if she doesn't know how? "I..um. it's, I.." he waits. Takes her hands in his larger ones. She closes her eyes, tries to breathe. Like Mama says, like Ben says. "It's the force... it's trying to tell me something.. about you, c-can you help me?"  
  
"Yes, Eefa.. don't be afraid, the force will guide you, and I will always help you. Reach deeper, what do you feel about me?"  
  
Her hands are trembling, she doesn't know how, and she's scared but Ben said he would help her, she couldn't be scared. She closes her eyes again. Deeper. Deeper. Deeper. and then suddenly everything feels  _right._ Eefa gasps a breath, The force burns bright with her answer, a single word  
  
"Papa" she breathes and in an instant-  
  
"Yes Eefa, I'm your Papa." He pulls her into a crushing hug, gripping her hair. Rubbing her back. She's crying, but it's not sad tears, it's the tears you get when you're happy. Mummy says that happens when you're overwhelmed. Oh, Papa's crying too. Papa lets her go, she grips his face, tiny hands in his beard. "I found you," she says in awe. He gives her hands kisses, peppers kisses on her face, smiling so bright. She can see mama behind him, crying too.  
  
It's her Papa. This whole time she realizes the force was trying to tell her something, and now she sees. She had a Papa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed it! Until next time! :)


	3. Her Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their is a time jump in this chapter...

_Run. Run. **Run.**_  
  
Eefa is running as fast as her legs can take her, lungs burning, frantically looking for a place to hide. She has to find something quick, _'He'll catch me'_   **No.** She can't let that happen.  
  
She manages to find a boulder, sweaty cheek pressing up against the stone. Soft against hard _'he can't find me here'_  
  
She's trying to control her breathing, think up a plan to get out of this. If she stays here too long, he will find her. She piers up from the rock, slowly peeking her head out to see if it's safe, so she can make a run for it again once her lungs stop burning.  
  
She calms her breathing just enough and then-  
  
 **Now!** She off again. Home. She has to head home. Sprinting across the desert, kicking dirt up. Eefa keeps looking back, in case he's behind her _'almost there'_ she can taste it now if she can just make it home to Mum, she can-  
  
"GOTCHA!"  
  
Eefa screams loudly, Suddenly she's being pulled, arms lifting her off her feet.  
  
"No!! That's not fair!"  
  
"Is too. You were so busy looking behind you, you forgot to look ahead." Tickling her sides. A fit of giggles erupt from the girl. She radiates joy as she wriggles in his arms, trying to get him to stop. "Daddy, stop it, no.," she says halfheartedly. "Daaaaad! " He stops tickling her, sets her down again. "Now you have to do the dishes after dinner" that was their deal.  
  
"Ohh, please Papa...I was so close!! Pleeeaaassee?" She's looking up at him with those bright blue eyes, her arms coming around his waist. How can he say no?  
  
"Alright, we will do it together" she gives him a satisfied grin. "But you wash, and I dry."  
  
"Deal," she says as she climbs on his back, her sharp chin resting on his shoulder. Arms and legs wrapping around him. Oof. She's getting heavier. Either that or he's getting old, surely a mixture of both.  
  
"Today was fun, Daddy. Next time I'm going to win"   

There will surely come a time where she will beat him at his own little game. She was getting faster. Stronger by the day.

"If you say so, darling...Let's get home before your mother begins to worry"

* * *

  
  
Thankfully the walk back home isn't very far. Stepping into the house, they see Satine humming, checking on pots and pans, almost dancing around the kitchen. Clearly, she hasn't spotted them yet. Ben's leaning on the door frame taking in the sight of her, his arms crossed, a smug smile on his face. When she finally turns around she shrieks.  
  
"Don't do that! Oh..." hand over her heart "you nearly scared me half to death." Her daughter chuckles "Ni ceta, Mama.." hugging her around her waist. Her little girl is filthy, clothes all dusty, her strawberry blonde locks feel coarse with sand. She smells like the suns and sweat but she looks so delighted to have spent all day with her Father.  
  
"It's quite alright dear, why don't you go bathe before dinner?" The girl nods and runs to the refresher. Satine smiles at him and turns back to tend to a pot. Oh no. She's not getting away with that kind of greeting. His arms come up behind her, his lips at her neck. "You were missed, my dear."

  
She hums back "Did you two have a pleasurable outing?"  
  
"I would say so, the first half was practicing our meditation techniques but you know how our Daughter doesn't stay still for long-all action, that little one."  
  
"Hmm, you remember being that age, don't you Ben?" Yeah, he remembers he didn't stay still long either, always getting into trouble with his créche-mates. "I was known to be a bit...rebellious. No one wanted to take me on as a student. I probably would have stayed without a master had Master Yoda not intervened" She turns around at that, wraps her arms around his neck, and starts laughing. Why is that so funny?  "What is it?" He asks confused  
  
"I just have a hard time seeing you as anything other than the rule-following Padawan you were when we met.  
  
The code this, Satine.. the code that..." She's actually mocking him, her smile luminous. Force, she can make fun of him all day if she smiles like that.  
  
"I wasn't that bad.."  
  
"Weren't that bad? In the first month of our meeting, You barely glanced at me!"  
  
"That's because you were so aggressive and you had all these emotions coming out of you. I had never been around someone so passionate in all my life"  
  
And she was beautiful. He was doomed the moment he met her.  
  
"In the end, you swayed me plenty if you don't remember... "  
  
"Mm...I quite remember that, yes" she gives him a soft kiss.  
  
"...how about you dutchess? What were you like at the tender age of eight?"  
  
Just like that, the light leaves her. It's subtle, and if he didn't know her so well, he might be fooled. She smiles, but it doesn't reach her eyes anymore.  
  
"Uhm...Lots of hand to hand combat" she shrugs he senses her uneasiness. With a kiss on his cheek, she's off. "I'm going to check on Eefa..."   

 Ben senses there is a lot more to that then shes letting on. 

 

* * *

  
  
"-And then before I knew it, I was lifting the rock! It was twice my size, You should have seen it, Mum!" Eefa is eagerly recounting their day out in between eating her meal, she's radiating enthusiasm.  
  
"That's wonderful, darling." Smiling softly. Their daughter keeps talking, doesn't notice her Mother has been off all night. She seems absent as if she's somewhere else far away. She keeps moving her dinner around her plate, barely taking any bites _'I_ _have to talk to her'_  
  
Obi-wan Kenobi was raised not to pry, he would've left it alone. As a Padawan, he would have been scolded for such a thing. Ben Kenobi is a different story altogether. These last four years of living with Satine, he has learned so much. Primarily how to love. He knew it would be challenging, allowing himself to have her.  
  
 _"It's what you do when you love someone, Ben. All I want to do is help you, please let me in"_  
  
He had. And when he did, he gained a whole new perspective on life. Her love has made him stronger. He can understand why the Jedi believed it was dangerous to love, but it all comes down to the one fundamental truth of the universe that you must understand before you do, or the results can be cataclysmic  
  
 ** _Loss is inevitable._**  
  
He knows this and is surrendered to that fact. He will love them for as long as he can, with his whole heart and thank the universe for it happening in the first place.  
  
"Daddy...did you hear a word I said?"  His daughter's inquisitive tone takes him out of the haze he's in. _'I guess Satine isn't the only one off somewhere else.'_  
  
"I'm sorry, dear girl.. you were saying?"  
  
"I said I have another loose tooth, see?" She opens her mouth wide, almost comical. Wiggles the tooth with her tongue, looking so proud of herself.  
  
He looks intently at her open mouth, hand on his chin "Oh yes, I see.. if you keep losing anymore, how will you eat your steak?"  
  
The girl starts giggling, he looks over at Satine, she's smiling at their daughter. He reaches for her, wrapping his hand around her softer more dainty one.  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot, the most exciting part of my day! Daddy says that I'm doing so well in my training and it might be time to teach me some combat, he said i-" 

"No"  
  
The table goes silent with that one syllable. He can see the intensity in Satine's eyes, the confusion in his daughters.  
  
"N-no? But if Daddy says-"  
  
"It doesn't matter what your father said, the answer is No"  
  
He must intervene before things get ugly "Eefie... I told you I would need to discuss it with your Mother when you asked me" His tone is gentle but it doesn't seem to matter, now it's Eefa who looks indignant.  
  
"It doesn't seem like you need to discuss it any longer, it appears the decision has already been made... May I be excused?"  
  
He nods and she's getting off her chair, steel in her eyes as she heads straight to her room.  
  
Ben looks over at Satine, she's picking up plates, forks, knives. Putting them in the sink. Her face carefully blank but underneath he can sense a whole undercurrent of different emotions. 

Anger. Frustration. Guilt.  **Sadness.**  
  
"I've got it, Dear. Why don't you go get ready for bed?" She puts everything down, not a word out of her mouth and she's off as well. Ben doesn't know what to do first, talk to Eefa or Satine. 

"I guess I'll just do the dishes first"

* * *

  
He goes to Eefa first.  
  
She's laying on her bed, staring at her Tooka doll. She has a frown firmly in place, stroking the old thing. He walks further into her room and sits on her bed.  
  
"I did the dishes all by myself, you know."  
  
She sighs "I'm sorry, Daddy... I'll do them next time. I just got so upset. Why does she have to be so difficult?"  
  
His two girls are very similar in many ways. One of them being how headstrong they both are. This can sometimes lead to a few issues between them. Ben imagines it will only get worse the older Eefa gets.  
  
"Your mother only wants what's best for you, Eefie. That's all she cares about."  
  
"But how will I learn anything if she says I can't?? She doesn't understand...It's not fair"  
  
He gives her a kiss on the forehead, moves her hair out of her face. She got it cut recently and it now reaches just above her shoulders. "You will learn everything you need to learn with time. Patience." He tucks her in nice and snug.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Eefie"  
  
"Goodnight, Daddy.. love you"

* * *

  
  
Before he enters the room, he can sense her anguish. The air is thick with it. As he makes his way inside, he sees her still form laying on the bed. The only light in the room coming from his nightstand. She's turned away from the light, but he can see the slight tremble in her shoulders. So tears then.  
  
He goes to his side, pulls in close behind her back, caressing her arm.  
  
"She will not learn any combat... I mean it."  
  
"I know you feel that way-"  
  
She turns around to face him, despite her tears, her eyes are blazing "Don't patronize me"  
  
"I'm not... I'm not, but you must realize I need to teach her some form of it, we can wait until she's a bit older if that's what you want-"  
  
"What I want is for her not to learn how to kill or hurt others and for you to respect my wishes"  
  
Who said anything about killing? What has gotten into her? "Satine... I didn't come in here to fight with you. You know a Jedi doesn't fight to kill, I would never- Do you want to explain to me what this is really about? You've not been yourself all evening."  
  
She looks at him then, looking so much like their daughter did only moments ago. _'She's in pain. If she would only let me in'_   she collapses on his chest then, hot tears pouring out, wetting his shirt. Sob after sob, pitiful sounds escaping her lips, coming from a place deep inside her. He lets her cry, holds her tightly. "Oh, Tine... " Stroking her hair. "Let me help you..all I want is for you to be alright, my love. Tell me what's wrong"  
  
She's silent for a while, her breathing less erratic when she mutters "You remember all those years ago when we met, And I told you my stance on violence?...why I choose to become a pacifist?" Of course, he remembers. Her people were dying needlessly, gutting each other for centuries. It was her father who taught her to look beyond her people's traditions and find a new way. "Yes, of course. Your father put you on the path to become a pacifist."  
  
"I never told you why he changed. My father was a warrior, Ben. Raised the same way as his ancestors before him. For the first few years of my young life, I was trained to be a warrior as well." He's remembering the conversation they had this afternoon, how tense she got when he asked what she was like at their daughter's age.  
  
"What made him change then?" He asks tentatively. She has never talked about her family...all those years ago, he knew her father had been murdered and that's why she was next in line for the throne, even still, he never dared to bring it up, knowing it was painful. He held her while she cried many nights on that year on the run, but never did they breach the subject, almost like it was an unspoken agreement.  
  
"My father had been at war with several different clans for as long as I could remember. They worked tirelessly to take the throne. That was the norm. So many lives were needlessly lost...Including my mother's." He froze at that, She had never mentioned her Mother.  
  
So her Mother died before her Father?  
  
"I-i was nine years old. She was taking me up to bed when we heard a loud crash. She told me to hide quickly, so I did. I watched as she fought for her life, but in the end, it was futile. They caught her without any weapons, no armor... She didn't stand a chance." He stays silent, stroking her hair.  
  
"She was still alive when they left...I tried to put pressure on the wounds, I tried to save her, but there was so much blood-" her breath catches "it was too late. So I stayed with her until she took her last breath. That's how my father found me. Sobbing on my dead mother." Her voice wavering as she said it, more tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
Force. His heart aches for that little girl. He imagines her at nine years old, her gorgeous blonde hair caked in blood, clutching her mother's lifeless body while she wept. _So small._ Ben couldn't even think of- That can change any man, warrior or not. And surely the little girl would be changed forever too. _'Oh Satine'_  
  
"I'm so sorry, Tine..that's-i- that's awful." She's been thinking about her mother all evening, hasn't she?  
  
I've worked my whole life to distance myself from violence. This isn't easy for me, Ben...I lost my mother, all three of my brothers, my father. As much as he tried, it was impossible to escape our old traditions. It was so ingrained in him- so he sent me away. I learned diplomacy, something unheard of on Mandalore."  
  
He wanted her to be better. What any man would want for his daughter. It's what he wants for Eefa, for her to be _more._  
  
"I know she needs to learn how to defend herself, we won't be here forever to protect her, and we aren't living in favorable times but-the very thought of my child being exposed to-it makes me sick to my stomach!"  
  
He sees why. He does.  
  
But if Eefa doesn't get the proper training, things could go very wrong for their daughter.  
  
"I was raised knowing how to fight but more importantly, when not too. It's all about defense and control of one's self. Satine, I can't express to you how important that is. We possess a very dangerous power, without the proper training she can hurt herself and others."  
  
"Y-yes...I understand..but it doesn't have to be now, correct?" She looks so small, eyes bloodshot red, face blotchy from crying. He thinks of that small girl, the one who watched her mother die so needlessly.   
  
"We can wait a little longer, it will certainly teach her some patience."  
  
She nods silently, hugging his chest. "I'll talk to her tomorrow and apologize for being so harsh." She sees his tunic has a huge wet spot, drenched in her tears. "I made a mess of you..."  
  
He chuckles at that, tenderly wiping any tears that remain on her face. He extracts her out of his arms, shrugs the tunic off, then pulls her to his chest again. 

"I am sorry about your mother, dear..."  
  
She hums in acknowledgment, breaths more steady now.    
  
"Rest now, Tine. I love you"  
  
He kisses her forehead tenderly, feels her melting into him. A deep sigh leaving her lips. She's spent from all her crying. "Mm.. and you do it so well. I love you, my Ben... Thank you for loving me"  
  
All those years spent loving her from afar, he always doubted if she could truly be content with him. But he knows better now. He can love, he knew how, and he would never stop.


	4. No Sleep

Another sleepless night  
  
They've done this countless times already, and it doesn't get easier still. He goes when he senses something might be wrong, and she wouldn't dare keep him from going. _'it's why he's here after all'_  
  
It doesn't stop the worry from gnawing at her bones.  
  
He's been gone two days, the longest he's ever been at the Lars homestead. Or a least she hopes that's where he is. She knows he will always fight hard to make it home. ' _What if he needs help? What if he's hurt somewhere?'_ her mind goes through many different scenarios, the first worst then the last.  
  
_'No. Stop it'_  
  
Dwelling on such things will do her no good. Her daughter will sense it, and _that_ will make things worse than they already are. She should start breakfast and maybe today will be the day he comes home. It's been two days, but he is okay. 

Eefa would know.  
  
When the girl finally comes into the kitchen, she plops on the chair, frown firmly in place. She was hoping to see her father, that much is clear.   
  
"Are you hungry, darling? I made some flatcakes for breakfast. Your favorite."  
  
"I want Daddy to come back," she says petulantly.  
  
She sighs at that, sits down next to Eefa, moving her hair out of her face tenderly. It's all messy from sleep.  
  
"Wherever he is, I'm sure he's thinking of us..can you sense him?"  
  
Eefa furrows her brow for a moment, closes her eyes. She's searching for him...  
  
_'Please please please tell me he's alive'_    
  
"He's... I can sense him, but it's- I don't know how far he is. I'm sorry Mama, I don't know where he is.. what if he's lost?" Her eyes widen with worry.  
  
She lifts her from her chair, holds her snugly in her arms. "No no no...he would never lose his way home, he's out there, and he will come back Little Star. He always does." Hugging her daughter to her chest, Eefa grabs her mother's hair, twirls a strand in her small fingers. A habit she's had since she was a baby. She tends to do it when she's anxious, It's just as relaxing to her as it is to her daughter.  
  
"Tion'jor don't vi epar lor'vram?"  
_Why don't we eat breakfast?_  
  
She feels her nod on her shoulder, sets her down once more.  
  
They eat breakfast like any other normal morning. It seems her reassurances have calmed her at least for now. Easing her fears have gotten harder and harder the older she's become. Nevertheless, Her daughter has always been a delight to talk to, so they slip into easy conversation, about silly dreams, games she wants to play today, endless questions about every topic imaginable. Both trying hard to ignore the empty space at the table.  
  
_'Where are you, Ben?'_    

* * *

  
  
Everything was alright in the Lars home. All because of him. He got there just in time to stop them, A dozen or more sand people. And he did it all without the Lars' knowing he was even there. He knows how much Owen dislikes him, so any time he doesn't have to deal with him, he would count it as a successful trip.  
  
It was late in the night, if he leaves now he can make it home before sunrise. Getting onto Miwa, he makes his way home. The cool night air, blowing.  
  
He still feels the adrenaline from his battle with the Tusken raiders. For a moment there, he felt like General Kenobi, defending worlds all over the galaxy. He would be lying if he said it didn't feel good. As much as he disliked the war, there were good moments. Between him and his clone battalion, Cody especially, who had become someone he trusted with his life, until his inevitable betrayal. The thrill of knowing they won a battle, live to fight another day. Moments with Ahsoka when he was teaching her Soresu, or when she came to him for help with an assignment.  
  
Watching Anakin train his Padawan was a sight to behold. He was a great teacher despite what he thought. Always understanding, patient, he never compared her to anyone else, he listened to her doubts and fears. He blossomed in his new role as Master, and Obi-wan couldn't have been more proud. And of course, the moments he had with Anakin, how when it was both of them on the battlefield, they were an unstoppable pair, striking fear into their enemies, yet they still had time to joke around.  
  
Yes, there was a lot of good, Unfortunate the way it all ended.  
  
The winds are starting to pick up. He can sense a sand storm coming his way. "This way, Miwa, let's find shelter before we get caught in the storm."

* * *

  
  
He finds a cave. It's a bit out of the way from home, but it will make due for the night. He will wait out the storm, get back on track to head home. He misses his girls. The cave is cold and dark, but he senses no other life forms residing inside. It would be bad news if he had the unfortunate luck of nestling in a Krayt Dragon's cave. Miwa seems to think its safe in here too. She has found a nice corner to lay on, the creature curling up. He pats her gently, looks for some wood to start a fire. Unless he plans on being cold all night. He finds a few pieces, gathers some rocks too, makes a small but effective fire pit.  
  
Once he has the fire going, he lays on the makeshift bed he made. The faster he falls asleep the faster morning will come, and he can go home.  Closing his eyes, he hears the winds outside, the warmth of the fire and its gentle crackling. The noises of the desert night calming. Before he knows it, he's being lulled him to sleep.  
  
"Obi-wan"  
  
He lifts his head, did he just hear his name?  
  
"Obi-wan"  
  
Ben shifts up, looking around the cave. If he heard correctly that sounded like-  
  
"Master?" he breathes out.  
  
"Yes, it's me, old friend."  
  
He looks around some more  
  
"You won't see me..not yet anyway."  
  
Yoda had told him about this years ago, how he had spoken to Qui-gon, how he had something else to teach him. But after almost 9 years on Tatooine, he never showed. figured he wasn't worthy of his teachings. An insecurity of his since he was a boy. Qui-gon was quite the Master. Tall and imposing, strong-willed, with a wild streak. He was also infinitely patient. Huh. The more he thinks about it, It seems its no surprise he didn't show up until he deemed it appropriate.   
  
"Now is when you show? I've been waiting for years."  
  
"You weren't ready then. You are now. You look at peace, My Friend"  
  
He doesn't know where to look, this is so bizarre.   
  
"That's because of i-I... I have a family. Satine-she.. she found me. We have a daughter. She's everything to me, the light in all this darkness."  
  
Why does he feel like a Padawan? He finds he's afraid of what Qui-gon's next words will be.  
  
"I am aware... I believe it was the will of the force. The girl. She's strong in the force."  
  
"Y-yes, she's- I'm trying to teach her everything I know- I fear I am not enough"  
  
"Have no fear, my friend."  
  
"I've failed before, Master... Anakin has.."  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Obi-wan. No one could have foreseen what was to become of Skywalker. I see that now. I know it brings you great pain to think of him, but you must concentrate on the present."  
  
"I try, Master...What of his son? Will I train him?"  
  
"Keep on the path your on, things will reveal themselves with time."  
  
Vague. He must know something, right?   
  
"I will teach you your final lesson in the next coming years. Meditate with me, Old Friend. Tell me about your daughter." 

* * *

  
  
She hears noises coming from outside in the middle of the night, makes her way out of bed. It's not like she was sleeping anyway. She tries to be quiet lest she disturbs her daughter's sleep. The last thing she needs right now is an overeager or disappointed little girl. She tiptoes her way across the living room, opening the front door. The cool night air hits her, the glow of the moons making it easier to see. It's freezing out here, but she doesn't care.  
  
She sees him in the Eiopies pen, hood over his face, she doesn't need to see it to know it's him. "Ben," she says, more to herself than anyone else. He turns in her direction and  She runs to him, tackling him in a hug. When she lets him go she smacks his chest.  
  
"Ow!" Patting the spot where she struck him.  
  
"Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"  
  
"Well, I'm perfectly alright, as you can see.." he's smirking. Absolutely Infuriating.  
  
Another jab. Okay, he deserved that one.  
  
"I thought you were hurt, you idiot! And you're being cavalier about this!?!" She's seething.  
  
He holds her shoulders, kisses her cheek. "I'm alright, dear. Just got a little caught up. There was a sand storm and I had to find shelter. All good, see?" He's pointing to himself. That seems to calm her ire. "What are you doing out here dressed like that, trying to freeze to death?" He takes off his cloak, puts it over her shoulders, it's warmth enveloping her.  
  
"Oh, Ben... I missed you. Eefa did too... she will be elated to see you in the morning" She looks so beautiful in the moons glow, her eyes impossibly blue in the darkness of the night.   
  
"I missed you too, Dear.. while I was away I.." She stays quiet, letting him finish his thought.  
  
"I had quite an experience...I talked to Qui-gon." Satine is giving him a puzzled look.  
  
"You what now?"  
  
"He kept me company, I told him about you, about Eefa, he says you two being here is Will of the Force. The fact that you found me at all- he was very vague."  
  
She feels his forehead, "Are you alright, Darling?"  
  
"Yes Satine, I'm perfectly well. I never told you about this but, before... Master Yoda told me Qui-gon had a final lesson to teach me. He hadn't shown up until now"  
  
"Well, that's-great Dear... I'm..well, not sure how that works and quite frankly, I'm speechless."  
  
"I can tell you all about it," he says with a certain excitement.   
  
"Later." both hands at his jaw "Right now I'm just so glad you're home"  
  
She kisses him then, rather aggressively, he might add. Then, in contrast, she peppers soft and slow kisses on his neck and jaw, hands in his hair, hips meeting his. "Hmm...why don't we-uh" takes a gulp of air, her wandering hands are making him lose his train of thought "... take this inside?"  
  
She gives him a smug smile, whispering in his ear "Only if you can keep quiet" pulling him inside their home.  
  
Challenge accepted.

* * *

  
  
Satine wakes alone. 

 Hm. She feels well-rested. She caught up with all the lack of sleep in the last couple of days. It is later than she normally wakes, that's for sure. She thinks she'll just snooze a bit more, it's not as if she has anywhere to be. _'Ben is home.'_ When she finally gets out of bed, she spots him in the kitchen, cooking breakfast. She wraps her arms around him, giving him a sweet kiss.  
  
"Good morning" his hand at the nape of her neck, pulling her in for another kiss, stroking her pale golden hair.  
  
"Indeed it is" she murmurs, giving him one of those smiles. "I didn't even hear you when you got up this morning"  
  
"You were out cold after our...romp," He says with a well-pleased smile.  
  
"Oh, is that what we're calling it now-"  
  
"DADDY!!" Eefa comes running into his arms, he's carrying her in an instant.  
  
"Oh, my darling girl... " He hugs her tightly.  
  
"I was worried about you!!... don't do that again!" Funny, that's the same thing Satine told him. She has her small arms around his neck, holding him tight. She pulls away only to fuss with his beard, press her cheek to his, give him kisses, then hug him again. Almost like shes overloaded with the fact that he's _here._  
  
It's utterly adorable. Satine wishes she could take a holo of the pair.  
  
"I got caught up in a sand storm, Dear... I had to set up camp in a cave."  
  
"Really?! Did you bring me anything?" It's a little tradition he has spoiled their daughter with. Whenever he could, he would bring her something back from his journey. It wasn't much, mostly rocks and twigs, but he liked for her to know he was thinking of her.  
  
"As a matter a fact I did... I found this on the way back.." He pulls out the item from his pocket, hands it to her. Her eyes are wide with wonder, mouth a perfect O. "What is it?" She says fascinated.  
  
"It's a compass, it tells you which way to go....or it did. It's broken now, so it doesn't work anymore." The glass in the front has a crack in it, some sand has gotten into it. The thing looks like junk if she's being honest. But their daughter doesn't seem to think so. She hugs it to her chest "Oh thank you, Papa! I love it! I'll go put it in my collection" she says eagerly.  
  
He sets her down and she's running to her room. "And wash your hands after, I made breakfast!" He's smiling, looking off to where their daughter ran off to and he looks so handsome in this moment. The way he is with their daughter gives her butterflies. He's kind, gentle, loving, he's everything Eefa needs and _so much more._ She couldn't have picked a better man to father her child.  
  
"What?" He asks, taking her out of her haze, like he doesn't know.  
  
"Nothing it's just... fatherhood agrees with you"  
  
He pulls her to him, hands at her waist, a knowing smile "and that makes you want me, doesn't it?"  
  
Oh, she's _so in love_ with this man. She would show him just how much if it wasn't for a certain little girl. 

 "In more ways then one, yes" She kisses him, tries to keep it light because she knows their daughter is bound to come in at any moment. Sure enough,  
  
"Ew, no gross... Stop it, you two." Eefa's nose is scrunched up, her arms crossed.  
  
She pulls away, her eyes never leaving his own "Sorry, little star...Daddy is just so handsome" she pats his cheek, he's actually blushing. Beautiful man."Let's eat shall we?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Should be posting again sometime this weekend.


	5. New Friends

"Eefa.."  
  
She can hear the voice calling her, but it's a slow descent to wakefulness. Everything feels like syrup, her limbs too heavy to move.  
  
"..Eefie"  
  
The voice again. It's Mummy. She can tell because it's soft like velvet, soothing to her ears.  
  
"Mmm.," she mumbles. "Mummy.."  
  
"Yes, my love... your father is going to Mos Espa and you wanted to go with him, remember? It's time to wake up, little star"  
  
"Hmph..now?" Shes opens her eyes, sees the dim light coming from the hallway. And Mummy. She's sitting on her bed.  
  
"In a few minutes. You need to get dressed and eat your breakfast before you go."  
  
"Ok, mummy.." rubbing her eyes. She gets to go to the marketplace with her dad. She loves it there, all the people and cool things to look at.  
  
She gets up then, ready to start her day.

* * *

  
  
When they set off the suns aren't even out yet. The air is still chilly and Eefa shivers even though she has her cloak on. She feels Daddy open his cloak up, it swallows her up. "Better?" She hears her father say behind her. It's warmth and Miwa's rhythmic movements making her drowsy "mm...yes." She curls in on her father, craving the warmth he provides. Even after breakfast, she still feels drowsy, the call to sleep louder and louder. She really tries to stay awake, but she's out cold before the suns come out.

* * *

  
  
"Wake up Eefie, we are here."  
  
Her father nudges her gently. She opens her eyes "hmmph..already?"  
  
"You slept the whole way... ready to get off?"  
She nods with a yawn.  
  
Her daddy gets off first, helps her get down and Tying up Miwa. He comes down to her level and does what he always does. "Remember the rules, little one?"  
  
She rolls her eyes at that "Daddy, I'm eight... I'm not a baby"  
  
"Eefa...I know you think it's silly, but I need to hear you say it to me."  
  
She sighs but complies with his request.  
  
"Don't wander off, stay away from stormtroopers if I see any, no force powers...and be mindful of the living force."  
  
That last rule never changed.  
  
He kisses her cheek then, standing up.  
  
"Let's go then"

* * *

  
  
"Well, if it isn't Ben and little Eefie!!"  
  
Ben smiles at the man "Hello Voc"  
  
"And where is my favorite Kenobi?" Voc says looking behind them, hoping to spot Satine. Technically she's not a Kenobi, but he does feel a certain thrill whenever someone refers to her as one. Rather caveman of him.     

  
"She stayed home, sends her love"  
  
"Tell her I do the same...How many does the Mrs. want?"  
  
"I'll take 10" Ben pays and Eefa starts loading the basket. Once she has ten pallies, Voc calls her close, takes two extra fruits and puts it in her basket. "One is for you, and one is for that beautiful mama of yours"  
  
She gives him a bright smile "Thanks Voc!"  
  
"No problem, darlin'! See ya next time!"

* * *

  
  
There was a podrace today.  
  
Which meant a lot of gambling, which also meant the scummiest of Tatooine was in Mos Espa.  
  
He would have avoided this part of the marketplace if he could, but he needed parts to fix the moisture vaporator. This was the closest spot. Watto's shop is as slimy as they come. He sends a nudge to his daughter through the force _'stay close'_  
  
"I'm looking for Watto..." he addresses a twi'lek who he assumes is a slave. She bows and goes looking for her master. She looks only a few years older than Eefa. His daughter has never been in here. Every time he has been, he has told her to stay with her mother.   
  
"Kenobi! Haku seel jee bal uba?" Watto says, appearing from the back.  
  
"I'm looking for this part... it's for my moisture vaporator" Ben pulls out the part, hands it to Watto. He takes it and inspects it.  
  
"Mmm... I have it, but it's gonna cost you" He knew it would. Watto always made sure of it.  
  
"How much?"  
  
"How about 25 peggats?"  
  
"25?? That's absurd.."  
  
Watto looks down at the girl, leering at her "hmm.. you can sell me the girl, if you don't have the peggats, huh?"  
  
He tucks Eefa to his side and says in a stern tone, steel in his eyes "Not for sale." _'kriffing toydarian scum'_  
  
Watto lifts his hands up in defense "ok, ok, Kenobi..just trying to help out a friend, uh? No need to get snappy" Friend is the last thing he would call Watto.  
  
"You and I both know that 25 is a ridiculous amount for this piece. 12, or I can go elsewhere to find it." He would have to travel much further for it, but it was well worth it to pay less.  
  
He actually sees the dirtbag thinking it through... Like he doesn't need it. "Deal! Let me go get the part!"  
  
He pays him and leaves with what he needs. He looks down at his girl briefly. Seeing her in here turns his stomach. This is nowhere for a little girl to be. These are the moments when he wishes he could raise his daughter someplace else. She deserves more than this dustball sleemo planet.  
  
"Daddy?" He looks down, "are you okay? I sense your upset"  
  
"I'm fine... Let's get out of here, huh?"

* * *

  
  
Whatever it was that made her father upset before is gone. She thinks it has something to do with that Watto guy. They finally make it to an area of the market that she knows very well. There are hardly any stormtroopers here if ever, and Voc's stand is by here.  
  
Every time she comes by, She sees kids playing. She's never been allowed to join in. Eefa tries to feel the force, she doesn't sense any danger. What's the harm in asking? She's a big girl now. She tugs on his hand "Papa..."  
  
Daddy stops and looks at her so she keeps talking "can I play with the other kids?" She asks cautiously, afraid of the answer she will get. Her father sighs crouching down to get to her level "Dear girl, I don't think that's a good idea.."  
  
"Oh! what's the harm, Daddy!? I never get to play with other kids! Please let me go! I promise I'll be good! Please.."  
  
Ben looks at his daughter, her eyes desperate. _'she needs this'_ He knows she can handle it but is he strong enough to let her go? 

This part of the market is pretty safe. Mostly family businesses, and a couple of slaves working the stands. He knows his daughter needs to be with kids her age. _'she needs friends'_   Yes, all of this makes perfect sense.  
  
_'force, help me let her go'_  
  
With a deep breath, he says "Alright, Eefie... I'm going to go to a few more shops and I'll be back right here to get you. Do not leave from here, do you understand? And if anything, I mean anything goes wrong, you call me as you know how, and I'll be here in a flash."  
  
His daughter is practically dancing on her toes, smile so wide "Got it! Yes! Thank you, Daddy!" She throws her arms around him, gives him a hug.  
  
Then she's off, running without a care in the world. Meanwhile, Ben is left with a sick feeling at the pit of his stomach. _'get over it, Kenobi. You have to let her go sometime'_  
 

* * *

  
  
She can't believe it, he said yes. She always imagined what it would be like. Mum and Dad are always playing with her, and she has a blast with them, but Eefa has always loved the idea of playing with kids her own age.  
  
As she makes her way to the children, she feels butterflies in her stomach, but that's okay. She can be brave and make new friends. At that moment, She remembers the first friend she ever made _'Daddy'_  
  
She spots three kids two boys and one girl, they were the ones playing with the ball earlier. Approaching them confidently, she says  
  
"Hi, can I join in?"  
  
The Rodian boy looks over at the human boy and he shrugs. "Sure, we can use another person, I'm Draze, this is Zeth and Minn"  
  
She smiles at them, chest puffed up "Nice to meet you, I'm Eefa"

* * *

  
  
She plays with them for a while. She likes her new friends. Draze is really fast, he is also the oldest of the group, he won a lot of the time but he was always kind.  
  
Zeth is funny, also kind of clumsy, he made her laugh a lot and she loved his big eyes. they looked like galaxies, and Minn is Draze's little sister.. she's only 3 so she was mostly watching them play. She's sweet and when they had to leave she hugged her goodbye. She's never been with so many kids before, and she couldn't have been more elated.  
  
Now with her new friends gone, she can wait for her dad to come back. She sits on the curb and watches all the people passing by. The suns aren't so hot today, so it makes it easier to see everything. She can't wait to tell Dad about her friends.  
  
"What's this, loser?" She hears kids laughing. Turning around she sees a group of bigger kids hovering over another kid.  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be playing with these baby toys?" The boy that's being mean snatches the other boy's toy." leave me alone" she hears him say back.

"What are you gonna do? Cry?" The other kids laugh at the bigger boy's antics. This makes Eefa mad. Why does this boy have to be so ugly? Surely the other kid wasn't bothering him. Like mummy always told her: It cost nothing to be kind. Now she can see the mean boy, pushing the other boy down. That's it. She won't stand by and watch anymore.  
  
"Hey! You big bully, Leave him alone!" Fist at her side, stomping in his direction. She stands in front of him.  
  
The ugly boy turns around, "what's it to you?" she glares at him, standing toe to toe "I don't like you, that's what! Why don't you go home and learn how to play with others?" he gets in her face, but she never wavers "I don't hit girls, so you better count your lucky stars." He's trying to scare her, but she's not afraid of him. "I'd like to see you try." She scowls at him defiantly. The other kids laugh at that, suddenly the mean ugly boy looks so small. He shrugs "whatever." Stocking away angrily. The other kids leave too and all she can see is the boy, his toys scattered all over the ground. She crouches down to help him. "Here, are you alright?" Picking up another toy.   
  
"Yeah, thanks for helping." He says as he's dusting the dirt off his tunic  
  
"No problem.. hey, these are pretty cool toys" they are starfighter ships, small enough to fit in her hand. Each one a different color, there is a blue, orange, green and red one.  
  
"Really??" He asks, surprised.   
  
"Yes, I like them..I'm Eefa by the way." She smiles  
  
He extends his hand "Luke...nice to meet you... Wanna play with my starfighters?"  
  
"Sure!" She didn't think she would get to play again after her friends left.   
  
They play together for some time, running around the market. She likes Zeth, Draze, and Minn.. but Luke was her favorite. He was funny, sweet, so kind.. before she knows it, the suns are starting to set.  
  
"Luke!" A woman calls out walking towards them.  "Time to go, honey"  
  
The boy huff's at the woman "Aunt Beru, I wanna play some more.."  
  
"There will be time to play another day.."  
  
"But...I made a new friend!" he says cheerfully.  
  
"That's great Luke, but we still have to go." She finally looks at the girl "Thanks for playing with Luke today, he doesn't usually get to play with other kids" she smiles at her.  
  
"She saved me, Aunt Beru! There was some older kids making fun of me... "  
  
"And she's brave... Thank you for helping my nephew, sweetie.. where's your mom? It's getting late, you should head inside."  
  
"I'm waiting for my daddy..oh! There he is!"  
  
She runs to her father and pulls at his hand "Daddy, I made a friend! And he's so nice and has some cool spaceships, you must meet him!" Pulling him closer to them.  
  
When he gets closer he sees Beru, _'no it can't be'_ and right next to her is only what he can assume is Luke. He's never actually gotten this close to the boy. Not since the day he dropped him off with his family.  
  
Ben has to suck in a breath at the sight of him. He looks just like Anakin.  
  
_'Of course. Of course, his daughter would befriend a Skywalker'_  
  
Beru looks at him puzzled when he gets closer "Ben? ...Kenobi?"  
  
"Hello, Beru," he says sheepishly. This could go bad if he's not careful.  
  
"I-i didn't know you had a daughter!"  
  
He nods back at her. What is he gonna say? _'The love of my life knocked on my door one day and oh! Turns out I fathered a child and didn't even know it?'_  
  
"Dad, this is Luke, my friend." He takes in the small boy, blonde hair, eyes as blue as his father's. But there is a softness to them that reminds him of Padmé.  
  
_'oh Anakin, if you could only see your boy'_  
  
"Hello, Luke... I'm Ben, Eefa's father." He extends his hand and the boy takes it.  
  
"Pleased to meet you! Eefa saved me from some mean kids today," he says proudly. Obviously enraptured with his daughter.  
  
His daughter would. "Like Mum says right? If you're not gonna be nice, go home. So I told him to go home" he chuckles at her, Beru too.  
  
Eefa throws her arm around Luke's shoulders "Are you gonna ask, or should I?" The boy nods back at her, looks to the adults.  
  
"Dad...Luke says he lives on a farm, and he's got loads more toys there..we wanna play together again. Can I go over and play?"  
  
Beru stands frozen in place, looking like she's not sure what to say...This suddenly got even more uncomfortable. How can he delicately tell his daughter no, before he has to watch Beru reject her request?  
  
"Eefa...we don't want to impose, do we? We should be heading home-"  
  
"She's not imposing at all. The woman says suddenly "She's welcome to come." Smiling down at the girl.  
  
The kids jump up in excitement talking over one another. Probably planning out what else they will play on Luke's farm. They run off, trying to get in as much time together as they can.  
  
He looks over at Beru, bewildered. "I..really?"  
  
She gives him a sure nod. Lips pulled tight "Yes. Luke deserves to see his new friend...why don't you come over for dinner? Is it just you two, or..?" 

"She has a mother. She stayed home today" 

"Bring her along too," Beru says with a polite smile.   
  
"...what about Owen?" The man will surely not like this.   
  
"You let me deal with that... I won't let Owen take away Luke's only friend... She's a lovely girl. You must be very proud."  
  
"We are.. thank you."  
  
"How about this time, a week from now?"  
  
"Perfect"  
  
She smiles at him, calls for the boy. "Luke, we should really get going."  
  
He runs to his aunt's side, takes her hand and waves at his new friend. "Bye Eefa! See you soon! Oh!" He runs back to his friend, puts the orange starfighter in her hand "Here, you can keep this one. Bring it to my house when you come over so we can play." The girl hugs the boy "Thank you, Luke!" He smiles and runs back to Beru's side.  
  
Eefa turns to her Dad "Look, Daddy! He gave me his ship!"  
  
"That's lovely, darling." She's smiling so brightly, holding the spaceship to her chest. He knows she will cherish it forever.  
  
"Come along, now.. we have a long journey home." She runs after him, holding his hand tightly. His daughter will chatter on the whole way back about her exciting day. She made friends with a little boy. One that was so very special to him, because of who his father was.  
  
He thinks about how in another world, Anakin and he would have been raising their children together on the upper levels of Coruscant...Or maybe he would be commuting every so often from Mandalore. Regardless, he knows their kids would have been inseparable. He thinks of not only Luke and Eefa but the little girl he left with Bail Organa.  
  
It seems like fate has brought their children together anyway, and for the time being, he doesn't worry about Owen, or what this might mean for Luke's future. Only about the _rightness_ of this moment. That their children seem to share a bond with one another that transcends their current circumstances. He only wishes Anakin could see them now.

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the Kudos and Comments! I appreciate every one of them!


	6. Lars Homestead

Obi-wan Kenobi didn't sleep. He thinks back to the war, how he would get maybe three hours of sleep in a row if he was lucky.  
  
He was fine with that.  
  
His clone troopers we're always trying to get him to rest, and when he eventually did pass out, they made sure to keep quiet and let the general get some shut-eye. One time, he fell asleep repairing a ship engine. Not only did they leave him down there for hours, but they also managed to find a blanket to cover him up too. He thought it was absolutely ridiculous back then.  
  
Now Ben Kenobi sees things entirely different. He realizes how fatigued General Kenobi really was, how he was only a shell of who he was without the proper rest. Ben Kenobi also realizes he rather likes his rest.  
  
Especially when it's next to a beautiful woman he loves dearly. Her. It's her soft breaths and warm body that made Ben realize maybe laying down for a bit isn't so bad. She pulls him in night after night like a magnet and he remains with her, resting his body with hers.  
  
_'If she's there, I wanna be there too'_  
  
That's why when he hears the gentle footsteps of his daughter entering their room, part of him can't help but feel a bit miffed. It's one thing if she wanted to lay down with them, but he can feel her excitement, buzzing with warmth. If it wasn't so early, he might be more amused.  
  
She creeps in, slowly making her way to her mother's side.  
  
"Don't you dare wake her" he mumbles "it's too early for this Eefie." Discouraged, His daughter changes directions and heads to his side.  
  
"Daddy, I can't sleep.. I'm too excited about today. " Whispering to avoid waking her mother.  
  
"We don't leave for hours... it's the middle of the night." He whispers back.  
  
"I know Papa, but my legs keep wanting to jump, my hands are tingly and my brain won't turn off" Now he realizes in the undertones of her excitement he also can sense how frustrated and tired this makes her. She's always felt too much, Poor girl can't rest. Much like her father.  
  
Master Jinn used to make him tea when he got this restless. He gets up, carries his daughter out of the room, gently closes the door. She's shaking like a leaf in his arms. He hugs her to him tightly, deep pressure to settle her bones. She relaxes a bit in his arms, releases a deep heavy sigh.  
  
"I'm going to make you some tea, I'll be right back." Sets her on the couch, heads for the kitchen. When he returns, her legs are kicking the couch, her arms fidgeting.  
  
"Here you go, Eef..careful, it's scalding" he hands her the mug.  
  
They drink their tea in relative silence. Once they are finished, he holds her to him once more. She seems to have relaxed a smidge. He can still feel her loud thoughts bouncing around, he squeezes her some more ".. I want mama" she says into his shoulder. He tried, but he knows when the throw in the towel.  
  
He carries her back into the room, settles her on the bed. Satine is sleeping on her back. She has no business looking this beautiful while she sleeps. Eefa nudges her mother, it doesn't take much to get her to stir awake. "Hmm... Eefie, what is it?" Voice raspy from sleep.  
  
"I can't settle, Mum... I'm too excited. Daddy made me tea and that helped a bit" It's sweet that she's giving him some credit for trying.  
  
"K'olar ad'ika'" _'come here little one'_  

She pulls the girl to her chest, her head pillowed on her breast.. he can see her whispering sweet words to her, soft fingers playing with her hair. "Udes jii" _'rest now'_  
  
Eefa melts in her arms, almost immediately. He climbs into bed once more, palms his daughters back, if only for a moment. He kisses her soft cheek. "sleep well, Eefie" she doesn't say anything back, Already being pulled to sleep in her mother's arms. Can he blame the girl? Theirs no better place to be.  
  
Satine reaches for him then, the hand that was previously on the girls back now cupping his face. He doesn't have to look at her to know what she wants. _'sleep Ben'_  
  
He obeys, he tucks himself into his daughters back, His heavy arm around her. Satine's fingers are playing with his hair now, slowly pulling him to sleep as well.  
  
Before he drops into nothingness she whispers "Goodnight my love"

* * *

  
They have a long journey ahead of them. The Lars' homestead is two hours away from their home. Satine is packing up Afu. They decided to give Miwa a break. All three easily fit in one Eiopie anyway, plus, it's just dinner. Nothing heavy is coming back home with them.  
  
Their daughter is jumping around eagerly. She did her hair this morning, but she seems to have made a mess of it with all her jumping.  
  
"Is it time to go yet?" She's only asked about 20 times today.  
  
"Almost, little star," she says patiently. Ben steps outside to join them, water jug in hand, gives it to her to pack up. He's never been very expressive, but she can tell he's on edge. Their daughter has run off somewhere, the perfect time to talk to him. "Ben?" He looks at her, question in his eyes. She shuffles closer to him, her hands on his chest "I don't need force powers to sense your unease"  
  
He has learned years ago not to bother denying anything with her "I suppose I'm a little tense about tonight...Owen is.. difficult." He's really underplaying it. He's pretty sure Owen despises him. It wouldn't shock him if they got there and he sent them right back.  
  
"You've told me he's not to keen on you being around Luke, but maybe he's changed. It will all work out." She kisses him on the cheek, the brightest smile. "I'm going to fix Eefa's hair, then we can leave"  
  
He nods and she's off, calling their daughter. She's right. Force, give him strength for tonight.

* * *

  
  
He's been here more times then he can count in the last 8 years, but it's truly bizarre to be here now, knocking on their door. It's Beru who answers.  
  
"Hi, Beru!" His daughter waves excitedly  
  
"Hi, Sweetie...Hello... Welcome." she says tentatively. He thinks it's just Beru's nature to be a bit shy. She lets them in and of course, it's Satine who speaks next.  
  
"Hello, I'm Satine. Pleased to meet you." She shakes her hand.  
  
"Beru.." smiling politely. "..please sit down" He isn't quite sure how to act right now. Social gatherings aren't really his strong suit. He thinks it might be best to let Satine handle most of the talking. Instead, he focuses on their daughter.  
  
"You have a lovely home.. " she adds.  
  
"Oh thank you, My husband's family has owned it for generations...Owen! Luke! Our guests are here!" She calls out.  
  
They can hear what has to be the footsteps of a little boy. When he finally appears, he catches sight of their daughter "Eefa! You're here!" He says excitedly. Eefa runs over to him and hugs him. Both kids giggling. It's utterly adorable. Beru calls over her nephew "I know you're excited about Eefa but we have other guests too.."   
  
The boy shuffles forward, gives his hand to Ben "Hi Ben"  
  
"Hello, Luke," Ben says back. Satine can see what he meant by he looks like Anakin.  
  
"And this is Eefa's mother, Satine. Can you say hi?" Beru's hands on the boy's shoulders.  
  
He looks up at her and the minute he does she sees it. Padmé. She agrees, he looks like his father, but something in his eyes scream Padmé. She bends down to his level, extends her hand, grasping his tiny one. "Hello darling.." she says almost reverently. She finds herself having to control her emotions before she starts bursting into tears.

  
_'This is Padmés boy. Oh how she would have loved him'_  
  
He smiles back shyly, blushing. _'Oh sweet boy'_  
  
From behind she sees a man, who she suspects to be Owen. He steps forward, arms crossed and a blank look on his face. She straightens up, extends her hand, "Hello, you must be Owen. I'm Satine."  
  
He shakes her hand firmly "Hello." Looks over at Ben  
  
"Kenobi" his voice had undertones of hostility that he tried to keep under wraps. Ben nods back in acknowledgment, trying not to stir the pot. The room feels cold as ice in that moment.  
  
Eefa comes next to her, gets in front of the man and says gingerly "Hello Mr.Lars, you've never met me before, but I'm Eefa!" Her smile wide, her missing teeth making it even more endearing. Leave it to their daughter to break the ice.   
  
He cracks a smile at her _'so he does have a heart'_   "Luke has told me an awful lot about you, Eefa.. please, call me Owen."  
  
"Dinner should be ready soon. Luke, help me set the table please." Beru and Luke disappear into the kitchen, "Oh! I want to help too!" Eefa says, catching up to them. That leaves Owen with Satine and Ben.  
  
The silence is deafening. "So Owen...I was telling Beru what a lovely home you have. She said it's been passed down from generations?"  
  
"Yes, my father owned it before I did and one day it will be Luke's"  
  
As if. The boy would never be content being a simple farmer. Not with his parents' blood running through his veins. 

But he's not gonna say that. Satine seems to be thinking the same thing, a forced smile plastered on her face.  

This is going to be loads of fun. 

* * *

  
  
Most of the meal was spent listening to the children talk, Beru and Satine would engage too but they kept it light. Owen stayed silent most of the time, As did Ben. Once dinner was over, the kids ran off to play.  
  
The adults moved to the living room where they chatted and drank for a while. Once again, Owen said nothing the whole time. Beru was lovely, she finds. She had a gentleness about her that was comforting.  
  
"Like I was telling Ben in Mos Espa, Your daughter is a delight" Beru adds with a smile.  
  
"Oh, thank you.. she's the light of our life." She looks at Ben and takes his hand. He has been almost silent the whole time. She keeps looking at him, silently asking if he is okay...it only takes a second to respond back, their communication lost on everyone else.  
  
"Luke is a beautiful little boy too."  
  
"You knew him.. before? Before he came here? The way you look at him... its as if you know him" Beru asks carefully.  
  
Satine's eyes meet Ben's again, asking if it's okay to trust these people. They are getting freakishly good at this silent communication. The only other person he was able to do this with was Anakin, It's truly remarkable he can do it with her, even if she's not force sensitive.  His eyes respond yes. "His mother was a dear friend of mine"  
  
"I see... I met her once before, we thought she was a kind woman."  
  
Satine nods back, thinking of her friend, who would have loved her children if she was here.  
  
"You have those powers too?" Owen asks, looking directly at Satine.  
  
Ben has been waiting for this the whole night, he has felt Owen's presence in the force and it's been borderline hostile all evening. Only a matter of time before he explodes.  
  
"Uh.. no," Satine says, taken aback  
  
"But your daughter does" he adds  
  
"She's force sensitive, yes.."  
  
Here it comes.  
  
"I knew it" he stands up "look, I don't know what angle you people are working here, but using a child to get your way? It's despicable"   
  
"Owen!" Beru says in a scolding tone.  
  
"No Beru! I won't let this wizard get his way! Can't you see what's going on here? He's using the girl to get in good with Luke...and for the life of me, I can't understand why you would expose your daughter to this man. You seem like a smart woman, take your kid and run!"  
  
Satine's eyes filled with fury. How dare this man suggest they are using their daughter as a pawn?! She gets up too, standing toe to toe with him. Ben knows he can't stop her, so he lets her go. What a mess. Poor Beru is bright red at this point.  
  
"You have completely misunderstood this whole situation Owen, and I don't like one bit what you are suggesting here... If you think we planted Eefa to get in good with Luke you are wrong! They connect with one another, for reasons you may never understand" she points at Ben "That man, is my daughter's father, and she is safer with him than anywhere else in the galaxy! So is Luke!  
  
"Luke is doing just fine! We can handle him without any of your help!"  
  
He should say something. Really, this fight isn't with Satine, but himself. He gets up calmly, a firm hand grasps Satine's shoulder. Which silently says 'I've got this'  
  
"That's for now, Owen.. but the boy's power can't be denied forever. What will you do when he finds out who he really is?"  
  
Beru, speaks before she gives Owen a chance.  
  
"..when he was a baby, he could move things.. he does things sometimes.. we don't fully understand it."  
  
"Beru!" Owen exclaims  
  
"The boy is powerful in the force if he had guidance it would help him," Ben adds, directing himself to Beru.  
  
"We've heard it all before Kenobi! I've just about had it with you! The boy's father is dead because of you, and your Jedi order, and I won't let that happen to Luke!!" He's jabbing Ben on the chest with every sentence, Ben doesn't react much. Owen doesn't scare him. He continues on with his tirade  
  
"Now you can drag your little girl to the depths with you, but you will stay away from my boy!" He storms off before anyone can say anything more.  
  
"Owen!!" Beru says, clearly appalled by his behavior. "..I...I am so sorry, Ben, Satine.. he just. He thinks he's doing what's best for Luke." Beru says flustered.  
  
"It's alright... " Satine says kindly "it's clear he loves Luke and is trying to protect him."  
  
Though he is being a colossal ass about it.  
  
"I can tell you are great people, and you care deeply about Luke. That is of great importance to me. Even if Owen doesn't see it, he needs friends. If he wishes for him not to be trained, we must respect that. But I hope you will still be interested in seeing Luke"  
  
"Of course we are!!... besides, How can we separate Eefa from Luke now."  
  
Both women chuckled at that.  
  
"Will Owen even allow that? For us to see him?" Ben adds curiously.  
  
"He will not take away his friend. I won't allow it. If you promise to not teach him anything of the force then I trust you with my nephew."  
  
"You have my word, Beru... I would never teach him anything without yours or Owen's consent."  
  
She gives him a nod, a reserved smile.  
  
Satine grasps Ben's arm "it's getting pretty late, darling. We should be heading back... I'll go find the children. "  
  
He nods in acceptance and watches her go.  
  
"She's remarkable too, you know.."  
  
He smirks at her words "Yes well, where do you think Eefa gets it from?"  
  
He shudders to think what his life would have been like without Satine and Eefa. Their little family has kept him sane.  
  
He would have survived, sure. but there would have been no real joy to his life here.

* * *

  
  
Today has been Eefa's favorite day.  
  
Right after dinner, she and Luke went to his room, he has so many cool things. He likes to tinker with old droids and he was showing her one he was building all on his own! It's not finished yet, but once it is, he was going to show her all the cool stuff it could do.  
  
She thinks Luke is probably the smartest boy she's ever met.. he is also the kindest. He shared all his toys and even told her she could borrow some. He was learning to read basic just like her, and he's fluent in Huttese! He even taught her some and she showed him some Mando'a in return. After that, they played star pilots again. They pretended they were beating all the bad guys in the galaxy together.  
  
She loves his farm. where she lives it's all rocks and cliffs but here, it's plains for miles. It makes looking at the suns set even cooler because the suns disappear into the sand almost.  
  
After the suns had set, they laid in the sand looking at the stars. The only light coming from the moons and Luke's house.  
  
"I come here all the time and watch the stars... Uncle Owen says each star is like a person in the galaxy"  
  
Eefa looks up awed "there are so many..."  
  
"Yeah, one day I'm gonna go out there and see all the different planets... wanna come?"  
  
"Sure.."Eefa says with a giggle.   
  
"It must be so cool to be in a spaceship... "Luke says longingly  
  
"I've been in one before, you know.."  
  
"What?! No way? What's it's like? When? How do the stars look from up there?" He eyes wide and mouth open  
  
"I was really little, but I remember it being cold all the time..and the stars look just as small from up there."  
  
"Did you live in the stars?"  
  
"I don't remember. All I remember is Mama and coming here, mostly. I like it here, it's where I found my Daddy."  
  
"I've never met my father.."  
  
Eefa takes a moment to look at her friend, he's still staring up at the stars and he looks so sad. She has to try to cheer him up.  
  
"Well...maybe you just gotta find him as I did with my Dad."  
  
"No Eefie.. he's dead. So I can't find him. That's what Uncle Owen said."  
  
She lifts up, resting her chin on her palm as she looks at him "Oh... At least you have a nice home, and your Aunt and Uncle seem nice. Plenty of kids don't have loving homes. That's what Mum always says."  
  
"That's true.."  
  
"Do you have a Mummy?"  
  
"I think so... but I've never asked about her."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I'm too afraid to ask..."  
  
"Eefa!! Luke!!" They hear in the distance. It's her Mummy.  
  
"Over here!!" Eefa shouts  
  
She can see her mother coming towards them "There you are, I've been looking everywhere for the two of you"  
  
"We are watching the stars, Mama."  
  
"Hmm... I see" she sits down next to her daughter, kisses her cheek "You know it's time to go home now, don't you little star?"  
  
Both kids start grumbling and complaining over one another.  
  
"Now, now, children....you've had hours to play together. We can come over some other day."  
  
"Five more minutes with the stars, Satine? Please?" Luke asks shyly. He has mostly avoided talking to her all evening..and when he has, he blushes. She thinks he might have a little crush on her.  
  
"Well, alright.. if you insist."  
  
Both kids cheer and she moves Eefa to her other side, settles in between the kids, laying down. She listens to all their questions, tries to answer most of them and laughs at all the silly things they come up with.  These kids are truly remarkable.

* * *

  
  
"Alright, children.. time to say your goodbyes," Satine says. After the five minutes, they made it back to Luke's front door, where Beru and Ben were waiting.  
  
Eefa hugs Beru first "Bye Beru... Thank you for letting me come over"  
  
"No problem, sweetie. You're always welcome"  
  
Luke shakes Ben's hand and when he reaches Satine he smiles shyly again. "Thank you for the five minutes, Satine."  
  
She bends down and grabs his shoulders "Your welcome, darling.. "she gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Take care"  
  
Luke's eyes look like they might pop out of his head, he turns a deep red, and yeah, he definitely has a crush. He walks away almost dazed. It's as funny, as it is cute.  
  
Ben grabs her hand to get her attention "Downright evil..what you just put that poor boy through...he didn't know what hit him" he says in a low tone. She laughs "Funny. It's the same way you reacted when I gave you your first kiss." She winks at him, and now look who's blushing.  
  
They can see their daughter say her last goodbyes, and she runs to them. 

"Did you have fun, Eefie?" her mother asks.  
  
"oh yes, Mama!! I want to come again." The girl yawns as she says it, Ben helps them both up Afu. He suspects their daughter will fall asleep, so he sits her sandwiched in between her parents where she can stay nice a warm. He can feel both of their arms around him, as they ride home. 

Today wasn't perfect, but it was progress. Beru had promised to let them see Luke, something he never thought possible. And even though he's not allowed to train him, he knows this is one step closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will most likely be sometime next week. Thoughts on this chapter?


	7. Fear and Strength

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump in this chapter..

"Again"  
  
Another slash, jab, he blocks her strike effectively, getting the staff under her feet once more.  
  
"Again"  
  
She looks up at him, frustrated, huffs out a breath.  
  
"You must anticipate my moves. You're not concentrating.. " he says as he's helping her up. Handing her the wooden staff again.  
  
"I'm trying, Daddy"  
  
"Do or do not, there is no try"  
  
She actually rolls her eyes at him.  
  
"Close your eyes-"  
  
"My eyes closed?! Dad, I can barely do it looking.."  
  
"Close your eyes so all you have is the force. Feel the force... It's all around you"   
  
Eefa closes her eyes, this is harder then she thought. She had practically begged her father since she was eight to teach her basic combat, and now that she's old enough, it's proving to be more of a challenge then she anticipated. Deep breath in and out.. the force was her ally.  
  
She goes for another strike, his own staff, countering hers, this time she blocks every one of his blows. All with her eyes closed.  
  
"Well done"  
  
She smiles, feeling good about her victory, though it was small.  
  
"When can I use a lightsaber?" She says, trying to catch her breath.  
  
"This is basic combat, ..no lightsabers."  
  
"But you were taught basic combat with a lightsaber! And you were four!"  
  
"Those were different times, dear girl. Using a lightsaber now would cause unwanted attention...this is your basic combat"  
  
He really does wish he could teach her. The lightsaber was an elegant weapon, almost like an extension of one's self. No other weapon could compare. He misses using it as much as he did years ago. He would practice in the privacy of their own home occasionally, but for the most part, it was clipped to his belt, and came to no use. What would be the point of teaching her if she can't use it? The point was for her to defend herself, not attract every Inquisitor in the Galaxy.  
  
Her brows furrow at him.  
  
He grabs her shoulders and meets her eyes. She's getting so tall.  
  
"I will teach you one day...just not now, darling" his eyes twinkling as he says it.  
  
She gives him a nod and a small smile back. Then he's back to his stony face. At the moment, she is his student and nothing more.  
  
"Get in position"  
  
She does, ready to meet one of his strikes. They practice this dance for what seems like hours. After that, they meditate until the suns come down.

* * *

  
  
Ben feels it again on their way back. The gentle tug of his old master. He always feels torn when this happens. For now, he can focus on his daughter, who is on his back like she always is when they go on these little excursions together, her breath at his neck.  
  
He suspects he only has a short time before they can continue this part of their little ritual. Eleven. She will be Eleven in a few short weeks. He enjoys these moments with her more then he can say. And though it fills him with pride to see all the new things she has learned, he can't help but feel a bit sad too.  
  
She's growing up too fast.  
  
He wasn't even there for the first few years of her life. It's time he will never get back. She must be able to sense his maudlin thoughts because she lifts her chin off his shoulder, looks at him questionably.  
  
"Is everything alright, daddy?"  
  
"Yes.. you did an excellent job today. I'm very proud of you."  
  
"But I fell so many times.."  
  
"It doesn't matter how many times you fall, as long as you always get back up"  
  
She rests her head back on his shoulder, let's out a long sigh.  
  
"Thank you for teaching me, Papa."  
  
He reaches for one of the hands that's around his neck and kisses the small hand. He can feel her smiling into his shoulder.

* * *

  
  
Satine is outside with the Eiopies when they finally make it back. She's giving them their meal for the night.  
  
"Hello, my loves," she says from the Eiopies pen. "How did it go?"  
  
Her daughter runs to her, gives her a hug.  
  
"Great!.. but I fell quite a lot, I got a bruise on my hip.. oh! and a cut on my arm" Eefa shows her mother the cut and she inspects the wound. It's on her forearm, not too deep thankfully, sees a bit of sand mixed in with her blood.  
  
"Oh dear... Go wash up so I can put some bacta on that."  
  
"Yes, mama.." she goes inside leaving her parents alone.  
  
Ben comes to her, longing for her embrace. He falls into her arms, nose nudging her neck. She automatically starts carding her fingers in his auburn hair "Tiring day?" She murmurs.  
  
"Mmm.." Is all she gets from him, his hands tightening around her waist. She grabs his face, her hands stroking his cheeks "What is it?"  
  
"I'm going to stay alone for the night. I felt his presence today" Qui-gon only comes to him when he's alone. It doesn't happen too often, but when he feels him, he goes somewhere off on his own. Satine doesn't particularly love it, neither does he or their girl. Them three being apart isn't something any of them want. Nevertheless, he goes and they are well used to it by this point.  
  
Satine nods at him, her hands in his beard. She can see some grey peeking through in some areas. Some grey at his temples. Makes him even more handsome, she thinks.  
  
"So help me put her to bed and you can be on your way. Where will you stay?"  
  
"...the force will guide me"

* * *

  
"Tell me more about the temple," she said, snuggled into bed. She's in their bed tonight, sometimes when he's gone, Eefa sleeps in here with her mother. All three of them are huddled together, Eefa in the middle. Ben continues with his bedtime stories.  
  
"Well, there were thousands of different species living there, some from land, others from water, so the temple had an aquatic level too."  
  
"No way! What other rooms did the temple have?" Eefa says eagerly  
  
"We had an extensive library, full of all kinds of holos and books. If you needed to learn anything in the galaxy, you could find it there."  
  
"Anything?"  
  
"Yes. Anything."  
  
She was always so curious about his life in the temple. Talking about it brings him a very bittersweet feeling. All the lives lost. All their culture wiped away in a matter of days. He remembers when he was just a boy, the temple was his safe haven. Home. After that year with Satine on Mandalore, he had considered leaving his home for good. He always thought even if he left and never returned, it would still be there forever. It never occurred to him that it would be gone. Destroyed, the way it was. He told his daughter the Empire destroyed the temple and the Jedi years ago. Thankfully, she didn't ask for details.  
  
"There were hundreds of meditation chambers too... you know how you have a difficult time meditating some days?" She nods at his question "Well in there, everything was made quiet so you can feel the force surrounding you unlike anywhere else."  
  
"Wow... Did you like growing up in the temple, dad? How old were you when you got there?"   
  
"I was three... it was my only real home so yes, I loved it. I don't remember much from my home planet."  
  
"Well, what do you remember.. from Stewjon, I mean," She asks curiously.  
  
He has never talked about his homeworld with anyone. Really, he didn't remember much. But what he did remember always felt deeply personal to share and he had never told a soul. For his daughter, he would.  
  
"Let's see... I lived on a farm.."  
  
"Like Luke" she adds.  
  
"Not quite... Stewjon had plenty of green vegetation and water...It was beautiful there. Mostly, I remember my Mother."  
  
His daughter perks up at that "Really? What was she like?"  
  
"I remember how she made me feel..safe, she was a good mother, much like yours."  
  
Satine smiles at his words. She's been listening to their conversation, completely content to close her eyes and listen to their voices, gently being pulled to sleep by the two people she loves more than life itself.  
  
"She had hazel eyes.. brownish-green, and her hair..."  
  
A strawberry blonde. Now is when he realizes his daughter and his mother share the same hair color. "Well, it was the same color as yours actually."   
  
"Really?" She says eagerly  "did you hear that, mum?"  
  
"Yes, dear...that's fascinating" Satine mumbles tiredly. She reaches for her daughter's hair, stroking it out of her face. Ben looks over to Satine, her eyes are heavy. She will be asleep in a few minutes.  

 "Did you miss your Mother when you left?" The girl asks.   
  
He remembers crying the first few nights in the temple. "Yes.. very much. But it got easier the longer I stayed in my new home." 

"That's sad, Papa. You think your Mother missed you?"   
  
"I would imagine she did, yes...but she knew it was a great honor for me to be taken to the Jedi Temple." 

As a father now, he could see it was a decision she must not have made easily. He would have a hard time choosing to send his daughter away.   
  
"I think that's enough stories for today," he says kissing the girls forehead gently.  
  
"Will you be back in the morning?"  
  
"Bright and early" he smiles down at her, nudging her nose with his until he gets a giggle out of her. "Sweet dreams, Eefie"  
  
"Goodnight Daddy," she says snuggling deeply into her mother. He comes over to Satine's side kisses her, they keep it chaste for their daughter's sake.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Tine" He whispers.   
  
"Mm.. be safe"   
  
She's snuggling next to Eefa, both of them looking comfy and warm. He turns out the light and heads out before he changes his mind and joins them.

* * *

  
"It's just you and me, old girl." Ben murmurs to Miwa as they ride into the night. He rides for 30 minutes or so until he finds some shelter in a cave. He starts a fire and waits. He finds peace in the quiet wind, the crackling fire.  
  
He starts to meditate. He thinks of Luke, of Anakin, Satine, and Eefa. Always those four. He thinks of how he still hasn't trained Luke. He has become very close to them in these last almost three years. Eefa has even stayed over in the farm overnight. The Lars' enjoy his daughters company. Still doesn't mean Owen has warmed up at all to him.  
  
Knowing Luke as a child has been a privilege he thought he would never get to have. The boy is smart but more importantly, he was kind. He had all of Anakin's fine qualities, but he also had a gentle heart like his mother's. This made his and Eefa's dynamic very entertaining. His daughter could be bossy, and stubborn, but the boy took it in stride.  
  
He knows in his heart Anakin would have been so proud of his son.  
  
Just as he is proud of his own girl. Eefa is doing so well in her training. Her connection with the force has more than doubled from when she was a small girl. Despite how well she's doing, he always has this nagging worry in the back of his mind. That he may not be able to tame her wild spirit, that he will never be enough for her. His biggest fear is that he will fail his daughter the same way he failed Anakin.  
  
"You must not dwell on such things, Obi-wan" he hears the booming voice of his old master.  
  
"I know, Master... Though it's difficult not to worry...she's..well, very important to me"  
  
"You have a difficult task... This is why the Jedi forbid attachments. It can lead to many unpleasant things. You will always worry for her, but you must not let that worry blind you, For then is when it becomes dangerous."  
  
"I understand... " Ben answers back.  
  
"I never told you this, but I felt the very same for you... I was always afraid of failing you."  
  
Qui-gon Jinn?... fail him??  
  
Ben had a deep respect and love for his old master. Hearing him say he worried for him too, gave him a whole new perspective on the man. Though he knew his master cared to some extent for him, he was never very expressive with his emotions. Proper of any Jedi Knight of course, but he now sees that may be a flaw in the Jedi way. Why not express how proud you are of the people you love? It would have saved him from all the doubt and apprehension he felt as a boy. And Qui-gon does love him, right? Surely if he was afraid of failing him, he must have thought of him as...well, a son.  
  
That's why he is so open with the girl.. the love he shows his daughter, will make her stronger in the end, he has to believe that.  
  
"No, master.. you could never."  
  
"Take comfort in the fact that your daughter feels the same for you."  
  
"I suppose your right... For now, anyway."  
  
They stay quiet for the rest of the time. Meditating deeply. Trying to let his worries flow out of him.

* * *

  
  
Eefa gasps awake, her breathing harsh. Her heart is beating faster than she can keep up with, and she has no idea why.  
  
_Somethings wrong, Something's very wrong_  
  
In the haze of her panic, she forgot where she is. she looks around, tries to remember. She's in her parents' room. Her mother sound asleep beside her. Everything should be normal. Yet, the force feels frantic and urgent, nothing like she's ever felt before.  
  
She's afraid to look closer.  
  
She has goosebumps running all through her arms and legs, unable to shake the feeling of utter _wrongness_  that has settled into her bones.  
  
Danger. She's feeling an overwhelming sense of danger, the likes of which she has never felt before.  
  
"Mum!! Mum!! Wake up!!" She says frantically, shaking her mother.  
  
Her mother jolts awake "What is it!?" She gasps out.   
  
"W-we need to go! NOW! I sense danger!! We need to go! RIGHT NOW!" She says desperately.   
  
Her mother nods at her, grabs a hold of her face, tries to calm her down "Alright Darling, okay, let's go...where are we going?!"  
  
She doesn't know... she really doesn't. She's so full of fear she can't think straight. _Where is her father?! She wants her father- she feels frozen-_  
  
"Eefa! Listen to me!  I know this is hard, but you need to focus right now.. feel the force. Let it guide you, as your father taught you"  
  
She hates this. She hates that she can't help her with this, that she has to burden her this way. She's a child, she shouldn't have to be worrying about telling her where to go. But Ben was clear. If anything ever happened and he wasn't there, their daughter would know. She would know where was the safest place.  She was to trust her, and she did. It was just hard to watch her little girl struggle through it. Satine's already grabbed her daughter's cloak and her own, looking around for their shoes.  
  
"I..I don't know Mum... I can't- I.."  Her hands shaking.   
  
Ben mentioned that fear can cloud judgment. She supposes that's true even if you're not force sensitive. If her daughter couldn't, she would. She had been the only source of strength for both of them from the time she was born up until they knocked on Ben's door.  
  
"Alright.. don't worry, Darling. I'll lead us. stay close"  
  
She hugs her girl, cradling her face once more. "Ganar nayc chaabar, ik'aad" _'have no fear, baby'_  
  
Her daughter looks up at her with unshed tears, but there is a strength behind her eyes. A strength she doesn't seem to be aware of. She squeezes her hand for a moment, then they are approaching the door. Eefa is holding on to the back of her cloak, her fist clenched tight.  
  
That's when she hears them.  
  
Tusken Raiders.  
  
Blast it. This could be tricky.  
  
Sounds like a whole tribe coming their way. Thankfully they still have time to run. She would have to think fast. One thing is certain, they aren't touching her daughter.  
  
They slip out the door into the night, hoping they weren't spotted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know...kind of cliff hangery... update coming in a few days! ;)


	8. Safe and Sound

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to update this as soon as i could...

Ben wakes up with a sudden jolt, the force connection with his daughter screaming at him. It's saying _help_ repeatedly. He can't answer her back, she's must be closed off to his response.  
  
_She's frightened_  
  
What could possibly-  
  
"It's the Tusken raiders, Obi-wan... They're raiding your home. You must go now" Qui-gon declares.   
  
He's bolting out of the cave before Qui-gon finishes speaking.

* * *

  
He can feel his heart pounding in his ears as he wills Miwa to run even faster. He's didn't know she could go this fast. He just needs to see them, know they are safe. He tries to reach out to Eefa once more, but to no avail.  
  
_'It's going to be okay dear girl... Dad is coming'_  
  
It's still very dark out, but he knows this place like the back of his hand. He's close. Problem is, if he gets any closer with the Eiopie he is more likely to be spotted. "Thank you for the help, I will be back for you," he says, patting the creature affectionately. She grunts back and he's sprinting, His legs are taking him home faster then he can think.  
  
_'They are alright. they have to be alright'_  
  
He tries to reassure Eefa again. He can't reach her, no matter how hard he tries. She's never felt so far from him. He can't even feel her calling out anymore and the silence through their bond is unsettling him. Even still, he'll try again a hundred more times before he gives up. Approaching their home now, he can see the sand people.  
  
They are coming in and out, communicating in their native tongue. These creatures are monsters. They take people for no good reason, torture the ones they capture. It's sickening. He has to come up with a plan. The only weapon he has is his Lightsaber. Usually, he carries it around more out of habit than anything else, it's weight making him feel grounded. He usually doesn't get into the habit of using it, but he will if need be. He puts his hood up, sneaks his way closer.  
  
Of all the nights for them to have come, The thousands of times he _has_ been home, it had to be when he was gone. He feels the guilt of it, weighing down his heart. He always sensed when Luke was in trouble...Why couldn't he see this coming? If something were to happen to them- he doesn't think he could forgive himself. Ben tries the reel in all the emotions that threaten to overwhelm him. He must maintain his focus-  
  
A Tusken jumps right in front of him, startling him out of his thoughts.  
  
"HUUURR!! URHH URRKH!!!" He has his gaderffii in hand, pushing Ben to the ground. The gaderffii lounging towards him. He manages to miss his blows and kick back the Tusken, causing him to fall to the ground. He sees several other ones approaching. All yelling loudly, calling for more of them. 

 He is surrounded. 

Ben has fought this tribe before. It's the same one that has attacked the Lars' home as well. He makes a swift decision. He must end this quickly. Eefa and Satine may still be inside and their safety is his priority. He pulls out his lightsaber. The weight of it in his hand light and heavy all at the same time, he's igniting the blade. The tuskens back away at the glowing blue light, looking frightened. One Tusken tries to strike with his gaderffii, but Ben's lightsaber slices right through it, of course. That seems to frighten them more because they all run off, getting back on their banthas as fast as possible.  
  
He stands guard with his blade in hand until he can see them disappearing. Quickly, he puts his lightsaber back on his belt and bolts inside their home.  
  
"Eefa!! Satine!!" He screams. The house is a mess, their table knocked over, their belongings scattered on the floor. It is also Eerily silent. They aren't in here, he would have sensed them. He runs back outside, it's still dark out, but the suns will rise soon. They must have hidden somewhere if Eefa sensed the Tuskens coming which is entirely possible.  
  
He feels around himself, gets a faint lingering presence of his daughter's force signature. He heads that direction.

* * *

  
  
"Eefa!! Satine!!"  
  
He's been searching for over an hour. The suns have risen by now, and still no sight off Satine or Eefa. _'Concentrate Kenobi'_. If they ran before the attack, chances are they were just fine.  _"Let go of your fear Padawan"_ He hears his old master's voice echoing in his head. _Deep breath in, Deep breath out._  The force will guide him to them. 

He senses his daughter calling him, Their bond crackling to life again. This time, it's close. It gives him renewed energy,  _hope. 'I hear you, Eefa. I see you so clearly now.'_ He runs to her. He knows where she is, He knows she's close.  
  
"Eefa!?!" He shouts again. His voice was hoarse from shouting all morning.   
  
"Papa!!!" He hears back, her small voice makes him run impossibly fast, jumping through rocks and-  
  
He sees her. Force, She's here. She's on the ground, nestled into some rocks, curled into herself. Tears staining her face, but she's in one piece. He gathers her up in his arms, She sobs into his cloak.  
  
_'She's alright. My girl is alright'_  
  
"Oh dear girl.. oh, how relieved I am to see you... You're safe. Papa's got you" he murmurs, kissing her cheeks, trying to calm her, trying to calm _himself._  
  
His daughter is still sobbing on his shoulder, trembling, he's looking around, Satine has to be close by. Where he found the girl was too small for them both to-  
  
Eefa lifts her head, her blue eyes swimming in tears that won't stop flowing. "Papa... They took her-r. They took Mama.." A sudden coldness hits the core of him.  
  
_No. No. No. No._  
  
_Not her, No._  
  
"I-i-i... Couldn't stop them! She m-made me hide!" She sobs.  
  
"How did they take her?! Eefa!? I need to know how!" He says frantically, gripping her.  
  
"I do-on't know. Sh-she made me promise not to look!" She stutters out, frightened by his sudden intensity.  
  
Of course, she would. She wouldn't want that image to scar their daughter forever.  
  
"I'm s-so sorry, Daddy... I- I should have stopped them!" she deplored, more tears.   
  
In his worry for Satine, he seems to have forgotten for a moment how his daughter must be feeling. She must have been terrified being all alone for force knows how long.  
  
"No, no, no, darling... You did everything right, I'm proud of you. So, so proud. So is your mother" He softens, looks into her eyes, they are puffy from her tears. "Don't you worry about it...i-I will find her, alright? I'll bring her back home."  
  
She hugs him, Pulling him in tightly.  
  
' _Force, help me bring her back. His little girl needs her mother.'  He_  needs her more than words can say.

* * *

  
  
_BANG BANG BANG_  
  
No answer  
  
_BANG BANG BANG_  
  
He knows this is utterly impolite, but he's in a hurry and in no mood for niceties. He decided to take the time to come all the way over here even though he should have been heading in the other direction if it wanted to get to the tribe. The thought of leaving Eefa alone right now was too much to bear. He needed to know his daughter was safe. Owen is the one to answer. _Of course._  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are, knocking on my door like that!?!!" The man says crassly.  
  
Beru shows up next to him,  _Thank goodness,_  peeking behind his shoulder. "Ben?"  
  
"I need you to take Eefa for the day. " He says as he's holding the girl, her face hiding in his neck. She finally stopped crying and didn't want to let him go.  
  
"What's wrong, Ben? Eefa? Are you okay?" She seems to notice the girls unusual behavior.  
  
"Last night our home was raided by sand people... They took Satine. I- I need to go-"  
  
"You're taking my speeder bike. Beru, take the girl inside" Owen jumps straight into action, moves past them probably to get his speeder. He might dislike Ben, but he has always liked Satine and their daughter. He was a good man under that tough exterior, despite the way he treated him.  
  
Ben tries to put Eefa down but she won't let go, clinging to him for dear life. "Eefie... I need you to go inside with Beru." He says tenderly. He puts her on her feet, but kneels to her level, his hand clutching the base of her neck so he has her full attention. He doesn't want to leave her right now, but she must understand why he has too. "Dear girl... I need you to listen to me... I'm going to find your Mother. But I need you to stay put here...Beru and Owen will watch over you"  
  
"What if they take you too?" Fresh tears streaming down her face.  
  
"I will make it back," he says firmly, wiping her tears.  
  
He presses his forehead to hers closes his eyes for a moment "Be strong...Trust in the force. I love you" he whispers. He's trying to send her every reassurance he can muster through the force. Then he's letting her go. Beru has her arm around the girl. Pulling her into her side.  
  
"Are you coming, Kenobi?!" He hears behind him.  
  
He turns in the direction of Owen's voice. He's been getting the bike ready just as he thought. One more glance at his daughter and he's running to the man.  
  
"I'm guessing you know your way around, but do you know how to get to the tribe?"  
  
Ben has never had a reason to go to their tribe. He could figure it out, but it would be much faster if he knew.  
  
"I can't say that I do, no.."  
  
"You're going to head in that direction, for about three hours. He says pointing "Once you reach the Jundland Wastes, Head south until you see the pointed rock...Here...Take these." He hands him a pair of marcobinoculars.  
  
"I put a thermajug and a ration bar in there for you. She's going to be dehydrated and hungry." Owen says pointing to the small bag that's attached to the speeder.  
  
"Thank you, Owen." He says breathlessly 

"If there is anyone that can bring her back, it's you." Owen gives him a stiff nod. 

Was that a compliment he just heard? Ben must be losing his mind with all this chaos.  

"I- Knowing my daughter is in safe, capable hands will help me."  
  
"She is." is all he says. Ben is left frozen for a moment until Owen says "Well?? are you going to go or not Kenobi?!"   
  
It pushes him into action "Yes, yes.. right away." He turns on the bike and rides off into the horizon. 

_'Im coming Satine..hold on a little longer.'_

* * *

  
  
As Ben rides through the desert, He feels a desperation that threatens to choke him.  _What if she's not alright?'_ repeats in his head over and over. His morbid thoughts getting increasingly more insistent. Part of him wants to scream, the other part is telling him to remain calm. He's attached to her, that's why their's a monster hiding in his chest. A monster that's telling him to do whatever it takes to bring her back. It's the loudest voice in his head. But he must tame the beast within. His fear won't save her.  
  
His heart is split in two as he thinks of his daughter. He didn't want to leave her and he longs to have them both by his side.  
  
Both of them. _Safe_.  
  
He makes it past the Jundland Wastes and arrives at the Tusken tribe. _'She's down there.'_   The reckless part of him wants to jump down there right now, but he knows if he waits until sundown, he has better chances of getting to her without much resistance, as most of the men will be out raiding someplace else.  
  
So he waits until sundown, meditating. He needs to let go of all this negative emotion before he goes down there, or else. He knows Anakin would have gone in, guns blazing, chopping anyone that got in his way, and look where that got him. He can sense her. It's faint, but he knows she's alive. That brings him comfort.  
  
When it's finally nightfall, he sneaks inside the Tusken tribe, Eager to get her back. Sees all the various huts, Some sand people by the fire. He must be careful, any unwanted attention could end in lives lost. He just wants to find her and get out of here. He uses the force to search for her, checking every hut for her presence. When he locates the hut she's in, he very carefully cuts through the thick cloth, using his lightsaber. Entering the hut, he feels a mixture of relief and sadness.  
  
_'Oh Satine'_  
  
She's tied up, both hands above her head. Her head at an awkward angle. Clearly not conscious. The sight of her makes tears pool in his eyes. He goes to her side quickly, feels her pulse point. It's weak but steady. Now that he's closer, he can take in more of her features. Her bottom lip is cut, and she has a bruise on her forehead. Other then that, she looks like she would if she was sleeping. He moves her hair out of her face and she flinches awake, struggling to get out of her restraints.  
  
He gentles her, whispering "Shhh, shh...Satine. it's alright. It's me"  
  
She looks at him, sighs in relief. "Ben? Mmm, my Ben...Eefa?" He starts by removing the ties, "She is safe, thanks to you.."  once he's done he holds her up. He gives her a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Can you walk, dear?" Satine nods,  "...y-yes I think I can-" before she can fall over, he grabs her by the waist. So that's a no. "Ok..none of that, darling. It's alright. I've got you.. don't you worry."  
  
"Ben, I'm..." her eyes flutter closed, trying hard to stay conscious.  
  
He pulls her legs from under her, cradles her to his chest. "It's alright... Rest. I've got you." He whispers to her.  
  
She relaxes into his arms. Looking so peaceful. Clearly, her trust in him is unshakable. He has to get her out of here and quick. She probably hasn't eaten all day. she's most definitely dehydrated. He steps outside quietly, The woman he loves slumped in his arms. If only he can find a way to-  
  
"HUUUR! HUR! HUR! UURK!"  
  
_'kriffing sithspit'_  
  
A group of four Tusken raiders are coming towards him, more on their way. So much for quietly. For the second time today, he is surrounded by these monsters. He doesn't have time for this. He sets Satine down gently, Standing over her protectively. He pulls out his lightsaber and says calmly "I don't want to hurt you, but I will if you don't let us go in peace." His blue blade igniting for the second time today. His eyes, determined.  
  
They back up, looking at each other, bewildered. Others making frantic sounds. Pulling children behind them.  
  
He will take that as an out. He clips his lightsaber to his belt, cradling Satine once again to his chest, he runs out of there as fast as he can, force jumps his way up the jagged rocks. When he gets to the speeder, he sets her down gently. Pulls out the water. "Tine... Tine wake up.." his hand at her cheek, trying to wake her gently. She needs to drink some water before they get out of this kriffing place for good.  
  
Satine's eyes open, though barely. A hint of a smile. He puts the water to her lips and she sips it, sighs in relief. He rests his forehead on hers. She's safe. At last, he can breathe.  
  
"Let's get out of here, my love."

* * *

  
  
When they make it back the Lars home she's at least able to stand. Ben has a firm grasp at her waist for support. Beru opens almost immediately, moves out of the way to let them in. He can see Owen and the children in the next room. So nobody has been able to sleep, then.  
  
Eefa's eyes widen when she sees her parents, runs to them. "Mum!!!" She cries out, Satine lowers herself almost instantly holding her daughter. "Oh, my little star.. you were so brave. I am so proud of you." she murmurs. The girl is gripping her mother, sobbing. Their's something mournful in the way she's holding on to her.  
  
The sight is gut-wrenching. He sinks to his knees, his hands in his daughter's hair his other arm around Satine. The girl lifts her head, hugs them both tightly. "A-are you alright, Mum?" Her lips tremble, as she touches her mother's forehead lightly, where she can see a nasty bruise forming.  
  
Truthfully, Satine hurts all over, she feels like collapsing from the pain. "Just a little banged up..." she tries to smile for the girl.  
  
"All three of you are staying here tonight," Beru says from the doorway, closing their front door.  
  
"You two can sleep in the guest room, Eefa can share with Luke," Owen says his arm on the boy's shoulders.  
  
"Thank you," Ben says grateful for their hospitality. A journey back home seems nearly impossible right now.  
  
Satine is still looking at their daughter, stroking her hair. "I think you should go rest now, darling... I am just fine, and it's getting late. Your father will stay with me"  
  
Luke steps closer to them and holds Eefa's hand. "C'mon, Eefie.. you can sleep in my bed and we can read that book I was telling you about." Sweet boy. He's trying to distract her. Satine gives him a smile for it, a small wink.  
  
Her daughter pulls away from them hesitantly, "I'll see you in the morning?"  
  
"We'll see you in the morning..Goodnight, Eefie" her mother says, giving her one final kiss on the cheek before she goes into Luke's room.  
  
"I'll be in to kiss you both goodnight in a few minutes," Beru says. When the children are finally gone, all her effort to appear put together seems to have diminished greatly. Her vision blurs as she tries to stand again, nearly falling over in the process. Both Ben and Owen help her to her feet and place her on the couch. "I can sense your in pain, dear. Where is it worst." Ben says hovering over her.  
  
She winces, closing her eyes. "M-my back."  
  
His eyes fall to her back, he sees deep red spots peeking through the cloth of her top. He hadn't noticed it before. _'Force if it looks like that through her clothes-'_  
  
Owens' eyes widen "I'll go get some bacta"  
  
"Beru, a shower.. we need a shower for her."  
  
"Right this way" she leads them to the refresher. Ben helping Satine, careful not to touch her back. "I'll be back with towels and fresh clothes."  
  
"Thank you, he murmurs. He's pulled her into his arms, his lips grazing her forehead. Resting there, just breathing her in. When Beru comes back, she has towels and clothes for both of them, as promised. Along with some bacta. "The guest room is just down the hall, do you need anything else?" Owen is coming up behind her, hand on Beru's shoulder. He looks just as concerned as his wife does.  
  
"No, we can manage. Thank you both, we are eternally grateful for your kindness."  
  
"Wake us if you need anything else," Owen says as they turn to leave to their room. Now it's just him and Satine.  
  
She's not looking at him... her hands fiddling with his tunic. He waits for her to speak.    
  
"They-um... whipped me. It's not a pretty sight, I imagine.." Warning him.  
  
He kisses the nape of her neck, eyes closing, gathering the strength to see what they did to her. He was sure he wasn't going to like it.  
  
He starts taking off her top, carefully peeling back the cloth from her skin. The blood is sticking to the cloth and It's pulling on her sensitive skin. She gasps, eyes slammed shut.  
  
"Sorry.." he says kissing her shoulder.  
  
It's bad. Her back is marked with long gashes. Ugly red lines, all along her once porcelain skin. Her whole back is swollen and red, Some gashes deeper than others, caked in blood. A lot of blood.  
  
He tries not to gasp at the sight. They have to clean her wound. This could easily get infected and that's the last thing she needs right now.  
  
He makes quick work of her pants, and once she naked, he turns on the shower, removes his clothes as well.  
  
"This is going to be painful, Satine."  
  
"Yes... " She hisses, biting her lip.   
  
The water is running and he pulls her in slowly, holding on to her, her head resting on him. As the water gets closer to her back, He takes a deep breath in "Are you ready?" He hesitated. She nods her head on his shoulder. Force, _he's_ not ready for this.  
  
He moves her closer to the water and she instantly cries out in pain. Her hands clutching his forearms and back frantically, her eyes closed tightly. She's gasping, until she eventually starts sobbing into him, her legs buckling at the searing pain. He holds her up, steadily. He can see the crimson circling the drain, the smell of her blood thick in the air. He's trying to be strong for her, as he gently moves his hand on her marred back, trying to wash away the blood, the little pieces of sand stuck there. "Shhh.. it's alright Tine.. my dear, it will be over soon" It's not alright. It's the furthest from alright he has ever been. She keeps nodding into him and it's wearing down his resolve. Tears prickle at the corners of his eyes. He can feel her warm tears on his chest.  
  
He's own tears fall into her hair.

* * *

  
After their shower, he carries her to their room for the night. She's dead on her feet, she nearly fainted from the pain twice during the shower. He places her on the bed gently and she lays on her stomach. He still has to put the bacta on her. He reaches for it, he didn't bother putting a shirt on her. He didn't want the fabric touching her sensitive back.  
  
"I'm going to put some bacta on you now" he doesn't want to surprise or startle her. There has been enough of that today. She nods in acknowledgement and he gets right to work, Smearing the cool gel on her cuts. Hoping it will bring her some kind of relief. He wishes he could take her to the temple. The Jedi healers would have helped immensely. He finishes, and he moves her still wet hair out of her face. She looks half asleep already, the soothing motion of him playing with her hair is almost making her purr. She's moved to her side, facing him.  
  
"Qui-Gon was with me... In the Tusken Raider camp. He was with me. You wanna know what he told me?" Her eyes closing.  
  
Qui-gon kept her company? Oh, that brings him some consolation. "Hmm?" Ben says curious to hear what he told her.    
  
"He said to keep fighting.. that I was the toughest girl he ever knew and I still needed to teach our girl how to be the toughest too. He said you wouldn't be able to, only I could."  
  
Ben chuckles at her words, she smiles with her eyes still closed.  
  
"It's true... it's very true, my dear." He pulls her closer, her nose at his neck. "You're the strongest woman I've ever known" He strokes her hair until he knows she has truly fallen asleep. He still feels heavy with all the events of today. Things could have ended much worse. He's content to have her in his arms again, and even if she is hurting, she's right where she belongs. He will make it better for her. "I love you... " He whispers into the darkness, kissing her eyelids, her cheekbones, the cut on her soft lip, her chin. He falls asleep to her warm breath at his neck.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for going on this journey with me! Until next chapter :)


	9. Open Wounds

The throbbing pain in her back wakes her. She feels his warm breaths at the top of her head.  
  
 _'It's Ben, she's safe_ '  
  
She reaches for the hand that's resting on her arm, pulls the hand to her lips. He grunts, but doesn't wake.  
  
 _'He found me'_  
  
She knew he would. She never doubted him. Kriff, The pain in her back is intense.  
  
 _'He will take care of me'_  
  
Like he knows she would if the roles were reversed.  
  
"I can hear you thinking... " he takes the hand that was in her grasp, strokes her arm slowly. Oh, that feels nice..almost distracts her from the pain. "Shouldn't you be sleeping?"  
  
"Mm..my back hurts."  
  
He lifts his head, his eyes full of sorrow. "I know, I'm so sorry, Tine... If I would have stayed home-"  
  
"Stop it. No, Ben... You are not to blame for this. What happened, happened. I won't allow you to blame yourself for it." looking intently in his eyes.   
  
He could have stopped it. He left them, and if he would have been there, it would have never happened."I could have prevented all of this.. there is no denying it" he says, a lump forming in his throat. She strokes his face, trying to soothe him "We've been living in this forsaken planet for almost 7 years now... you longer. Things like this happen every day here. There is no stopping it sometimes." But _he_ is the reason she has stayed here, to begin with. He would be lying if he didn't feel guilty about that.  
  
"Remember that conversation we had all those years ago? " She says, soft fingers stroking.  
  
They knew it wouldn't be easy to live here. But ultimately they decided they could live with the risks, so long as it was together.  
  
He hums back, he knows what they said, but seeing her hurt wasn't anything he ever agreed to.   
  
"We knew there would be ups and downs...I wouldn't trade our lives together for anything, Would you?"   
  
"No, Tine... " He says softly.  
  
She shifts, forcing him to lay on his back. She pillows her head on his chest. "Then stop blaming yourself for things you cannot change. I am alright.. you saved me and everything will be just fine soon enough."  
  
She deserves more than this life.  
  
"Tine... One day we are going to get out of this place. You have my word." he stated. She looks up at him again, a small smile on her lips. 

"As long as it's with you my dear, you can take me to the edge of the galaxy."

* * *

  
"Eefa"  
  
"..Eefa!"  
  
Her eyes pop open, chest heaving. Her throat feels so dry...she can't remember what she was dreaming about but knows it wasn't pleasant. Why is Luke looking at her like that?  
  
"You were having a nightmare." He says, standing at the edge of her bed. Well, his bed. He let her sleep there. "Are you okay, Eefa? Should I get your Mom or Dad?" He sounds so concerned.   
  
"NO!.. no, no... I'm fine." She says, getting her breathing under control.   
  
"You sounded really scared... I can get Aunt Beru, she can-"   
  
"I said no, Luke!" She barked out. Why can't he let this go?  
  
He puts his hands up, defeated. "Okay! okay! If you really don't want to..." He's walking back to the makeshift bed on the floor Aunt Beru set up for him. She stares up at the ceiling. Every time she closes her eyes she has another nightmare, or she thinks of another way she could have stopped all of this. She buckled under the pressure. She could have stopped this if she would have concentrated. Like Dad taught her. Maybe if they would have gone the other direction, If she would have helped her mother, the Tusken's wouldn't have caught sight of them. Maybe if she was faster, stronger. Maybe-  
  
"Do you want to talk about it with me?" She hears him say from the floor. She releases a heavy sigh. He didn't give up, did he?  
  
"No, Luke.."  
  
"...Eefie. I'm your best friend. Best friends tell each other everything."  
  
She wishes that we're true. How can she tell him without him knowing about her force powers? Dad had made it crystal clear. She was to not talk about her abilities with Luke. Besides, he wouldn't understand...but she knows him. He won't give up on her. Ever. She has to give him something.   
  
"I..I'm just sad, alright? I'm upset my mum got hurt and I couldn't stop it." Great. Now she's crying. _Again._  
  
"How could you have stopped it?" He asks.   
  
"..I could have tried, but I didn't because...I was too scared."  
  
Luke gets up from his bed again, this time his pillow in hand. "w-what are you doing?" She says wiping away her tears.  
  
"I'm going to sleep next to you. Just in case you have another nightmare. Scoot over."  
  
"Luke, I'm-"  
  
"You're not fine. Scoot over." He says firmly. "This is my bed, anyway.... You have to share."  
  
She rolls her eyes at him "fine..." moves over to give him room. He settles next to her, staring up the same way she is. She reaches over to grab his hand firmly. He gives it to her, his silence and unwavering support give her enough peace to drift off into sleep.

* * *

  
Beru has always been an early riser. She would wake just before the suns. Today was no different. She whipped up a special breakfast this morning. Food always soothed the soul and she thinks everyone could use a pick me up.  
  
Everything was done, and now all she needed was the people. She should check on the children, but she will be sure not to wake them. Especially little Eefie. Poor thing was a wreck yesterday. She had never seen the girl so upset. It's best to let her rest.  
  
She peaks her head into Luke's room and looks to the floor first, where she left Luke for the night, but he's not there. That means he can only be in one place. Sure enough, looking to the bed she can see two sleeping figures. They really we're so sweet together. She thanked the stars for giving Luke such a friend.  
  
Luke begins to stir, lifting his head and rubbing his eyes. "Aunt Beru?" He mutters. She comes closer to him, touching his messy blonde hair. "Breakfast is ready, sweetheart. Come get some when you're ready."  
  
She leaves without another word, spotting Owen in the kitchen on her way back. He's already sitting down, drinking his blue milk. She leans in and gives him a kiss "How are the children?" He asks while she sets plates on the table, "Luke was awake..Eefa was still asleep when I went in."  
  
Owen sighs "That poor girl... "  
  
"Yes.. she was not herself yesterday. Hopefully today she will feel better."  
  
"Satine was...."  
  
"I know. Pretty banged up...But she will bounce back. She doesn't strike me as the kind to stay down for very long" Seeing her so fragile yesterday disturbed her. Satine always seemed in control. She was vibrant and kind, but not to be trifled with. She had an effortless elegance about her that commanded everyone's attention in the room...Almost like royalty. Beru was very fond of her, as she was of Eefa and Ben.  
  
And poor Ben, He was the glue, the calming, steady presence in his family. He was harder to read, but she knows him well enough to know he wasn't okay. He couldn't be with how Satine looked yesterday. He loves her so intently, she knows this just from what she's seen observing the two. Yeah, he was barely keeping it together.  
  
They're good people. So unfortunate they were put through this awful ugliness.  
  
She can hear Luke's footsteps as he's approaching, she sees Eefa as well. "Morning, Uncle Owen," Luke says, sitting down next to him, his usual spot on the breakfast table.  
  
"Morning, squirt. You gonna help me with farming today?"  
  
"If you need me, sure." He shrugs  
  
"How about you, Eefie? We could use the extra hand" He asks the girl. She chose to sit next to Luke, and she's slumped in her chair, clearly off somewhere else. Silence falls over them.  
  
"...Huh?..oh! Of course" she forces a smile  
  
"Did you sleep okay, sweetie?" Beru asks, serving her some porridge.   
  
"Mhmm" the girl hums, another smile.  
  
Luke glances at her briefly, then quickly goes back to eating his breakfast.  
  
"Where are my Mum and Dad?" She asks as she looks past them.  
  
"They haven't come out yet, doll," Owen says, pouring her a glass of milk.  
  
"Would you like me to get them for you?" Beru asks, finally sitting down. She sure they wouldn't mind if it was their daughter requesting them.  
  
"No!" Eefa says quickly "That won't be necessary. I'll see them when I see them." She smiles and continues to eat her breakfast.  
  
They talk about the house chores they have to complete today, the latest pod race, and that book Luke was talking about. Usually, Eefa jumps right in and becomes the main focus of any conversation, but not today. She seems content to sit and watch and if it was any other child, Beru might not be concerned. 

* * *

  
The steady rise and fall of his chest is what she wakes to. She knows he's awake because his breathing isn't as deep. Mmm. His heartbeat alone could easily pull her back to sleep, but she decides against it. Lifting her head, she looks at him. Sure enough, he's looking back, very much awake, just as she thought.  
  
"Good morning.." he rumbles, giving her one of those adoring looks.  
  
"... how long have you been awake?" She questions.  
  
He shrugs at her before he answers "Maybe an hour or so"  
  
"An hour? You're mad" He could have gotten up without waking her.  
  
"Am not... you were sleeping so soundly and you need all the rest you can get. Besides...I love holding you."  
  
He almost blushed when he said that bit. Sweet, gorgeous man. She's not sure what she did to deserve him.  
  
"How's your back?"  
  
"Still hurts..however, It's not throbbing, as it was last night"  
  
It does look a bit better now that he looks at it. Thank the stars for bacta. His fingers lightly trace her back, avoiding the deep cuts.  
  
"Are you hungry? I'm quite certain Beru made breakfast."  
  
"....I suppose I should eat something"  
  
He lifts off the bed, reaches for the blouse Beru brought her last night, throws it to her. Once she has it on, he stands in front of her, looking her over. He reaches for her wrist. They are an ugly purple and blue, bruised from the restraints they put on her yesterday. They both don't say a word as he brings her wrist to his lips. He's giving her that look that makes her breath falter every time.  
  
"What is it, darling?" She breathes.  
  
He tucks her hair behind her ear, his love for her pouring out of his eyes. There was a time he would only look at her this way in secret, now she's blessed enough to see it every day. "I'm just glad your alright.."  
  
She kisses him, it's slow and soft, perfection, like it always is when it's just them two. She pulls away, doesn't wish to start something she knows she can't finish, her hand reaches for his own, fingers lacing together. She loves his hands. They are bigger, calloused, stronger than her own, yet the strength they hold doesn't change the way he touches her. Always soft with her, with their daughter, and in the cold desert nights, his hands are always there to lend their warmth. "I am...I have you, don't I?"  
  
He smiles, another thing that was rare for him only a few years back, now he does so freely. His other hand cups her face, his thumb soft at her lips. "You know you do..." 

 "I love you, Ben..." So much love in her voice alone. His heart bursts, always overjoyed with her. "I love you too, my darling."

* * *

  
They hear laughter and chattering the moment they step out of the room. Everyone is at the breakfast table and my goodness. Beru went above and beyond.  
  
"Good morning everyone," Ben says with a smile.  
  
"Morning" all three Lars' repeat. Well, technically two Lars', one Skywalker. Ben ruffles the boy's hair affectionately, leans in to kiss his daughter at the top of her head. He sits down next to Eefa, the opposite end of the table to Owen.  
  
"Oh, Beru... You didn't have to go through the trouble of making all of this.." Satine says taking her seat next to Ben.  
  
"It wasn't any trouble at all, really. Please help yourselves."  
  
She would have to take it slow. Her stomach still felt fragile from yesterday. Truthfully, she doesn't feel like eating much.  
  
"Thank you.." she smiles politely at the woman.  
  
"-so I'm only missing a few more spare parts for it to work..do you think we can get them, Uncle Owen?" The boy asks eagerly.  
  
"I don't know, Luke. Depends on how many different parts you need. It might take a while to get them all"  
  
"I understand... but you will try, right Uncle?"  
  
"Yes, my boy... But I can't promise anything. Why do you want to build anything in the first place? We can just buy the droid if we really need it."  
  
"It's no fun that way... Plus, I can reprogram it to do whatever I want. That's way cooler than buying a droid, right Eefa?"  
  
Her head shoots up at her name, "uh-huh" shes says, gives Luke a tight smile. her usual enthusiasm missing.    
  
That was bizarre.  
  
Satine spent the rest of breakfast observing her daughter. She has barely said three words since she and Ben got to the table. Yesterday was an upsetting day for all of them and she knows it has to be weighing her down.  
  
"How did you sleep, Little Star?"  
  
"Fine, Mummy," she says plainly. She goes back to staring at her bowl. Hmm. Not very convincing. She wants to know whats going on in that head of hers. Ben would tell her to give her time. He was always waiting for her to come to him, the girl responded better that way, but she can't stop the voice in her own head that's telling her to ask.  

"Are you sure?" Satine questions.   
  
The girl looks up again "Yes, Mum." No. She's not buying it. She knows her girl. She doesn't know how much longer she can wait for her to bring it up. If this keeps up, she will have to brooch the subject.

* * *

   
The suns were too hot after breakfast for a trip back home, with Satine feeling the way she did. It would be far too uncomfortable for her. So after their breakfast, he insisted they go rest some more before their eventual trip back home. She was too tired to protest. He put some more bacta on her and watched her sleep until he eventually fell asleep himself.  
  
Eefa has been....quiet. which, if you knew the girl, you would know it's cause for concern. She was shielding her feelings through their bond so he had no way of knowing how she truly felt. They would definitely have to have a talk when they got home. Or when she was ready? He didn't know how to approach this.  
  
He knows Satine was just as worried about their daughter. With every hour the girl said nothing, she grew more and more distressed. Being taken by the sand people was frightening, but it didn't compare to knowing how it seemed to have greatly affected her daughter. He had to talk her into letting it be. At least for now.   
  
When it was finally time to leave, all three thanked the Lars' for all their help, kindness and hospitality and spent the ride back in pure silence.

* * *

  
"Eefa, if you can feed Afu and Miwa.. " her father tells her when they arrive home.  
  
"Yes.. " she says, taking Miwa into the pen.  
  
Ben is leading Satine into their home, a tight grasp on her hand. Before they enter, he stops her "It's... It's a mess in there. I just want to prepare you."  
  
She nods back, and he opens the door. After all these years, this place has become more than a place to stay. It was their home. She remembers when she and Eefa first got here. Everything looked so bare and bland. In the years they have been here, they have brought light into the place. Little pieces of all three of them all over. It wasn't much, but they had become very fond of it. No palace or Jedi quarters could compare. Naturally, It was disappointing to see it in such a state. Their things thrown all over without any care. The further she goes in, the more overwhelming it becomes.  
  
She bends down to put a chair upright again, When she stands up, her head swims and she's wobbly on her feet. He grabs her.  
  
"Woah there...you will not be doing this.." he says firmly, his hands at her waist.  
  
"Ben, i- "  
  
"Need to rest as much as possible."  
  
"For goodness sake, all I've been doing is resting! Look at this place! I need to-"  
  
"Satine, I will take care of this." He adds earnestly  
  
Eefa steps inside then, both her parents' attention now fully on her. The girl's eyes scan the room, carefully stepping over various objects. She keeps her face blank as she walks further in. She picks up an old drawing that she did when she was six, puts it on the caf table.  
  
"It's alright, Eefie. We can clean it all up, hmm?" Her father says reassuringly  
  
She says nothing. Simply nods and slowly walks past them into her room.  
  
Satine gives him a troubled look "We will talk to her...in the meantime..." Ben says leading Satine to their own room.  
  
"You need to take off your blouse so I can check your back, I'll bring you some tea and perhaps something to eat-"  
  
"Darling..." She says stopping him for a moment, her hands affectionately stroking his cheeks "You know I love you...and I appreciate you wanting to help, but I don't need to be coddled."  
  
"I'm not coddling you..." She glances at him incredulously "..I'm not! You were taken by sand people, brutality beat, you- it's- you need to rest!" He uttered, completely frustrated. She can't help but chuckle at the look on his face, how dare she not see the seriousness of the matter. "I am on the mend...what concerns me more is our daughter. I know you said to wait, but.." she trails off, not sure what to say.  
  
"I strongly believe we have to wait. If we broach the subject, We likely won't get anything out of her, She might get defensive. The girl is as stubborn as her mother-"  
  
"Hey, now" she warns.  
  
He plants a kiss on her forehead "She is also strong.." another kiss "brave..and beautiful like her mother" he adds ardently.  
  
" Hmm..you flatter me, Kenobi.." She's gazing at him.   
  
"I aim to please," He says, smiling.  
  
"You make it sound as if I made her all on my own..what does she have that's yours?" She inquires.  
  
"My hair, of course." He smirks  
  
She giggles, her hand playfully smacking his chest, The sound of her laughter making him buzz as well. She comes closer nuzzling into his neck. His hands carefully come to her blouse "May I?" He hums into her. She nods and he's turning her, carefully lifting her top, tracing his hands on her back. The bacta has certainly helped. "It's looking better...how does it feel, darling?" He asks as he leads her to their bed, thinking she won't notice. "Ben..." she groaned, rolling her eyes.   
  
"At least lay down" he insisted.  
  
"How about I help clean up that mess in our living room..."  
  
"Absolutely not" Shaking his head.  
  
"I can sit on the couch and tell you where to put things," she says, trying to convince him.  
  
He stays quiet. He doesn't see the harm in that. If she's sitting, that's taking it easy at the very least. She _does_ know where everything goes better than he does.  
  
"You'll stay on the couch? The whole time.."   
  
"You have my word" She stated.  
  
Having her boss him around for a few hours didn't sound so horrible. That way he can finish faster and maybe they can get a word in with Eefa before bedtime.  
  
"Alright, deal"

* * *

  
It takes two hours, but they finally had their home back to how it was. Mostly, anyway. Some items were broken, but nothing too important. Satine is looking better than she did this morning. It would be a while before she felt good as new, but he knows that won't stop her. She even helped him cook a quick dinner for the three of them.  
  
"Get Eefa will you? It's just about ready." She says from the kitchen, as she's stirring the pot.  
  
He obliges her and gets in front of the girl's room, knocking softly....no answer.  
  
"Eefa?"  
  
He slowly opens the door and sees the girl on her bed, very much asleep. She hadn't come out once since they got home. He wonders how long she's been asleep then. Her shoes are still on, so he peels them off of her, Puts the blanket over her.  
  
He's glad she's resting. He doubts she slept very much last night. She needs all the rest she can get. He leans in gives her a kiss on the forehead, his hand caressing her cheek for a moment. He turns off her light and leaves her in peace. Satine throws him a questioning look when he doesn't come out with the girl, as she's setting the bowls on the table.  
  
"She's asleep" he shrugs.  
  
She sits down and Huffs a breath "I was hoping we would have a talk later tonight."  
  
"As was I..  I suppose it will have to wait till morning"

* * *

  
_At first, it was pitch black._   
  
_Eefa couldn't see her own hands, she looks around desperately for a way out. Where is she? Then a light, tiny and flickering. She tries to run towards it, but with every step, it was getting smaller and smaller until it disappears entirely. It's just so dark. Suddenly, The very concept of her having arms and legs, a body at all seemed to be foreign. She stopped running. How can she run without a body? It was no use. She felt cold. Lonely in this place._   
  
_She hears something behind her. But where is behind? What's up what's down._   
  
_It's someone breathing. It's slow and steady, echoing._   
  
_"H-hello?" She says anxiously. "Anyone there?" Her voice is echoing as well._   
  
_Then she sees a red blade. A lightsaber. It's ignited and still. the gentle hum the same as her father's the few times she's seen it. She's never seen one like this before. Crimson. It's light a welcome change from all the pitch-black surrounding her._   
  
_"Take it, child." Says a voice, booming in the quiet stillness._   
  
_Should she? If she used it, she can find a way out of this pitch black. She can go home. And even if she didn't, at least she would have something in all this nothingness. That would be of some comfort. She **wants** to take it, Longs to get out of here. But something about this...it's not right._   
  
_"Take it." The voice, more forceful._   
  
_She steps back. Or at least thinks she does. "n-no" she utters._   
  
_"Take it, if you want a way out." **a way out**. She does want to get out but-'_   
  
_"NO," she says more confidently. She doesn't like this things tone. Whoever, **Whatever** this thing is, it can't be good. _   
  
_The figure says nothing.. all she can hear is the humming of the crimson blade. ".....very well then" it's voice even and calculated. The figure that seems to be holding it, is coming straight towards her, running full force, it's coming faster and faster. She tries to run, but she can't. She stood Inert like a stone. Her legs are locked in place, as the red saber slices right through her except- **she's not dead.**_   
  
_She's laying on the ground, it's hot. Hotter than the twin suns on it's hottest day. At least here she can see. But what she does see isn't much better. Lava. Molten rocks everywhere. The sky is dark, air thick and smokey. It's hard to breathe here. She can hear the rush of the lava as it floats away near her in a stream, yellows, oranges, and reds meshing together. She doesn't feel safe here. Only more fear._   
  
_"I hate you!!" Says a voice. She looks just below her, sees a man. **A burning man** , his eyes are red, his flesh burning as he clutches the rocks, pushing himself closer to her. She's never seen anyone look so angry, so full of **hatred**. And he's looking at her, his gaze never wavering. With all the loathing of a thousand suns. Why is he looking at her that way? Without warning, he catches hold of her ankle, pulls her closer to him. "Let me go!!" She screams holding on the rocks, trying to escape the searing pain of his burning hand around her ankle, but he's much stronger than her. He's dragging her down with him into the lava. She screams and screams with no one to listen. Only the burning man._   
  
_Eventually, He drags her under._   
  
_When she wakes again, she's laying on the sand. Her breaths harsh from the fear. She still feels the burning man's strong hands on her ankle. She shuffles up as soon as she can. She sees the twin suns and her home. Mum. Dad. She wants her parents more than anything. She runs to the front door, but it's already open._   
  
_"Mum!?! Dad?!!" She yells desperately into the house. But there is no answer._   
  
_She runs Inside, their stuff thrown everywhere. She goes to her parents' room. They must be in there, they wouldn't leave her here all alone. She calls them again. Until finally, she enters the room. Her mother on the bed. She's sleeping. Relief washes over her at the sight of her. She's just been so scared._   
  
_"Mummy?" No answer. Something is wrong. Very wrong. She gets closer to her "Mummy" she reaches for her, to shake her awake but she won't wake up._   
  
_"Mama!" voice cracking._   
  
_Nothing. She can't see her face, her back turned to her and that's when she notices. Blood. The crimson is seeping through her shirt, over the blanket, all over the mattress, slowly and fast all at the same time. She jumps back, horrified._   
  
_Her hands are sticky with her blood, she shakes with fear, screams, and cries for what feels like hours._   
  
_Her mother. Her mother is **gone.**_   
  
_She calls for her father until her voice is hoarse, she cries until there are no more tears._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was kinda mean to our girl here.. :/ but it's where the story took me! Next update should be coming this week if things go as planned. Let me know what you think, would love to hear your thoughts.


	10. Something In The Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please excuse any words that may be out of place.. it's my dyslexic brain sabotaging me. On with the story!

It's well into the night when he hears it.  

_Blood-curdling screams_. 

He fumbles in his mind for a moment, His sleep-addled brain waking enough for the realization to hit him. Those screams he's hearing are coming from Eefa's room. His daughter is screaming in the middle of the night and he has no idea why. "Ben?!" Satine says at his side, panic in her voice. He's not sure what's causing his daughter to cry out this way, but He jumps out of bed without hesitation, his heart in his throat to find out. He doesn't take the time to look, but he's pretty sure he sees Satine doing the same. He opens her door, takes a gulp of air in his lungs. To his eternal relief, no one was inside her room. No one is inside, but his daughter is in her bed, crying and thrashing around, her shrieks sending a chill down his spine. The force around her is thick with fear and desperation.

_'It's a nightmare. It's just a nightmare. She's not harmed'_  
  
"Eefa.." he tries to say as evenly as possible, tempering his own distress. He wouldn't want to frighten her any further. Satine is standing by the doorway, She looks just as desperate to wake her as he does. The girl keeps calling for him, _Papa_  with every breath she gets. "Eefie...it's Papa..wake up, darling. Open your eyes, I'm right here" His hands soft and tender at her cheeks. He's hoping his gentle touch will pull her out of the terrible nightmare. Force, she's burning up-  
  
At that moment, Her eyes fling open, gasping breaths and tears. She looks around, her eyes wild. Not fully awake yet.  
  
"It's alright, Eefa.. you're alright." He voiced, his hands sure and strong at her shoulder. She finally looks up and locks eyes with his, like she can finally see him for the first time. "Papa," She says through her tears, She reaches for him and he gathers her, his strong arms holding her snug to his chest. "It was just a dream, dear girl..shhh, it's over now, Papa's got you." he murmurs. Pulls away, only to move her hair out of her face, it's damp with sweat and tears. Satine comes forward, sits right next to them.  
  
"K'olar ik'aad Ni taylir gar. olaror ti ni" her voice wavering.  
_'Come here baby, I'll hold you. Come with me.'_  
  
The girl flings herself to her mother in an instant. Her limbs shaking as Satine cradles her in her arms. She's sniffling, curled into her, almost like an infant would, looking so small and still. She's whispering words in mando'a, stroking her hair, soft kisses wherever she can plant them. He's pretty sure he's never seen her quite so terrified. He locks eyes with Satine for a moment, they are glossy with unshed tears.  
  
Seeing their girl this way was upsetting, to say the least.  
  
Her breathing is starting to slow in her mother's arms. Ben rubs her back slowly, both of them allowing her to calm.  
  
"You're damp with sweat, darling. I think a bath would help you feel better, hmm?" Satine murmurs at the top of her head. Eefa clings tighter to her mother shaking her head.  
  
"No, Mummy..I-i-" her voice is raspy.  
  
"I can stay with you if you'd like...I'll even wash your hair." Her mother says stroking her cheek.  
  
She stays quiet at her offer, clearly contemplating her mother's words. She's not a baby anymore, she can wash her own hair. But she would be lying if she said she didn't want to take the offer.  
  
"I'll draw you a bath. Extra bubbles" her father says before she can say anything. He leans in, softly kissing her forehead and disappears to the refresher. Meanwhile, she stays with her Mum, her arms enveloping her. The familiar scent of _Mama_  clinging to her clothing.  
  
In her dream, she had died, and even though she knows now it was a dream, she still felt that horror at the pit of her stomach, everything felt so _real_. Her father finally appears and she lifts her head off her mother's chest, climbs off of her. She grabs her hand to pull her with her. "Just a second, dear... I'm going to get your clothes. I'll be right behind you, I promise." She says reassuringly. Eefa hesitantly steps forward, takes one last look at her mother and she's turning towards the refresher.  
  
Satine let's out a deep shaky breath the moment she's gone, voice low so her daughter won't hear "Ben.. what in the blazes was that??...she's.. she's terrorized. I've never seen her so scared." She comes into his arms, burying her face in his neck.  
  
"I'm not sure, Tine... I suppose it's a night terror of some kind..it's either that or.." She lifts her head, looks to him "...or what Ben? Out with it." He sighs, closing his eyes. "Anakin used to get force visions...when he was her age. It was similar to what Eefa just displayed."  
  
"Visions? Of the future?" she questions.  
  
"Or the past.. or present..whatever she saw it's-she has a lot of fear."  
  
He remembers Anakin would wake with panicked nightmares when he was a boy, and well into his adolescent years. He imagines as an adult as well. Obi-wan didn't think much of it then. Chalked it up to the boy missing his mother when he would dream up horrific scenarios. Of course, not all of them happened but the bottom line is, Anakin had years of fear being his companion. He can see that now..and Obi-wan did a horrible job of helping him work through it. Mostly due to his lack of experience and knowledge with such a thing.  
  
And look where Anakin is now.  
  
His daughter wouldn't suffer a similar fate if he had anything to do with it.  
  
She presses her palms into her eyes "..if-if I would have fought harder, I shouldn't have left her alone. She's just a girl.. stars, Ben.. what was I thinking" He strokes her arms firmly "Satine, you saved her. The alternative would have been far worse, don't you agree? She's safe because of you"  
  
"Safe and terrorized" she mutters back  
  
"We will talk to her about this, we will find what's troubling her and we will help her cope" he kisses her on the forehead "All will be well, my love...now go be with her. I'll make us some tea"

* * *

  
  
Ben waits for them in the living room, a fresh pot of tea on hand. His mind drifting to a time so long ago, it almost feels like another lifetime:  
  
Obi-wan _wakes to the sounds of groaning coming from the other room. This is the third night this week. The boy barely rested as it was, seems entirely unfair that he's plagued with nightmares too. He does what he always does when this happens. Makes a cup of tea. Once he has it in hand, he diligently pads across their living quarters, makes his way to Anakin's room._  
  
_Opening the door, he sees him tossing and turning muttering words._  
  
_"No...mom..no, no" his breaths coming fast._  
  
_Obi-wan sighs as he tries to wake the young man. "Anakin...Anakin, wake up"_  
  
_The boy's eyes finally open, he looks at him puzzled._  
  
_"It was a dream, Padawan."_  
  
_"I-im sorry for waking you, Master"_  
  
_"I wish you would tell me what's troubling you. This is third night this week" He says as he hands him the tea. The boy takes it, gratefully._  
  
_"Its.. nothing really... I dream about my mother..sometimes, it feels so real." The boy stares at his tea. He places it on his nightstand._  
  
_"Anakin, you must-"_  
  
_"Let go of my fear, yes I know Master," he says rolling his eyes. It's easier said than done, Anakin thinks._  
  
_"I can meditate with you if you'd like" he suggests._  
  
_"If..if it's all the same to you, I would rather go back to bed." He says back sheepishly_  
  
_Obi-wan can't force him, can he? "If you're sure. Sleep well, Anakin"_  
  
_"You too, Master," Anakin says, as he turns his back to him and curls on his side._  
  
_On the way back to his room, he thinks of him. Three years of being that boys master, and he's still at a loss with what to do with him. Qui-gon was right. The boy is special, but he's a challenge for sure. He's not sure what he could do about the boy's dreams. He would have to ask master Yoda for advice on the matter._

* * *

 

The sight of his daughter takes him out of his thoughts. Her hair wet from her bath, her eyes puffy and red from her crying. She looks so weary.  
  
"Daddy," she says her voice hoarse as she curls up next to him on the couch.   
  
"I made you some tea, darling" handing her the mug.  
  
"Thank you.." she murmurs softly. Satine comes in a few minutes later, sitting on the opposite side of the girl. She's in between both her parents now, the trio drinking their tea. He doesn't know where to begin, and it seems Satine feels the same way. He was going to bring it up, but the girl looks just about ready to keel over from exhaustion. She's closing her eyes slowly, Satine is stroking her still wet hair. She shifts around, her head resting on her mother's lap now. Satine's touch seems to be lulling her to sleep the way she's always been able to. Mother's touch, he supposes. Even still, she keeps startling awake every few minutes, and every time Ben sends a wave of reassurance through the force, a kiss on her forehead. After a while, she falls asleep, her face slack, breaths deep.  
  
"We should put her back to bed" Ben finally says, breaking the silence.  
  
"In our bed... I'm not leaving her alone right now" Satine says back.  
  
"Yes dear.." he's sure having the girl close is for her comfort as much as it is for their daughter. They've had a harrowing three nights. Besides, he doesn't much like the idea of leaving her in her own room for tonight either. Having them both close to him sounds like just what he needs, mending the broken pieces of him.  
  
He gathers her in his arms, gently as to not wake her. Satine is right at his back, holding on to his sleep shirt. When they get to the room, he places her gently on the bed, right in the middle. Satine gets in at her side, and the girls head lifts "Mummy?" She mumbles softly. Satine pulls her closer and whispers "staabi olar cyar'ika, Udes" _'im right here, darling_. _Rest.'_ She melts into the bed with her mother's warmth and words. Satine pulls the blanket snug over them, They both lay down and watch over her for a while.   
  
"She didn't say a word during her bath" Satine whispers. "I'm beyond worried, Ben.."  
  
He reaches for her, "I know, my dear...we will get to the bottom of this tomorrow. I promise."  
  
She eases at his words, knows he doesn't promise unless he absolutely means it.  
  
"You have her in your arms..you can rest now." He leans in and gives her a reverent kiss on the forehead.  
  
Satine closes her eyes, exhales deeply. Her chin resting on top of the girl's head. After a while, she joins their daughter in a deep slumber.  
  
Not Ben. He lays awake the rest of the night, keeping watch over them. He used to do it all the time during the clone wars. There were plenty of times he got no sleep while Anakin and Ahsoka rested during a mission. He finds himself doing the same now if only to ease his own mind.

* * *

  
Their morning goes by like any other normal morning. They eat breakfast, do some household chores, feed the Eiopie's, swipe the floors, (even though it's nearly impossible to rid the house of sand.) The only thing that's different is Eefa. She got up with them, ate breakfast, and she still hasn't said a word. She's sitting on the floor by the caf table now with a pencil in hand. She appears to be drawing, her face blank. Her panic was palpable last night, yet, she hasn't mentioned any of it. Her thoughts and feelings hidden from him but, he knows inside there is a storm so violent and ugly it will seep into her dreams again if it's not addressed. He locks eyes with Satine. She's sitting on the couch observing her daughter. She hasn't strayed far from the girl since last night. Her eyes are silently saying _'Now'._  They were hoping she would mention something to them about it but if he needs to bring it up, he will. "Eefa? Come here...we need to talk."  
  
The girl lifts her head, puts down the pencil down on the paper, sits in between him and Satine on the couch.  
  
"We've noticed you have been awfully quiet lately-"  
  
"I'm fine, dad." She says it quickly before he can finish his sentence. A fake smile plastered on her face. Like they wouldn't notice.  
  
"Except you're not fine, dear... Last night-" Satine tries to add  
  
"It was just a nightmare, Mum." She says, turning to face her mother. He knew she wouldn't make this easy.   
  
"Eefa...no. Enough. We know you're not alright... you're not acting like your usual self and your mother and I are concerned. Please. Tell us what's going on, what has you so upset that you would have such horrible nightmares." He says grabbing hold of her hand.

  
"I.. I-i.." she's looking down, Not looking at either of them.  
  
"It's alright if you want to take it slow, little star.. but you have to tell us. We want to make this better for you, alright? No more being silent" Satine says. Eefa says nothing, head down. Satine looks at her daughter, lips pursed. He can see her trying to figure her out. Like a puzzle that needs solving. "With everything that's happened these past few days, it's understandable to be upset...We just want to help you, darling." Satine adds earnestly.  
  
The girl nods, closing her eyes for a moment. "It started that night with the sand people.. I-i was...so scared..." She pauses, lips pursed and eyes glassy. She takes a deep breath in "..then they took mum, she got hurt because of me-I.. it was all my fault! Papa, I failed you-I shut down and I couldn't use the force- I'm sorry Mama" She finishes fast, finally breaking. Big fat tears stream down her cheeks as she's covering her face.  
  
She thinks it was her fault? No. That won't do...she felt guilt for something she had no control over and Satine had to convince her it wasn't her fault.  
  
Satine cradles her face in her hands "Oh no, no, no...Cyar'ika, look at me." She gazes up at her finally, her tears falling into her mother's hands. "None of that was even remotely your fault. You did everything we asked you to do and your father and I are SO SO proud."  
  
"But i- "  
  
"No buts. It was frightening for all of us, but we all did our best. Especially you. You listened to me when I said to hide, you waited for your father as I said-"  
  
"But I let them take you!! I could have stopped them!" her voice choking with tears.   
  
"Darling. I choose for them to take me..you want to know why?"  
  
The girl looks at her mother, waiting for her answer.  
  
"I was alright with them taking me because I couldn't risk them hurting you. Knowing you were safe, That kept me sane, Helped me fight. I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt... you're my very heart, cyar'ika. You did exactly what I needed. Do you understand?" Her voice cracking with emotion. "I'm the Mama.. it is my job to protect you...And I would gladly do it again." She stated firmly. Her daughter's lip is trembling "they hurt you, didn't they?" 

She didn't want her to know anything about this. She was a child... A child who didn't deserve to be burdened with this. But she was already in the situation, what was she going to do, lie?  
  
"Yes. they did.. but I'm fine. Your safe, I'm safe, It's all over now." She says stroking her cheek. Her daughter stills her hand "How did they hurt you,... I want to know...please Mum" She couldn't exactly hide the huge marks on her back now, could she? It's best to show her instead of her inevitably seeing it on accident. That would frighten her more.   
  
"I'll show you, but I want you to know I'm alright, and I'm getting better every day. It looks uglier than what it is...Ben, will you.." She turns around and he gently lifts her top. The ugly red lines are less intense than they were yesterday, but still a striking difference from her normally pale skin. Eefa's eyes are wide, she touches her back with the softest of touches. "Oh, Mummy..." Her lips trembling, fresh tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Eefie...I know it's upsetting, but your mother is alright, I promise she will make a full recovery.." he pats her back gently.  
  
"...in my dream. Mum was bleeding...and she.. she was dead." She chokes out. Satine and Ben exchange glances."Is that what you were dreaming about?" Ben asks. Eefa nods her head solemnly "...that and..other things."  
  
"Other things?" Satine uttered. The girl is shaking her head "I.. I don't want to talk about it.."  Ben sees the fear in her eyes creeping back. "I know you don't darling, but it's important to talk about it...we can help you," he says softly.   
  
"It's..it's scary to go there." She chokes out.   
  
"Your father and I are right here with you...we aren't going anywhere..Cuyir kotir" _'be brave'_  She's taking her small hand in hers, and holding tight.   
  
Eefa closes her eyes again, deep breath in "umm.. there was.. a dark place. I couldn't see anything and I was terrified. It was so so dark. Except a lightsaber.. but this one was red. Is their such a thing, dad?"  
  
A red lightsaber? She had never seen one. "Yes, dear girl.. red is the color of a Sith lightsaber."  
  
"Sith?"  
  
"The force is light like I've taught you...but every light has a shadow, correct?"  
  
She nods  
  
"The force has both light and dark.. the Sith use the darkside of the force."  
  
"So they are opposites to the Jedi?"   
  
"You could say that... The dark side of the force thrives in anger, selfishness, hatred, fear"  
  
He sees the wheels turning in her head "...Does it make me bad then?" She says biting her lip. What? Ben looks puzzled at her words. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You said fear is a part of the darkside... I have been so full of fear." She explains.  
  
Oh, his darling girl.  
  
"Absolutely not." He says firmly. "We are sentient. We naturally feel fear...We must work through our fears lest it control us. That's when it can get dangerous"  
  
"How do I do it, Papa? I don't know how.."  
  
"First you must acknowledge that you are frightened...how long have you been having nightmares?"  
  
"Since you left me in the Lars farm.."  
  
"Oh, Eefie... Why didn't you say something?" Satine groans. She was terrified and she didn't go to them for comfort. She feels like she let her down.  
  
"I...I just wanted to be brave. I wanted it to go away"  
  
"Suppressing the fear only makes it worse. "  
  
"I see that now, papa" He's wiping the old tears that are left behind.  
  
"..Someone was telling me to take the lightsaber. I was so scared... I almost did.. but it felt..wrong. I didn't take it." His chest fills with pride. His girl resisted the dark, at all costs."When I refused, it came after me, sliced me in the half" She finishes. Satine has her arm around her shoulders now, holding her tightly to her side."That must've been incredibly frightening..." She says  
  
Eefa nods, "it felt so real" sniffling.  
  
"Was that all, Eefie?" he asks, wanting to soothe more of her brokenness.   
  
"No.. there was something else I.. there was a burning man."  
  
Burning man?  
  
"I was in this place, there was lava everywhere... It was so hot. And he was staring at me, while he was burning.."  
  
No. It couldn't be.  
  
"He screamed at me... he said, "I hate you!" He was so mad, Daddy..but I don't know why i-he scared me the most."  
  
It had to be. His daughter saw Anakin. The last encounter Obi-wan had with him. Satine knows the story well so she looks at him with wide eyes. Why would his daughter see this event? Could it be his fear has bled into the girl? He was just speaking to Qui-gon about how he feared he would fail her the same way. It was entirely possible she sensed this to a degree without even knowing. Projected it onto her fear-driven dreams.   
  
"He grabbed me by the ankle, dragged me down with him... Into the lava."  
  
He needed to meditate his fear away too it seems.  
  
"I'm sorry you were so frightened... And I know this whole situation has been overwhelming. None of it was your fault and we need you to understand that, Eefa. When bad things happen, we tend to blame our own selves so we can make sense of it, but it's not the truth. In reality, sometimes the bad things just come to us for no reason at all. This is a perfect example of that." 

He can see her taking in his words, thinking it through "Alright... I... I understand." she finally says. He smiles at her, happy to lift the burden from her. "You want to know something?" She stares at him.

"You can always come to us... day or night. anytime, no matter what it is. You can be brave with the rest of the world. But with us? You can always express how you feel...anything. good or bad, we want to hear it all."

"Got it, Papa." She nods.   
  
"Oh, We love you so much, Eefie" Satine is hugging her, kissing her cheeks where their once was tears. The girl is smiling, The force crackles around her. She's content.  _Finally._  
  
"Would you like to meditate with me, darling? The force is always with you.. whenever you feel uneasy, it will always help you. I will teach you to let go of your fear."  
  
"Yes daddy, please.. " she says eagerly.   
  
At last, he can get a clear reading on her emotions. His daughter is forever changed by this event, but he knows she will come out stronger. He will help her face her demons and win out in the end.

* * *

  
"How do you say...sad?"  
  
"Trikar'la." Her mother says looking up at the stars. "Cuyir gar trikar'la?" ' _Are you sad?'_  
  
"Nayc, Ni'm briikase jii buir" she says back.  
_'No, I'm happy now Mum.'_  
  
"Jate" ' _good'_

The rest of the day had gone without a hitch. Eefa seemed to be in better spirits after meditating with her father. Then she spent the rest of the day with her. The girl was her little shadow, following her wherever she went. She needed this as well. They went outside not too far from home to watch the suns set in their favorite spot. She usually teaches her how to write in mando'a and basic when they go on these little excursions. After the suns set, they stay awhile, watching the stars. _Watching stars with her little star._

She names all the constellations she knows while pointing them out. Eefa would ask her a million questions and she would try to answer them all. No topic was off-limits here. They would jump from topic to topic with ease, sometimes it was just about stars, or simply discussing their day. Other times, it was girl things. Things she wouldn't feel comfortable going to her father for. She finds her daughter to be utterly fascinating. The older she gets, the more she treasures this time with her. She loves it when she gets her all to herself. Both her and Ben have their time with their daughter, and its all she ever wanted for her. The girl is so _loved_. It feels great to see her feeling better again.

"How do you say...night sky?" She asks looking at the stars.  
  
"Ca kebii'tra" she responds the girl stays quiet for a while before she talks again. The silence between them welcome.   
  
"Pehea's gar norac?"  
_'hows your back?'_  
  
Truthfully, it's feeling rather sore at the moment. But her heart is content and full with this girl. Seeing her happy again can heal any wound.  
  
"It's fine, my love," she says closing her eyes.  
  
"We should probably head home." The girl says suddenly.  
  
"...Why?"  
  
".... Are you tired, Mum?"  
  
"Me? No.."  
  
Eefa starts giggling "oh Mama... I can sense your falling asleep." Her force signature flickering, in and out.  
  
"Oh," Satine starts laughing, her daughter's laughter joining hers. "I didn't realize, but I suppose I am..thank you for letting me know, little star. We should head back then...Before your Mama falls asleep on the sand"  
  
Eefa gets up first and helps her mother up. Home isn't that far. When they get there, she sees Papa meditating again. He could do this for hours uninterrupted. She doesn't know how. He peaks an eye open "There you are...how does the night sky look this Evening?"  
  
"Beautiful," Satine says giving him a chaste kiss. "We would have stayed longer, but I've been informed I'm very tired.."  
  
"Hmm..yes, I sense it too. Go to bed at once"  
  
She rolls her eyes at him playfully, turns back to her daughter "..Eefie, do you want to sleep in our bed tonight?"  
  
She sees her mauling it over "hmm..Maybe just for one more night" gives her a small smile. 

All three go to the room, Eefa cuddled in the middle of them both. Even in her sleep, she looks happier. When both of them are deeply resting, Ben can't help but stare in awe at them. Thinking of how he got here...sleeping in the same room with the love of his life and the greatest surprise of his existence. 

_They are wondrous._

He can rest easy knowing both are satisfied and sleeping soundly. There may be more days ahead where it may seem like they are facing the impossible, but he knows they can weather any storm together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew..I will be taking a break now. I have the second half of this story all jumbled up in my mind and I would like to have it written down, ironed out and ready to post regularly before I start updating again. It's been super cool to share this with all of you, and really cathartic for me. I hope you've enjoyed it so far! Thanks to anyone who has left a comment...they brighten my day! I'll be back!.. until then :)


	11. I'll Take Care of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time jump in this chapter...

  "Emotion, yet peace...Ignorance, yet knowledge, Passion, yet serenity...Chaos, yet harmony. Death, yet the Force" he hears his daughter repeating the mantra.   
  
It's a slight variation to the old code. He thinks it's much more fitting this way. Surely there was emotion, ignorance, passion, chaos, and death in the galaxy. Denying these things would be foolish. But having Peace, Knowledge, Serenity, Harmony and The Force in spite of it all? That was powerful. He chose to teach his daughter this code.  
  
She has her eyes closed, sitting on the living room floor. He can sense the force around her, It's strong and steady, it's light surrounding the living room, and all because of her. Her struggle to concentrate still plagued her from time to time, but she was improving. She has grown so much. In the force, of course, but also there is no denying how much older she's been looking lately. She keeps getting taller, her face more mature.   
  
"Daddy? Would you like to join or are you just going to stare?" She says with a slight smile. A tempting offer, but he must complete his chores. "No, dear girl... I think I'll leave you to it. I must clean out the Eiopies pen." She opens her eyes, stares up at him "I can help if you'd like?" He comes closer, kisses her forehead, briefly touches her soft hair.  "No thank you... You enjoy your meditation. Where's your mother?"  
  
"Out back, washing clothes." She closes her eyes, once again being surrounded by the brightness that is the force. He leaves her to go in search of Satine. Sure enough, that's where he finds her. Shes hanging their clothes to dry. Her cloak is drawn up, she always has burned far too easily in the suns, Much like their daughter. Satine is constantly on the girl about putting her hood up while shes out.   
  
"Hello," she says raising an eyebrow at him as he comes closer. He kisses her cheek "Hello, dear. I wanted to know if you would like me to cook our meal tonight." He also missed her, but she didn't need to know that.   
  
"I already have a plan, but thanks for asking.." She's staring intently at a blouse she has in her hands. He knows it's Eefa's. "Look at this... It can't possibly fit her anymore." She says holding it up so he can see.  
  
"Definitely not." She huffs out a breath, eyeing the blouse. She was always trying to find ways of saving anywhere she could. If he knows her as well as he does, she's trying to find a way of making the thing useful somehow. "At this rate, we won't have enough for food with all the clothes and shoes Eefa keeps growing out of." He pulls her in his arms, lowering the hood so he can see her face. "... I will get us what we need. Have I ever failed you?" She smiles at him. "Never." She says leaning in to kiss him. It's true. Whenever they were in a pinch, he always managed to get them out of it. He is a very resourceful man. Hmm. He feels a little hot. She puts her hand on his cheek, eyes furrowed in concentration. "Are you feeling alright, Ben? You feel a bit warm."  
  
"Did you forget how hot it is in this force-forsaken planet? I'm perfectly well.." he takes the hand on his cheek, brings them to his lips and gives her one of those charming smiles.  
  
She doesn't look too convinced. "If you say so..." she says, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"I'll be in the Eiopies pen" he turns to leave without another word. If he's being honest, he's felt a bit off since this morning. He has so much to get done today, he won't let a little discomfort stop him. He's sure it's nothing anyway.  

* * *

  
By the time evening rolls around, Satine is hard at work in the kitchen. Before, that year she spent with Obi-wan and Qui-gon was the only experience she had cooking anything. She would barely call it that. She remembers Master Jinn's face as he ate one particular meal she had prepared one night. The usual stone-faced Jedi couldn't contain his disgust as he scarfed it down as quickly as possible. After that night, he personally put himself in charge of all food preparation. What could he expect from royalty? She lived in a palace with dozens of chefs around the clock. Cooking was a skill she never had to learn. Even as an adult, the task seemed rather menial in the grand scheme of things. Not here. If they didn't cook, they simply didn't eat. So she learned.  
  
It was almost relaxing to cook for her family now, in the comfort of her small kitchen. She had never truly had a kitchen she could call her own. The palace had one on each wing, though she's not sure she had ever gone into all of them, if any. Here, she knows where all the pots and pans go, the spice rack, that one cabinet that never quite closes all the way. She never thought in a million years she would be content with doing such a domestic task, yet here she is. She must admit, It was rather gratifying to see her family full and content after a meal. She had gotten fairly good at it in the last ten years or so but, even with her vast improvement of the task, they all knew Ben was the better cook.  
  
She tried to beat him several times at his own game, with their daughter as the judge and he always undeniably won. It had aggravated her at first, Her competitive spirit shining through. After he saw how annoyed she was, he tried to teach her the way he does it. That's when she found out she would never beat him. He is far more patient than she could ever be. He waits for the flavors to mesh just so, dutifully watching over the meal with such attention. He can have his gift, and she can enjoy it along with their daughter.   
  
"Mum?" Her daughter's voice takes her out of her thoughts. The girl is standing by the kitchen doorway, she doesn't look back as she answers her "Yes, love?"   
  
Eefa steps further in, closer to where she is "Dad has me a bit worried." She says apprehensively, biting her lip.  
  
"Worried? Why is that? "  
  
"After he cleaned out the pen he went straight to the room... That was three hours ago. He locked the door behind him." Three hours?! She thought he was off meditating somewhere this whole time. It was unusual for him to go to their room to meditate, it can only mean he was sleeping, which is even odder. She knew he felt warm this afternoon. He brushed her off as if it was no big deal. "Could you watch this, darling? I'll go check on him"   
  
"Certainly"  
  
She makes her way to their room and tries to open the door. Sure enough, it's locked. She knocks then. "Ben?" No response. She knocks again, harder this time. "Ben? Are you alright??" Pressing her ear to the door, she can't hear any movement on the other side. Blast it. What if he's hurt? She tries to tamp down her anxiety as she tries to think up a way to get inside. Oh. of course. "Eefa!" she hollers. The girl appears at her side almost instantly. "Yes?"  
  
"Could you possibly open this door?"  
  
"I can try" the girl shrugs as she says it. She watches as her daughter closes her eyes, reaches out her hand, moving her fingers slowly. It only takes a few seconds and they hear a click. "Oh, you brilliant girl.," Satine says to her, cradling her chin for a moment. Her daughter smiles, looking so proud. Satine slides the door open, entering into the darkroom. "Ben?" She can faintly see him lying still on the bed. She comes closer, stroking his face. Kriff. He's burning up, his forehead glistening with his sweat. "Oh, Ben.."  
  
"Is he alright, Mum?" Eefa asks from the doorway. He sure doesn't look alright. "He's ill... Fetch me a bowl of water and a rag, will you darling?"   
  
"Right away"  
  
She turns her attention back to Ben. He looks so pale and he's shivering despite the heat radiating from his body. Definitely sick. stroking his hair out of his face, she contemplates whether she should wake him or not. She doesn't have to decide as he groans at her soft touch, opening his eyes and waking on his own. "Hmm...Tine. you shouldn't be in here." he grumbles.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, so you can quit that now. What are you feeling, my dear?" He looks positively dreadful. She has never seen him looking this awful.   
  
"Cold.. tired. I threw up twice. I don't want to get you sick." he emphasizes once more.  "You're admitting that you're ill now? You must be feeling horrible," she says, stroking his cheek.   
  
"Satine...I locked the door for a reason. I don't want either of you getting whatever this is. How did you get in here anyway?"  
  
"Our gifted daughter. Ben, if you think I'm going to leave you here all alone, you must be karking mad"   
  
Eefa comes in with the water and a rag as requested. "Oh.. dad, you don't look so good."  
  
"Stay back, darling. I wouldn't want you to catch it."  
  
Satine is wetting the rag, putting it to his forehead. "How long have you been feeling like this?"  
  
"I felt a bit off this morning... but I thought nothing of it" Of course he didn't. He could ignore any discomfort imaginable if it was his own. If the roles were reversed, he would have noticed the slightest rise in temperature from her forehead, Much like she noticed when he was unwell. They only had each other and he was absolutely insane if he thought his plan to lock himself away to sweat this out would work. "Eefie, get me a bucket and put some water on the kettle for me" the girl turns around, diligently.  
  
"You really shouldn't fuss over me, dear... I am fine."  
  
"Ben? Don't make me throttle you on this bed. You are far from fine. I'm going to take care of you and you're not going to complain about it. Do I make myself clear?" She says as she wets the rag some more, it's cold as it presses into his skin again, making him shiver.  
  
"....yes dear."  
  
Eefa comes in with the bucket. "Mum? There is no more tea.."  
  
"Blast! I forgot. I'll have to go to Mos Espa in the morning."  
  
"Satine, you don't need-" he stops his words. She's giving him one of those murderous glares. He can see his daughter stifling a laugh from the doorway.  
  
"I'll be back.." Satine says, kissing him on the forehead.  
  
"You're in for it, Dad.." the girl says with a laugh, as she turns around and leaves.  
  
Seems like what he was trying to avoid was going to happen anyway. Obi-wan Kenobi was a lousy patient. The med bay hated having him. it was said he disobeyed the healers continuously and "interrupted the healing process." That didn't matter in the current situation. There was no stopping Satine when she got like this. She was relentless when it came to most things, but especially when it involved the people she loves. He knows she got upset and even a little hurt that he choose to lock himself away instead of seeking her out. Old habits die hard, he supposes. It's best to sit back and enjoy whatever comfort she might bring. If she was unwell he would want to help in every way possible. It was silly of him to think he would need to endure this on his own.  
  
Ben doses off again, and knowing he has a very determined woman watching over him, he sleeps easier.

* * *

  
She tries to gather all she can to help him feel better. Extra blankets, fresh sheets, clean clothes, the man was drenched in his own sweat. That can't be good. She also found some crackers for him to munch on. Hopefully, he can keep it in his stomach. She enters back into their room and sees him sleeping. She gets closer, feels his forehead. Same burning temperature. Satine sighs as she sits next to him, moving his sweat-soaked hair off his forehead. She hates to wake him, but they need to break his fever. "Ben," She says softly. He's usually such a light sleeper, but he doesn't even stir. "Ben, my dearest.. " she leans in to give him a kiss on the cheek. She loathes seeing him feeling this horrible. "Hmmph.," he mumbles, opening his eyes slowly. He sees her and he can't help but smile. Her eyes, the richest, most pale blue.. her soft golden locks framing her face, and she's smiling at him. All for him. The way her eyes crinkle when she smiles makes his heart beat faster without fail. She has grown more beautiful with every passing year, He's not sure how she manages to do that. "Hi.." he breathes.  
  
"Hi.," she says back, eyes sparkling. "You're a sweaty mess, my love..." He breaks his eye contact with her to look at his self. And yeah. He's completely drenched in sweat. Gross. "hmm.. it appears that I am. Not exactly my favorite way to be sweaty in bed" he says, lifting his brow. She shakes her head at his antics, leave it to Ben to try to make light of something when he's feeling this bad. "You think you can muster up the energy for a bath? You're drenched, and it might bring down your temperature."  
  
He doesn't want to do anything but lay here all evening, his whole body aches but she has a point. "For you, anything..." He says as he sits up, his legs on the edge of the bed. his stomach rolls and he suddenly feels horribly dizzy again. He can feel the bile coming up his throat. He gestures to the bucket and she has it in front of him before he throws up for the third time today, His stomach cramping from all the forceful heaving. "Oh dear.," Satine says. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Dandy..." he answers back.  
  
"I already set up the bath.." she says as she helps him walk into the refresher. Once inside, she helps him remove his clothes, and step into the warm water. Letting out a sigh, he sinks in further. The warm water feels heavenly. Satine is picking up his drenched clothes off the floor, "I'm going to change the sheets..." he hears her say as he closes his eyes. Oddly enough, he doesn't remember much after that. One second she had left the refresher, and the next she has her hand on his forehead. He must've dozed off. Ugh. He hates this. "Mm.," he mumbles in acknowledgement.  
  
"How are you?"  
  
"Me? I'm wonderful." He says with a smug smile.  
  
She gives him a disapproving look "Can you be serious for one moment?" Her concern etched on her face. He knows she's worried about him. Perhaps it's a little insensitive to be making light of something she takes very seriously. "I'm alright, dear.. really. I'm a little dizzy, my stomach hurts from all the heaving, but it will pass soon enough." He reaches for her hand, squeezes it."You mustn't worry so much, Satine."  
  
"You've sweat buckets and vomited force knows how many times-"  
  
"Three times. You were there for one of them-" he adds.  
  
"I should have been there for all of them." She's raising her brow at him. It's the same look she gives their daughter when she knows the girl didn't listen to her.  
  
"I'm sorry... I shouldn't have locked myself away... I just didn't want you to catch whatever this dreadful thing is. I see now it was a mistake."  
  
"Ben..Were a team. If you're not well, neither am i. This doesn't work if you don't let me in"  She's explained this to him numerous times in the last 9 years. Sometimes he slips up, but she's always there to remind him.  
  
"And what a lovely team we make." He says back, smiling up at her.  
  
"Mm.. indeed." She mutters as she leans in again, this time kisses his nose.  
  
"You're still shivering.." she adds.  
  
"Yes, well... I think the water is quite cold. I'd like to get out now"  
  
She helps him out of the tub, puts his clothes back on. His head is still swimming with every step he takes, but she's right there to hold him up if he falters. The bed is nice and warm now, not cold and clammy the way it was earlier. He relaxes into the pillows, sees her pulling the covers snug around him. "You need to drink something, Ben.. with all the vomiting and sweating, you must be dehydrated by now." She hands him some water, he takes it, though his hand is shaky. "slowly..." He sips a bit of water, careful not to drink too much at once. He gives her the cup and lays his head back, he just wants to sleep this thing off. His body can't take anymore. He at least feels more comfortable than before. She could have left him just like that and gone to do a number of different things. Instead, Satine crawls into bed with him, her soft hands at his face again.  
  
"I think your fever went down a bit." She says, touching his neck and chest. He sighs deeply, his eyes are getting heavier and heavier with her touch. She curls him into her chest, his face at her neck, cuddled close. The smell of her, warm and familiar. She always smelled like flowers in bloom. His arms wrap around her and, yes. This feels much better than sweating it out alone. Her fingers are at his brow now softly stroking. He's not sure what he ever did to deserve this woman's love and devotion, but he certainly wasn't going to complain. "Are you tired, Ben?" Her voice, soft.   
  
"I'm teetering on the edge of consciousness as we speak... " It would be so easy to let go, fall into nothingness with her holding him. Her breath is moving his hair with every puff out, she keeps kissing his forehead and _'how did I ever go my whole life without you?'_    

"You don't have to..that's the point." he can hear the mirth in her voice. Oops, he must have said that last bit out loud. "Rest up...you'll feel better when you wake" He's asleep before he can answer back.

* * *

  
She's up before the sun's rise. He's still clinging on to her, not that she minds. Satine kept careful watch, and with the exception of a brief moment where he woke mumbling, he rested fairly easily the rest of the night. She slowly extracts herself from his grasp and quietly gets dressed for the day. She has a trip to Mos Espa planned and if he wakes he might try to stop her. The tea would help with his stomach, and she's sure she can find other remedies there. She closes the door to their room as quietly as possible and tiptoes to Eefa's room. She enters, sees her sleeping soundly, her long strawberry locks splayed on her pillow, looking just like her father. Same nose, same chin. She hates to wake her, but she's going to need her help if this is going to go over smoothly.  
  
"Eefie.. " she whispers, moving her hair out of her face. The girl stirs almost immediately. "Hmph..mum?"  
  
"I'm going to Mos Espa and I need you to keep an eye on your father while I'm gone."  
  
She lifts, rubs her eyes. Not looking all that awake yet. She takes a while to wake sometimes. "What time is it? It's far too early to be going out alone.."  
  
"I want to get back as early as possible. I'll be fine...I know my way around." She kisses the girl, "Take care of your father, I'll be as quick as I can."  
  
Eefa nods, yawning wide. She has a look of determination on her face "I'll make sure he's alright. Love you, be safe."  
  
"Love you too, little star."

* * *

  
Ben feels so... Groggy. _'is it morning already?'_ The last thing he remembers is passing out in Satine's arms. He has a vague memory of waking briefly during the night, but his body felt so heavy, so spent, that he couldn't find the strength to move. His stomach still feels a little shaky, but he can already tell he feels much better than yesterday. _'perhaps the sleeping helped.'_ He should open his eyes, shouldn't he?  
  
Much to his surprise, The first thing he sees when he does is his girl. She's smiling softly at him, bright blue eyes sparkling. She's sitting by his bedside on a chair that he guesses is from the dining room. How long has she been sitting here? "Morning, Daddy," she says, sounding chipper.  
  
"Good morning, darling girl..." Ugh. why does his tongue feel so heavy? "what exactly are you doing?"  
  
"Watching over you, of course." She shrugs at him like it's the most obvious thing in the world. She has a book in her hand, she goes back to looking through it.  
  
"....why?"  
  
"Because your unwell and Mum told me to keep an eye on you." She says it without her eyes leaving the page. "How are you feeling?"  
  
He starts to lift off the bed "I'm feeling better, thanks... I'll just go make your breakfast-"  
  
His daughter finally looks up from her book, throws him a look that she definitely learned from her mother. Far too grown-up for a thirteen-year-old. She stops him from getting up, hand at his chest. "I already ate..  and you're in no condition to be walking around"  
  
"I feel fine-" he tries to say, but she cuts him off  
  
"Fine? Have you forgotten I can sense how you feel? You're far too weak to be on your feet. Lay back, Papa..." she gets up from her chair brings him a tray with water and crackers. "This is to be your breakfast...as per Mum's instructions. She said to try to eat at least a few bites."  
  
He takes the tray without a word, takes a bite of the cracker, smiles at his daughter. She smiles back, "Where is your Mother?" He says before drinking some water.  
  
"Mos Espa, remember?" Oh, yes. She insisted on going even though he told her it was unnecessary. It was far too long a journey for something as simple as tea.  
  
"How long ago did she leave?" He asks curiously. Eefa looks like she's thinking it over before she answers "Well, the suns came up about an hour ago, so I would say...maybe three hours"  
  
"She left before dawn?!-" He says, eyes widening. _Stubborn woman._  
  
"She wanted to be back early," Eefa explains.  
  
He didn't like the idea of her trekking it out on her own before sunrise. He knows she was more than capable of handling herself but he still worried. _Let it go, Kenobi. you go out alone all the time._  
  
He sighs deeply, takes another sip of water. "It's alright, dad.. she must be there already... she will make it back in no time" his daughter tries to reassure him. "What do you have there, darling?" He points at the book she has in hand. "Just a book Mum got me... " Satine had a knack for finding the oddest things. And whenever she could, she would bring home books for her daughter to read. She wasn't able to go to a traditional school, the closest one was hours away, making it impossible. Even with limited resources, Satine made sure their daughter was well-read. She was the smartest woman he knew so he never worried about the girl's education. He did feel sorry that she missed out on having more children her own age around her, Though she did have Luke, and they saw each other quite often.  
  
He had seen his daughter read books on practically anything, from astronomy to droid mechanics. There isn't anything she wouldn't at least try to read, and most of them, she loved.  
  
"What is it about?"  
  
"An intergalactic romance novel...star crossed lovers with some action thrown in for good measure" A book for leisure then. That was important too.  
  
"Hmm.. I see. Why don't you read to me?"  
  
"You're sure? It's not exactly your speed.."  
  
"I don't mind... I might as well be entertained while I'm bedridden. That is if you don't mind spending the time with your dear father."  
  
She chuckles softly, "Not at all... I'll start from the beginning.

* * *

  
It was almost noon by the time she made it back. It was a rather uneventful trip. She came and she went just as fast. All three of them were avid tea drinkers so she bought plenty to last them at least a month. She would make him a broth with all the veggies she found. Entering their home, she sets everything down and goes straight to their room.  
  
"-I still think Liora should move on with all the nonsense that boy has put her through." She hears Ben say from outside.   
  
"That may be so, but it wasn't entirely his fault. And she's in love with him, remember?" Her daughter answers back.   
  
"Yes, well... I still believe she can find another young man who is better suited for her-." He sounds so serious. She holds in her laughter before she approaches the opened door. He sees her immediately. Eefa is sitting right next to him, her back turned to her and a book in hand.  
  
"Am I interrupting something?" She asks amusement shining in her eyes.  
  
Eefa turns at the sound of her voice. "Mum... you're back." Satine comes closer, kisses her daughter at the top of her head. "What in the blazes are you two going on about?"  
  
"Just that book you got me...how was your trip?"  
  
"Great..the market wasn't as busy today. I was able to pick up a few extra things." She moves closer to Ben, feels his forehead before kissing it. "And how are you feeling?" Moving his hair.  
  
"I'm perfectly well...as I keep telling our offspring here."  
  
Eefa rolls her eyes at him then addresses her mother "He may be feeling better, but he is still too weak to get up."  
  
"I can get up-"  
  
"But you won't," Satine says eyeing him.  
  
"I'll go Brew some tea.." her daughter says lifting from the chair.   
  
Satine takes her place, grabbing hold of his hand. She brings his hand to her lips, softly peppers kisses on it. "How was your bed rest?"  
  
"As good as bed rest could be, I suppose. Our daughter was a bit bossy, but she kept me entertained. She took her job with the utmost seriousness."  
  
She chuckles softly "I'm glad to hear it...no more retching?"  
  
"No..thank the force." He smiles, but his eyes look so tired.   
  
Eefa comes back with three cups of tea. "Here it is"  
  
"Thank you, love..." Satine says as she lifts one of the steaming mugs and hands it to Ben. They drink their tea while discussing the book, filling her in on all that she missed. Eefa finishes one more chapter before she notices Ben nodding off. "I think we should leave your father to rest now, Eefie."  
  
The girl nods and closes the book. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Daddy."  
  
He smiles at her, grabbing hold of her hand. "Thank you for watching over me, darling girl. You can read the rest to me tomorrow." He kisses her hand. Eefa smiles down at him, kisses his forehead. Normally being stuck in bed all day is not his ideal way to spend the day, but he enjoyed every minute he spent with her. How did this marvelous girl come from him? She smiles once more before he watches her go.  
  
"Wonderful girl.." he murmurs to no one in particular.  
  
"I have to agree... though I believe we are a tad bit biased, dear." She pulls the covers snuggly over him. "I'm going to start on the soup. Call if you need me"  
  
Ben snatches her hand before she can turn away "Satine...Thank you" she smiles at him, her hand rubbing his cheek. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Ben." Then she's pulling away, leaving the door half-open.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a minute since the last update. I still don't have as much written as I would like (real life. ugh) I'm still not at the point where I will be posting regularly just yet, but I figured you guys would enjoy an update anyway. Love to hear your thoughts! until next time ;)


	12. If She Only Knew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a time jump from the last one.

"I don't like this"  
  
".. she will be safe in my care-" his hand instinctively coming to her forearm, stroking as if to soothe her mind.  
  
She shakes her head, the corners of her mouth curling up just slightly "I never worry for her safety when she's with you. I just...wont have a way of communicating with you. It's frustrating, is all."  
  
Anytime Ben left on these little excursions to connect with the force on a deeper level, they left Eefa at home with her. The girl had a force bond with him that made it easy for them to somewhat stay in touch. She didn't have to worry for him because Eefa knew how he was at every moment. This would be the first time Eefa would be going with him, leaving Satine somewhat in the dark, which is something she definitely doesn't enjoy. They weren't staying away for more than one night and if this wasn't absolutely necessary, he would stay right here.  
  
Eefa has been so unfocused lately and the change of pace should help recenter her mind. He knows the force wills it, he's sure of it. His daughter needs this. "We will be back before you know it...and I won't let any harm come to her. it's a promise, my dear."  
  
She smiles tightly at him, bites her lip. His words may have soothed her, but he still feels her nervous energy. So he does what he always does when she feels this way, he pulls her in for a gentle kiss, his lips soothing the spot where she has bitten. His hand rests at her waist, pulling her impossibly closer. It becomes much more heated than either of them intended and it's their daughter's voice that makes them break away.  
  
"You two are truly repulsive" Eefa groans, as she enters the living room. She has her bag in hand, goggles around her neck, a hat to ward off the suns, and her hair is in two braids that almost reach her waist. The goggles she wears are the same ones he got her all those years ago. He still remembers how they used to swallow her whole face. Her adorable little baby teeth the only thing visible.  
  
Ben cups Satines face, plants one last kiss tenderly on her cheek. "Say goodbye to your mother"  
  
Eefa goes to her, and Satine wraps her in a hug. Pulls away only to grab her face, give her kisses on each cheek. "Muuum.." the girl moans. Such a teenager already. She can complain about it all she wants, "Listen to your father." Satine says pointedly.  
  
"You don't need to remind me, I'm not a baby anymore"  
  
"...I know that." she answers back,  _'but you'll always be my baby'._ Satine tugs on her braid affectionately "May the force be with you."  
  
Eefa grins at her, her backpack slung over her shoulder.  
  
"May the force be with you."

* * *

  
"How far are we going?"  
  
"Far enough"  
  
She rolls her eyes "That's not an answer"  
  
"Not everything in life has a clear answer, dear girl."  
  
Her father could be so cryptic sometimes. He said she needed a place where she could clear her mind. Her thoughts often got rather loud no matter where she was, and though she loved her father's utter calmness, she didn't necessarily possess that particular trait. She couldn't sit still for hours no matter where she was. She was crackling fire, always moving, always burning out. He did, however, make her feel calm. When she was afraid, when she was overexcited, or anxious, he was always the gentle hand she remembers bringing her serenity. She's not sure if that's the Jedi in him or simply who her father was.  
  
He didn't even want to take the Eiopies so they were walking to wherever their destination will be. It could be long, or short, There was no way of knowing. She's not sure she understands the reason for this trip, but one thing she loved is that she gets to spend it with her Father, A man who she admires so deeply.   
  
"Is there a reason Mum didn't come?"  
  
"The purpose of this trip is so you can meditate...besides, I don't think your Mother would enjoy what we may do"  
  
She smiles wide, excitement bubbling to the surface. She almost asks but decides against it. She's pretty certain of what they may do besides meditation. But as he always says _patience_. Her mother hates violence. That can only mean he's going to teach her more combat. Anytime her father taught her anything related to fighting, they would practice away from their home. They think she hasn't noticed, but it's obvious. It's because her mother doesn't like it, She Abhors it, actually. She doesn't know why she has such a strong aversion to her combat training, It's not like she's hurting anyone. It's mostly for fun, to see how far her body can go. She likes how it gets her blood pumping, how alert her body feels. Sometimes it feels like she's more focused when she's fighting.  
  
"Dad..." she says tentatively. Her father looks at her with attention so she continues. "Why does Mum detest fighting? There has to be a bigger reason than she just doesn't like it, doesn't there?" She asks.  
  
Her father looks down, then beyond the horizon. She can see his brain processing her question. "Have you ever asked her?" He replies. 

No. She never has. "I can't say I have..."  
  
"You should ask her"  
  
"But... Couldn't you just tell me? You know the reason, don't you?"  
  
Once again he takes a moment to answer. "When you've lived as long as your mother and I, Life has a way of shaping you. Everyone has experiences that shape them into the person they are today. Your mother's experiences are not mine to tell. If you want to know, you must ask her."  
  
She was afraid he would say that. By her father's response, she can tell it is definitely something more than she simply doesn't like it. She knows her mother always said she was ready to talk and she did take her up on the offer for most things, but this is one thing she has never brought up with her. What always stopped her was the thought that maybe if she asked, she may change her mind and decide she didn't want her to train at all.  
  
"You can ask her anything, Eefie. " He says, almost reading her mind.  
  
"You know how she gets. I know when she doesn't want me to ask."  
  
He stops walking, which makes her stop. Turns to her "Your mother will tell you. Even if she doesn't want to answer... You give her time and she will. There isn't anything she wouldn't do for you."  
  
"I know, daddy... it's just-"  
  
"No. I will not get in the middle of you two. You shouldn't be afraid of asking your mother anything."  
  
"I'm not, you know she- sometimes the way she says things...it's not the same as you."  
  
Her mother loved her. She knows that with every fiber of her being. She displays it in so many ways both big and small every day. Even so, there were times when the way she said things irked her. It wasn't all the time, but occasionally, her mother frustrated her. It was easier to ask him. Her father always said they had disagreements because they were so alike. She doesn't quite see it.  
  
"You can't compare us. That's not fair to either of us. If you have a question, ask. We've always encouraged you to do so."  
  
"Yes, well... that's what I'm doing. Asking you."  
  
He doesn't say anything, only raises his brow and gives her a look she's seen many times before.  
  
"Alright, alright...I'll try" she grumbles. It seems like he isn't going to budge on this one. If she wants to know, she will have to do just as he says: Ask her mother. 

* * *

  
She's bored.  
  
They were probably walking through the desert and she is stuck here. No Eefa, who talks endlessly about seemingly any topic, her voice carrying through their home. No Ben, who's quiet presence calms her like no other, Like the warmest blanket in winter. And it's pathetic that she's complaining when it's only been a few hours.  
  
She misses them.  
  
She has tried to keep busy tidying up the kitchen and the living room, making a list of items they need before they run out, even made her daughters bed even though she had told the girl to do so a hundred times before she left. She hasn't been alone like this in a while, not overnight anyway. She guesses they should arrive by dinner tomorrow, and that wasn't so bad. The worst part is not hearing from them. If something goes wrong, stars forbid, she would be the last to know.  
  
She better try to focus on something else, Worrying will do her no good. Her next chore is to feed the Eiopies. When she steps outside, Miwa is sleeping on the other side of the pen, but Afu comes towards her the moment she sees her. She pets the beast lovingly. "They left me, old girl" she murmurs as the creature eyes her. She remembers how skittish Miwa and Afu were when they first got here. Over the years, they have gotten more than used to them. Miwa still had an obvious preference for Ben and Afu liked her, but especially Eefa. She remembers when she named her. The memory of her four-year-old filling her mind. She was so precious and small, her adorable baby face as she pondered what to name her, so ecstatic when her father said she could choose.  
  
She misses her.  
  
She's not sure if she means the four-year-old version of her baby or the girl she is today. Her daughter was growing up and with it, came all the things you would expect from a teenager. She was intelligent and mostly cheerful but lately, she's been more stubborn than usual. It's all happening so fast, its almost as if she blinked and her daughter wasn't so small anymore.  
  
Now she's thinking of that little bundle that was in her arms all those years ago. The memory of those first few months of her daughter's life are surprisingly still so fresh in her mind. She had enjoyed her as an infant more than she thought possible. It was a stressful time, yet so full of joy. When she was born, it was as if her heart expanded to an astronomical size just for her. She likens it to falling in love for the second time.  
  
Satine sighs deeply, she was feeling rather maudlin tonight, wasn't she? What she needs is a distraction. Tomorrow she can head to Mos Espa. Anything is better than staying here with nothing but memories of her two loves. Ben doesn't like it when she leaves without telling him, but he's not here, is he? She can handle herself just fine.

* * *

  
The suns have set and they've been walking for what has to be two hours now. Her father keeps going at the same pace as if they will never stop. What exactly is he waiting for? She nudges their force bond, and the answer is right there. She realizes what he wants, What he's wanted this whole time. _'He wants me to tell him when to stop. Oh, dad.'_ she stops in her tracks, reaches into the force to concentrate, He stops walking too.  
  
He's been leading her this whole time, or so she thought. In reality, she was leading him. Around and around with no end. She was so busy talking and messing around that she didn't notice how unfocused she was.  
  
Surely theirs a lesson in there somewhere.  
  
"Over there." She says. Pointing to a cave not too far off.  
  
"You could have mentioned I was choosing." She adds. Pulling her cloak closed. It's already freezing out here.  
  
"Wheres the fun in that?" He smiling smugly.  
  
She shakes her head at him. Once inside, they look around. "Is this safe? Did I choose correctly?"  
  
He nods "I've stayed here before. You choose perfectly... amazing what you can accomplish when you trust in the force"  
  
She rolls her eyes. He was always telling her that.  
  
"Help me start a fire." He says setting the bags down. They both gather anything that will burn and place it in a pile. "How are you going to start a-" before she can finish, he's pulling out his lightsaber, the blue blade humming to life in his hand. He touches the pile with it and the flames start just that easily.  
  
She looks in awe at the saber. She's only seen it a handful of times, and every time she's fascinated. He shuts it off, takes a seat by her.  
  
Silence. There is no sound besides the crackle of the fire, the sound of the wind blowing. He's looking at the fire, his eyes reflecting the flames. He is the master at masking his emotions. His shields are usually up so high, but she can tell just by the look on his face-  
  
"You miss mum, don't you?" She asks.  
  
He gives her the faintest of smiles "I always miss her when we are apart." He nudges her shoulder "Same goes for you."  
  
"Tell me... what made you choose her." In his mind, he didn't choose her. His love for her was never his choice. Well, no. it was actually. He could have chosen not to show her, to shut her out and to keep his love for her locked away. And what good would that have been? It would have never stopped his feelings for her. He almost did just that. All the wonderful things that Satine brought into his life would have never been and the thought alone makes him ache.  
  
"Your Mother is an exceptional woman. She's bright, willful, clever, strong, beautiful...what's not to love." His daughter is all those things too. All because of her. "She gives the most precious gifts." Eefa looks at him puzzled.  
  
"You, of course," He adds. The girl smiles up at him. She stays quiet for a time before she speaks again.   
  
"How did you know you were in love?" That's a hard one... He didn't know it at the time, Not until it was too late and there was no giving up how he felt about her. He supposes theirs only one answer.  
  
"She irrevocably changed me... everything felt different...I wanted to be near her at all times, and when I wasn't, a piece of myself was missing."  
  
"Was it love at first sight?"  
  
He chuckles "We quarreled quite a bit at first. Love grows." At least theirs did. He couldn't say the same for others.  
  
His daughter looks hesitant as she says the next words "You... think someone will love me one day just as much as you love Mum?"  
  
What is she doing worrying about such a topic, when she was still so young? The thought had never come to him. Truthfully, it's a bit terrifying to merely think of it. One day she will be grown, she would likely fall in love with hopefully, someone deserving of her love. She was already charming and beautiful inside and out. The older she becomes, the truer it is. Anyone would be lucky. Someday. In the distant future. "I have no doubt." He says as he looks at her adoringly.  
  
She smiles at him again, this smile is big and bright.  Everyone always mentions how much she looks like him. He could definitely see it, but when she smiled...force, she was all her mother. She's leaning on his shoulder, let's out a drawn out-breath. "You know...you were right. It is easier to connect to the force here. I feel...lighter." She says, closing her eyes.  
  
"The force is always strongest in nature. My master used to take me into the rain. We would meditate soaked head to toe."   
  
"That sounds like fun...I don't remember what rain feels like."  
  
It just occurred to him that, yeah. She wouldn't know. She was far too young when they came here and force knows it doesn't ever rain here. He feels the same surge of guilt that still hits him from time to time. he's always known she deserves more than this life, and he doesn't just mean on this planet. With darkness looming over the galaxy, how can his daughter find her place? The empire has made it impossible for beings to just be. He must trust in the force. Its light will guide her on the right path. "You will see rain...and snow, and everything else this galaxy has to offer."  
  
"I think so too.," she says. Good. She knows she's worth more. Worth it all.  
  
The girl shivers, despite the fire that has helped warm them, the nights here could reach alarmingly low levels. He takes off his cloak, places it on her shoulders. "Daddy... you need your cloak."  
  
"I am perfectly well. I would much rather you be warm." He says as he puts the hood up for her. She tucks herself into the cloak, tight at his side, practically falling asleep on his shoulder.   
  
They stay like that for a while before he speaks up. "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. We better get some rest." He pulls out his supplies, sets up a place for her to sleep. It's a makeshift sleeping bag, he even brought her a pillow. The girl lays in the warmth he set up for her, knows she will sleep soundly there. She's already halfway there, yawning. "Where will you sleep?" She asks tiredly, her eyes drowsy.  
  
He strokes her hair out of her face "I will find a spot." He says softly. Truthfully, he won't sleep. Usually, he would if he was out here alone, but he won't risk it with his girl. If anything suddenly changes he wants to be prepared. He can meditate for the rest of the night.  
  
"Mm.. goodnight, Daddy."  
  
He leans in to kiss her forehead tenderly

"Sweet dreams, my darling girl." 

* * *

  
  
It was beautiful to see the suns rising as she rode through the desert. This place was a hot, sandy wasteland, but it had its moments of beauty. Perhaps she's grown attached to this odd little planet. She wanted to be as quick as she could be. There was a possibility that Ben and Eefa might be back earlier than expected and if that was the case, she wouldn't want to miss their arrival.  
  
She buys what she needs, and maybe a few extra things. Everyone here pretty much knows she comes by here regularly. They all know her name, her daughter's name, even Ben. They wave hello as she passes through the marketplace, mostly friendly faces. On occasion, she would stop and chat with the locals but today, she doesn't much feel like dwelling here. Satine has had this nagging feeling that she was being watched ever since she arrived. With her hood up, she goes back to Afu, putting all that she bought safely tucked away.  
  
She found her daughter some new shoes and she even stopped by to pick up some pallies. Voc's grandson took over once the kind old man passed. She still remembers him with such fondness. Tatchr always gives her an extra pallie just like Voc would every time. No matter how much she fought him on it, he always insisted on it, as he knows his grandfather would have wanted it that way.  
  
Suddenly, She spots something from the corner of her eye. It's quick, and flashing, makes her blood freeze.  
  
_Is that...Mandalorian armor?_  
  
_'What is a Mando doing on Tatooine? '_ She tries to act as inconspicuous as possible, as to not attract attention. What if they recognized her? Nearly everywhere else no one would be the wiser when it came to who she was. But to a Mandalorian? She was either loved or despised depending on who you were talking to. Her people thought she was dead. All those years ago, they agreed it was better for it to stay that way, at least until she could rise to power again. That day never came, of course. Her daughter was her priority the moment she drew her first breath and she was glad she made the choice she did.  
  
She doesn't dare take another glance that way and risk being seen by whoever that may be. She must remain calm.. she was going to make it home and everything-  
  
"You're a difficult woman to find" she hears behind her.  
  
She flinches at the voice, the voice that is clearly coming from a Mandalorian helmet. _kriff_. Her heart is beating faster then she thought possible. _'Calm yourself, Satine. you mustn't show your panic.'_  she sucks in a breath.  
  
"I don't know what you're-" she stops talking when she finally turns to the person. A woman. Kryze colors. Those are Kryze colors. Now that she thinks of it, that voice was oh so familiar.  
  
"Bo?.." she questions. The woman is removing her helmet. Sure enough, she sees the fiery red hair, the same old smirk.  

  
"Hello, Sister."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Your comments and thoughts are always appreciated. :)


	13. Seeing You Again

She learned pretty quickly that the nights were frigid, but the days are always blazing hot on Tatooine. So it comes to no surprise that its the heat that wakes her. She opens her eyes, groaning. The opening of the cave is bright, indicating that the suns are most definitely out just as she thought. They set up camp far enough inside that the light is dim enough to be comfortable, but not too far in where the walk to the opening would take too long.  She shrugs off her father's cloak, It's warmth was welcomed last night, it's far too hot to have on now. Stretching, she looks around to find that she is alone. Her father isn't anywhere in sight, but that's not odd. He could disappear one moment, only to show up the next. She knows he wouldn't leave too far. She slept surprisingly well for sleeping in an unknown cave in the middle of nowhere, She wasn't picky anyway.  
  
She's not even fully awake when she feels it. 

A chill runs through her spine and her senses feel heightened. The force is tugging at her and it's insistent. Her curiosity spikes as she gets up, takes in her surroundings. She can hear a sound, a _humming_. She looks toward the sound, trying to find the source of the strange noise. It leads her to the corner of the cave wall. That's when she spots Her father's old brown backpack perched on a rock. Hmmm.. shes almost certain that's the source. Whatever that strange sound is, it's coming from there, she's certain of it. She hesitates for a moment, remembering how much her father dislikes when she goes through his stuff. _' But Dad said I should always listen when the force is trying to tell me something, didn't he?'_   That convinces her enough to open the tattered old thing. It doesn't take long to find the source.

 A lightsaber. 

This one isn't her father's, she can tell because the hilt is completely different from the one she's seen strapped to his belt. This one she's never seen before. Could Jedi have two lightsabers?  Its shiny metal glistens in the bit of light their shelter has to offer. She's never held one before, but she would be lying if she said she never tried to carry her fathers. Eefa tentatively reaches for it, touching the cool metal. It's heavier than she thought, but the weight is welcome.   
  
 _'How do you turn this thing on?'_ The blade ignites, startling her. This one is green. The humming, a gorgeous melody. She looks in wonder at its emerald glow.  
  
"Do you know how to wield it?" A strange voice booms. She jumps back startled, drops the lightsaber as it turns off. Someone else was in here. How in the blazes-  
  
"You need not be frightened, girl... I'm a friend, not a foe." The voice says again. It appears it's coming from deeper in the cave, the foreign voice echoing in the cave walls. What kind of creep would be so far in there? How long has he been in here with her? Was he watching her sleep?  
  
She collects herself quickly, furrows her brow as she picks up the lightsaber using the force. "I'll be the judge of that....show yourself!!" She says gruffly. Turning the blade on again. Her eyes and her mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise at what she saw next. It's a man, Very tall, but more importantly, he's glowing blue. _'How is this possible?! am I still dreaming?'_ He steps closer, "Don't come any closer!!" The girl barks out, pointing the lightsaber at the man...or whatever it was.  
  
He lifts his hands, looks almost amused. "I'm not going to hurt you, little one."  
  
She definitely wasn't going to wait and find out. She calls for her father, nudging him through their force bond urgently. "What are you!? Who are you!!? Explain yourself!" She says, eyes so fierce.   
  
Her father comes running in almost instantly. "Eefa? Are you-" out of breath. He looks at the scene in front of him and instantly calms."Oh... darling, no, it's alright." He says, coming close to her. He puts a firm hand on her shoulder. The green lightsaber is still in her hand as she stares down the..thing. whatever it is. She turns it off at her father's reassurance, but still grips it tight.  
  
"Eefa...this is my Master, Qui-gon Jinn." He's still trying to catch his breath from how fast he sprinted here.  
  
His master? That's impossible, he said he was dead. How could he possibly- "How?" she asks bewildered.   
  
"With the force, anything is possible," Qui-gon says.  
  
"He only ever comes to me when I'm alone... " Her father explains.   
  
"I've heard a great deal about you, Eefa... it's a pleasure to finally meet you"  
  
"....likewise?" Her father always talked about him. All great things. She didn't think this was ever possible, and quite frankly, this whole situation is entirely unorthodox.

"I see you have my lightsaber," Qui-gon says, pointing to the weapon in her hand. She looks down at the blade. "This is...yours?"  
  
"Eefa, I've told you not to-" her father begins to scold.  
  
"Dad, i...I know this is going to sound strange but.. it was calling me. It wanted me to pick it up" she says, trying to explain. He always had a rule about her touching his lightsaber. She wasn't allowed.  
  
"It was..it chose you," Qui-gon says.  
  
"Chose me?"  
  
He nods, "You heard it humming, did you not?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
She looks to her father, he's stroking his chin like he always does when he's thinking. He lets out a sigh, and looks to Qui-gon, who is giving him a knowing look "I suppose that means we better train you then, hm?" Her father says.  
  
"You're serious?!" She says enthused, practically jumping on her toes. "You mean it, dad?!"  
  
"It's the will of the force," he says plainly.   
  
She tackles him with a hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!!" When she breaks away she tugs on him. "Well, come on then!! You have a lot to teach me." Her smile was triumphant and infectious.   
  
He sees his Master's amused smile as she drags him out of the cave.

* * *

  
  
Of all the things that could have happened to her today, she could have never in a million years, thought of this. Her sister is here. She's actually here, on Tatooine of all places. A hundred thoughts raced through her mind as she looks at her. But first-  
  
"Oh, Bo i-" Satine goes to hug her but is quickly stopped by the redhead.  
  
"Not here, .." Looking around the marketplace. Ah yes, Where is her head? Anyone could be watching. "I'm guessing you have somewhere you are staying? Preferably secluded?"  
  
"Yes, yes.. of course."  
  
"I'll follow you." She's putting her helmet back in place. Looking as stoic as ever.  
  
"Do you need a lift?"  
  
 Bo scoffs "I prefer my jetpack. You go ahead, I'll catch up with you"  
  
Satine nods "Head south until you see the Rocky cliffs"  
  
The last time she saw Bo was when she made her pack up and leave Kalevala with Eefa, The girl was just an infant then. It was hard to say goodbye to her after everything they had been through together, everything she had done for her. She is thrilled to see her again. All those nights she spent wondering if she was alive and if she was, what was she doing if they would ever see each other again.  _'where has she been all this time?'_ She has the rest of the ride home to think of all the things she needs to ask her. Her Eiopie takes her home, confident that Bo will be right behind her.

She gets home and leads Afu into the pen, taking down the items she had purchased. Bo jets in from the sky, Landing right beside her. She takes off her helmet, and this time, nothing can stop Satine from hugging her sister. "Bo..what a pleasant surprise" her armor is hard and jagged against her.  
  
"It's good to see you too... when I told you to go into hiding you really took it to heart. Did you have to choose such a hot planet to settle into?"  
  
It hits her that she mustn't have a clue about Ben. He has become such a vital part in her life that it's almost strange to think there was a time when they weren't together. She'll explain when they can sit down and talk. "I have my reasons..." She says cryptically  
  
"Reasons?" Oh, this should be good. "Where is my niece anyway? What kind of mother are you leaving her alone?"  
  
Same old Bo, showing her affection by teasing. Satine rolls her eyes at her words. "She'll be home soon... Did you have to bring the armor?"  
  
"As if I would go anywhere without it...Though I do regret not bringing anything else..this karking planet has two suns.. are you aware?" She says irritated.  
  
Satine chuckles at her complaint. It's really not too bad once you get used to it. "You can borrow some of my clothes'"  
  
Bo looks at her sister's home, really takes in the humble dwelling. it's dome-like outer shell seems to be the norm out here. She saw several places looking just like this. What a bizarre little planet. "So this is your home, huh? How long have you been here?"  
  
"Ten years."  
  
"Ten?! You must love it here..truthfully, I can't see why. "  
  
"I typically love what's inside." She stated, raising her brow slightly. "Are you coming in or not?" Bo follows her in, the place is much cooler on the inside, thank goodness for that. It's just so hot and sticky- she's never been more eager to take off her armor. The inside of the home looks well kept but it's not very spacious. she can see several knick-knacks littering the walls and shelves. All tasteful, yet so not Satine's usual style. She would describe it as lived in, warm and cozy. She smiles as she sees a child's drawing framed on the wall. Surely, her nieces work.  
  
"The refresher is to the right" Satine says taking her out of her thoughts. She's taking off her cloak, putting all that she bought on the table. It's hard to describe, but Satine just looks so... calm. So at peace here. She was used to seeing her rigid and in need of control, stressed out and beyond burned out. Not here. She seems to belong in her surroundings, serene as ever. It was definitely weird. She disappears in one of the rooms and comes back with what she assumes is some clothes for her to wear. "Feel free to use the Sonic shower. We also have a bath, Though keep in mind, our water supply is limited."  
  
"I would imagine" she answers back.  
  
"Make yourself at home," she says with a smile, moving into the kitchen.  
  
Yup. This is weird. Weird indeed.

* * *

  
  
"Ready position...one, two, three, four. Again."  
  
"I already know all of this."  
  
"A lightsaber is different. You must refine your form. it will make you a more capable opponent. Ready position."  
  
She stands in the familiar position once more.  
  
"Two, three, four, five...faster."  
  
She grips the blade tighter, swings harder, stronger.  
  
"Faster doesn't mean more brute strength. That will only make you tire quicker. Deep breath in" she tended to do this, she didn't reach from within...sometimes relied more on her own strength. She's eager to learn, but she's reckless with it. It's the Mandalorian in the girl. "Focus"  
  
Eefa closes her eyes, takes a deep breath. The blade is still humming in her hand as she gets in position once more. This time, he takes out his blade. "One" _clash_ "two" _clash_ "three" _clash_ "four" _clash_ "Again, faster." 

Her eyes widen in excitement as their sabers clash. They practice this until all you can see is the flashing of their blades, the crashing sound when they make as they collide will always be a sound he loves. It's familiar, it's mesmerizing. And he's teaching his girl. It's rather surreal.  
  
"My master made me practice the basic forms well after all my peers had moved on to more stylish forms. Would you like to know why?" He says as he swings his blade with complete ease. Effortless, in the way he handles it.  
  
"Why?" She pants trying to keep up with him.  
  
"He knew if I mastered it, I would be able to outmatch any of them. The basic form is the foundation to all the rest" he swings his blade in such a way that she falters, he knocks the green saber out of her hand as she falls to her knees. His blue blade hovers just over her neck. "My daughter will know the basic form impeccably" he turns off his blade, extends his hand to help her up. She takes it, his hand warm and strong "That is if she's willing to put in the work"  
  
Her blue eyes sparkle, determination shining through. "I am. Teach me."

* * *

  
After hours of clashing their lightsabers together, Eefa feels two things. First, she feels exhilarated. Today was fun. She's sore and tight in some places, but nothing she can't sleep off.  
  
Her father was stunning with the blade. He was lightning fast and moved with ease. She wishes to someday be half as good as he was. He had pushed her hard, even when she was tired, at her breaking point, he didn't ease up. He had taught her how to fight, but this didn't even compare. This required a lot more focus and dedication. He was going to be tough on her, but she was grateful to have such a teacher.  
  
The second thing she feels is hunger. Her stomach growls as she sits by the fire. The suns have set, and she hasn't eaten since this morning. Her father, prepared as always, brought them fruit from home. It wasn't much, but it would hold them over until they got home. What she wouldn't give to have a bowl of her mother's hubba gourd soup, and her cozy bed.  
  
"You did wonderfully today," her father says across from her.   
  
"Thank you, Papa," she says cheerfully. "what did you think, Master Jinn?"  Qui-gon had been with them practically the whole day, watching them, lending her advice when she needed it. Their earlier encounter was completely forgotten. The girl was friendly with almost anyone...he supposes with his master it's no different. He seems to like her as well.  
  
"Not too bad for your first time. I foresee you will be excellent with the blade"  
  
"I like you, Master Jinn... You're a bit much at first, but..once you get used to the blue glow, you're not so bad." She teases, biting into her fruit. "Do you have any more stories about my father?" He has been telling her stories of his days as a Padawan. Some good, some not so good. rather embarrassing, actually. Needless to say, They have laughed a lot at his expense this evening.  
  
"I think we've heard enough of those" Ben voiced.  
  
"Oh, come on, Dad... You wouldn't deprive me of a good laugh, would you?"   
  
"I'd say you've had your fill this evening.."  
  
"I suppose you're right... I want to hear more about this Siri, anyway.." her eyes sly.  If he could, he would truly kill his Master again for mentioning that particular nugget of his past to the girl. Instead, he ops for glaring at the man. "Tell me...does Mum know about your first love?" She mused.  
  
"She was not-i didn't. As i have said before, She was just a friend"  
  
"How come you're blushing?" She adds smugly.  
  
He could strangle him.  
  
"Oh relax, old friend. So you had a crush on the girl...that was years ago. You were just children. It's perfectly normal."  
  
"What did she look like, anyway?"  
  
He better not answer that-  
  
"She was blonde, blue eyes..."  
  
Eefa looks at him with wide eyes a smile on her face "Dad!...you have a type!!"  
  
Ben rolls his eyes. "I do not."  
  
"Then explain how you also fell in love with Mum, who shares the same features as this Siri"  
  
"It was merely... Coincidence. And I was not in love with her..."  
  
He didn't even know what love was back then. No. He didn't love Siri, At least not in that way. He supposes he could admit he found her rather intriguing..and, alright..she was beautiful. Okay, he may have had a crush, but he can say for certain the only one he's ever loved is waiting for him back home. Speaking of which,"I hate to break up this truly riveting conversation, but we really should be heading back." He gets up, throws the pit of his fruit in the fire.  
  
Eefa does the same, and slings her backpack on her shoulder. "It's been a delight meeting your acquaintance, Master Jinn. Will we see each other again?"  
  
"Count on it. Take care, little one. Remember to trust the force in all things."  
  
The girl smiles softly and slightly bows to him. "I'll be waiting outside"  
  
They watch her walk out of the cave, she must have sensed her father wanted to say goodbye privately.  
  
"She is a wonderful child. You've raised her well, Obi-wan."  
  
"One of the highest compliments I could ever receive... though I didn't do it alone."  
  
Qui-gon nods. "She has her mother's spirit, but your heart...She's the best of both of you. Tell Satine I send my love.   
  
"Will do...Until next time, Master."

* * *

  
  
Bo comes out of the refresher looking entirely different. She's wearing one of her blouses, it's a muted green top that fits rather loosely, a small belt around her waist to bring it all together. She knows she prefers pants so she gave her some that are loose-fitting. They are gray in color and, hmm. she would have to lend her some shoes as well. Naturally, she looks softer dressed this way. She always thought her sister was rather beautiful when she let herself be seen. Not the tough outer shell she carries around with her.  
  
"Are you...cooking?" She hears Bo ask. She's not sure why shes looking at her as if she just sprouted three heads.   
  
"Yes... someone has to." Satine shrugs, tending to her soup.   
  
"Well, it's unexpected.. and strange.  
  
"What is?"  
  
"You.. you're so..domestic."  
  
"What exactly did you expect, Bo? I don't have a palace full of chefs at my beck and call"  
  
"It's just...ten years?" She couldn't imagine staying in a place for 5 months let alone ten whole years, It would drive her mad.   
  
"Children require stability. My daughter is no different." She says assuredly as she meets her at the table with two mugs of steaming tea. "Tell me...How did you find me?"  
  
Bo holds on to the mug, smells the tea and scrunches up her nose in disgust. She was never much of a tea drinker. "There are several Mandos spread out in the galaxy, especially the nite owls. I got word that they saw a woman who looked very much like you...I came to check it out myself...looks like they were right. It's a good place to hide, ill give you that...relatively secluded" 

Satine nods, takes a sip of her drink. "Eefa was just four when we arrived here. We came from several planets. The empire has a stronger grip on the core planets."  
  
"You don't need to tell me about the Empire. They've done their fair share on Mandalore." She growled. Satines heart drops at her words, She was afraid that might be the case. More than anything she didn't want it to be true. "What's happened...I need to know"  
  
Bo takes a deep breath, rubs her hands. "After you left, we needed someone to lead so...I took over."  
  
Satines mouth falls open in surprise "Took over, as in-"  
  
"Yes...but it was short-lived. We were able to gain control again, but then the empire happened. When I didn't comply with their wishes, I was quickly betrayed and removed. "  
  
She never thought her sister would have done that. She didn't want to take over when she stepped down before. Things must have been pretty terrible if she was willing to take the reigns like that. Even more than that, she knows how much it stings to be in a position where everyone is counting on you and ultimately fail. Even after all these years, she thinks about how she let everyone down. Her sister tended to be more emotionally distant, but she can see the pain behind her eyes as she talks about it.  
  
"Some are made for it... Others aren't. I know for certain being regent isn't for me."  
  
"It's a difficult position to be in. I'm certain you did all you could." She empathized." Who took your place?" She said she was betrayed, and she finds it hard to believe that the Mandalorians would not revolt at the idea of another outsider ruling Mandalore after Maul. No, whoever took over had to be Mandalorian. Palpatine was smarter than to put someone who wasn't. She really despises that old shabuir.  
  
"Saxon. Gar Saxon..." She says with a snarl. "He betrayed our people for a second time. After the shadow collective dissolved, he joined forces with the Emperor. He was appointed Governor of Mandalore, He keeps everyone in line. All the children.. they go to the imperial academy. All serving the empire and everyone just goes along with it." she fists her hands, clearly displeased with all of it.  "The prominent houses do nothing about it... they are too afraid to lose their position. The others are too afraid to speak up in fear of their lives."  
  
Kriff. it's worse than she thought.   
  
"The night owls are doing all we can but...the Mandalorians have lost their way"  
  
"Just as the rest of the Galaxy has..." Satine adds, solemnly.   
  
"There are whispers of a rebellion rising in the galaxy."  
  
She's known of that for a while now. Bail Organa, along with other senators have been secretly spearheading their cause. He didn't go into detail, but he hinted that much. She imagines they have expanded considerably since the last time she saw him.  
  
"What is there to be done?"  
  
"Right now, Wait for the right moment. Our numbers have grown in recent years-" She explains.  
  
Bo is interrupted by the sound of the front door opening.  _it's them,_  Satines heart rejoices at the sound of her daughter's voice. "Mum! We're back!!" She hears from the living room "It was so much fun...you won't believe who I got to meet, and everything I learned. I have so much to tell you but first, I am starving... I was hoping you were making-" her daughter has continued to walk further in, her hood still drawn up. She freezes when she sees the strange woman sitting at the dining table. "Dinner" she finishes awkwardly.  She's walking towards her mother, Her eyebrow arched at her, eyes staring intently. "...Mum?" She voices. The question clear with that one word: _'Who's the stranger in our home?_ Bo-Katan stands up, as Satine grabs hold of Eefa's shoulders, lowers her hood for her. She puts the girl right in front of Bo "Darling... there is someone id like you to meet. this is, well...this is your Aunt Bo."  
  
The girl's eyes widen, she looks first up at her mother then back to Bo. "My aunt?.. your sister?" She's only ever heard stories about her aunt Bo in the rare occasions when her mother would talk about her childhood.    
  
Satine nods "That's right, my sister"  
  
"Hey kid.. long time no see"  
  
"We've... met before?" She says surprised.  
  
"Long ago, Ad'ika.. you were just a baby then."  
  
Satine can see the affection she still has for her daughter. It's clear in the way she looks at her. Bo was the first person to hold her, after all. Her daughter looks surprised, maybe a little bewildered, but buzzing with excitement and curiosity. She's told her about Bo before, All the fond memories anyway. It must feel pretty surreal to actually meet her. She never thought they would ever get a chance to meet properly. "How did she find us, Mum?"   
  
Bo spots something with the corner of her eye, she doesn't hesitate, pulls out her blaster with lightning-fast speed, points it at the intruder. Her sister grabs Eefa, pulls the girl back into her chest just as quick.  
  
"Bo! It's alright! It's-"  
  
"Kenobi?" She lowers her weapon.  
  
"Bo-Katan!...well, this is certainly a surprise."  
  
"Not as surprised as I am to see you..." The last time she saw him, he had just saved Satine from certain death. After all this time, she figured he must have died off with the rest of the Jedi.  
  
He comes closer to Satine and Eefa. His hand resting on the back of Satine's neck, a question clear in his eyes. So... he's been here all along? With her sister? By the looks of it, they are more than just friends, that's for sure. They couldn't not be. A Jedi with a family, She thought she would never see the day. Her sister looks up at him, plants a kiss on his cheek. "I'll explain, I promise." She says looking at all of them before focusing all her attention on Bo. "Will you please put that thing away?" looking at her blaster. She quickly obliges her, tucking it back into her belt.  
  
"Thank you, now... dinner is ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I didn't answer most of the comments last chapter and that's because I don't want to give anything away. Love to know your thoughts on this one :) Until next time!


	14. Mixed Emotions

It had been two weeks since one of the nite owls spotted a woman that looked like Satine on a remote planet far away. Naturally, she had jumped at the chance to investigate. Bo couldn't count the times she saw what she thought were glimpses of her sister over the years, like a shadow that followed her but when she got to close would disappear into nothingness.  
  
Satine was nowhere and everywhere all at once and no matter how much time passed, She never forgot her or the small baby she had tucked in her arms the last time they saw each other. She may not have had a clue where she was all those years, but there was one thing she knew for certain, She couldn't be dead. No, Satine had a new purpose in life and if she knew her sister as well as she did, she would accomplish the one thing she set out to do: raise the little girl that she had been given to the best of her ability. She remembers how apprehensive Satine looked as they said they're final goodbye almost 15 years ago. She looked nervous, scared even, but Bo knew all along she would win out in the end. It was who she was and that's why sitting in her dining room, in a home where everything feels warm, accompanied by her niece and what she hopes is a good man, she knew she had accomplished her goal.  
  
The Jedi was a surprise for sure. She would have to test him.      
  
"I have to say, I'm shocked to see you made it through the Jedi purge...even more stunned you seemed to have cozied up to my sister and her daughter"    
  
If he is bothered by her statement, He doesn't show it. He answers fairly quickly. "I have a knack for hiding when need be..and I am where I belong... With Satine and  _our_ daughter. Emphasis on _"our"_. Huh, interesting. She can feel her sister eyeing her as she sets the bowls on the table, her niece looking on curiously. Bo shrugs at him "Didn't think Jedi cared much about family..."  
  
"Bo, please-" she hears Satine say, clearly prickled by her statement. Kenobi grabs hold of her sister's hand, gives it a brief squeeze as if to stop her protest, _'how curious'_ and addresses her once more. "One can argue that may be true, but one can also say the Jedi were a family of their own...Nevertheless, this is my family now." He brings the hot stew to his lips, his face calm and passive. All the Jedi's she had met had the same calmness and Kenobi was no different. Infuriating. No one was perfect all the time.  
  
"A family with attachments?" she presses,   
  
He raises his brow briefly, then smirks, "These are different times we are living in... wouldn't you agree?"   
  
Well, he's not wrong. ".... I can't argue with that."     
  
Satines glaring at her sister as she takes her seat next to Ben. She does hope this line of questioning is over and done with. She knows shes sizing him up, trying to measure out how worthy he is, and really, it's entirely ridiculous, Not to mention completely unnecessary. Ben, of course, took it in stride. Maybe she should change the subject before she starts up again.  
  
"How was your trip, Eefa? I'd love the hear all about it." Satine says to her daughter who is scarfing down her meal with such urgency. She really must've been starved.  
  
The girl's eyes light up "Oh, it was marvelous!" she says with her mouth full with a piece of bread. She swallows the rest before continuing, "I met Master Qui-gon, who sends his greetings..."   
  
"Theirs another Jedi around here?" Bo asks surprised.  
  
"Yes!..well, technically no. He's dead."   
  
Bo looks at her sister slightly horrified. "I'm not even gonna ask..." She mutters as she takes another spoonful.   
  
Her daughter became excited as she begins to recount her adventure. She always loved telling a good story, "We spent the night in a cave. When I woke, I was by myself-"   
  
"All alone?" Satine says raising her brow at Ben.   
  
"I wasn't far." He says defensively.   
  
"He wasn't far, Mum...Let me finish my story-"   
  
Satine chuckles "sorry dear, go on."   
  
"I woke up all alone, and I felt something calling me, it was a gentle nudge, but so insistent it couldn't be ignored. It was the force of course- and it was leading me to dad's bag and that's when I saw it!"  
  
"Saw what?"   
  
"A lightsaber!"   
  
"A lightsaber?"   
  
She nods, her enthusiasm infectious "I picked it up and turned it on. I didn't know it at the time, but it was Master Jinns old lightsaber... Suddenly I heard a man's voice, and there he was! He was glowing blue-"   
  
"Wait-you actually saw him?" When Satine was in the Tusken Raider camp, she had merely heard him. His presence could be felt, but that was it.  
  
"Of course" she shrugs "he frightened me at first... I mean, who wouldn't be startled by the sight of a glowing blue man, am I right?... I called Dad, who came quickly, I might add-"   
  
"Because I wasn't far-"   
  
"Because he wasn't far _at all_ " she emphasizes, making sure her father doesn't get into any trouble. Satine bites back her amusement at her daughter's automatic defense of her father. Such a daddy's girl, this one.    
  
"I told him everything, he agreed with Master Jinn that I was ready, and I had my first lightsaber lesson!" She finishes gleefully.   
  
"Wonderful darling.. " it's taken years for her to get used to the idea of her daughter fighting or wielding a weapon of any kind. She's still not thrilled about it, but this is a part of her and she wouldn't get in the way if it's what she wanted. She has to remind herself it's not the violent way she learned to duel. Anything is preferable to that. Even still, Ben usually taught her when she wasn't around and she preferred it that way.   
  
"We dueled until the suns came down, lightsabers clashing together in a frenzy!" She adds.   
  
"It wasn't that dramatic" Ben says, shaking his head at his daughter's antics.   
  
"Dad is rather impressive with a lightsaber."   
  
"Hmm Yes, your father is a man of many talents," Satine says with a soft smile.   
  
"Afterwards, we sat by the fire, Master Jinn told me about Dad's days as a young padawan."  
  
"Oh, that must've been intriguing"   
  
"More like hilarious..." She snorts.  
  
"Oh really..." Satine teases, raising an eyebrow at Ben. "Are there any I haven't heard yet?"  
  
He huff's a breath, looks to his daughter pointedly "It's not likely. You know all there is to know.."  
  
"So she knows about Siri then?"  
  
Ben eyes his daughter, Anyone that knows him, would know he is slightly annoyed, maybe a little embarrassed. he hones in his expression just as quickly as it appeared.  
  
Satine chuckles "Siri, huh? How did that topic come up?"  
  
"For some reason, my old master thought it would be a detail Eefa would enjoy knowing... "  
And apparently, he was right.  
  
Satine shakes her head softly, smiling. "I do know about Siri...your father told me all about her" They didn't keep anything from each other. It was a rule they put in place years ago, so of course, she would know about his first love. She also knows he wouldn't dare call it that.   
  
Bo is looking at their exchange with rapt attention. For a minute there, she feels like she may have disappeared. She doesn't think she's ever seen her sister look so content. She may not understand it, but it's clear Kenobi brings out the best in her, in her niece as well. She's a bright young girl who is clearly loved, the bond between the three seemingly unbreakable. If Obi-wan has been a good presence in their lives, then she respects him more for it. Stars know it's hard to find any happiness in the Galaxy nowadays. Obi-wan or Ben, as Satine calls him, takes her out of her thoughts.   
  
"Enough about me... How did you two find each other?" Ben asks taking a bite of his meal.  
  
"Mos Espa... I got a tip that she was here." She replies.   
  
"I went there this morning to pick up a few things...I could hardly believe it." Satine explains.   
  
Eefa interrupts them "Aunt Bo... I can't help but notice you have a blaster. I take it you have no qualms about using weapons."   
  
That would be an understatement.   
  
"Nope... Not at all."   
  
She knows that look on her daughter's face. She's trying to put any pieces she can find together as if this new woman in her life was some sort of puzzle to solve.   
  
Eefa narrows her eyes, looking closely at the woman. "You don't have the same accent either... Are you certain you're sisters?"   
  
Bo chuckles softly "...your mother and I are very different people, but I can assure you, we are related."   
  
"..Surely if you were raised together you would sound similar..." she looks to both women, looking for an answer to her question. Bo answers before Satine can.   
  
"I left home when I was very young, Ad'ika."   
  
Satine remembers how she had vanished without so much as a note. It wasn't until years later that she discovered she ran off with deathwatch. It had made perfect sense, of course. Bo held the old Mandalorian ideals far too close as a child. When she heard of her sister's plans to change the old ways, she decided to go down a different path, one that would separate them greatly in the years that followed.  
  
"How old were you?"   
  
"Thirteen."   
  
Eefa's eyes widen "you were allowed?"   
  
"There was no one to stop me..." She shrugs "besides, I would have done what I wanted anyway."   
  
Their daughter stays quiet. He is certain there will be more questions about that later, He only hopes Satine is ready to answer.   
  
"How long are you staying?" Satine asks.  
  
She hadn't planned that far ahead. "I didn't even know if I was going to find you. If I could stay here tonight-"   
  
"Don't be ridiculous...Of course, you're staying here... No question about it. You can stay as long as you'd like. Unfortunately, we don't have another room-"   
  
"You can stay in my room. I can easily sleep on the couch." The girl adds.  
  
"That won't be necessary, Ad'ika. I will be just fine on the couch. I'm not used to sleeping in beds anyway...but thank you for the offer."  
  
The rest of the meal was full of casual conversation, mostly her niece explaining what life was like here, Eefa was so animated as she talked about her latest encounter with Jawas, the type of people that lived here, stories about her best friend Luke, who seemed extra important to the girl. She was a happy girl. It was a stark difference to where Bo was at her age.  
  
Ben spent the rest of the meal looking at the three of them in silence, completely content to watch. He reaches into the force to see his daughter is exuding joy, her force signature sparkling bright. She will always be the easiest to read. Their force bond makes it easy, not to mention how animated the girl could be. Bo-Katan is harder to read, but he can tell by her expression that she is enjoying Eefa's presence immensely. Shes relaxed and pleased, that much he can tell.   
  
It's Satine that he's puzzled by.  
  
He senses a mixture of emotions. She's happy, yet he can also sense nervousness, maybe a little bit of fear. Hmm. He doesn't like that. He searches for her hand under the table, a firm grasp on her delicate fingers. They are cold, and a little shaky. He squeezes her hand and she gives him a small smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. Yes, something is definitely wrong. He has a thought of what it might be. They would have to discuss it when they were alone.

* * *

  
"Do you want to talk about it?" He asks when they are finally in their room. After dinner, Eefa helped him tidy up the kitchen, while Satine helped set Bo up on the couch. It wasn't that late, but they were all tired from today's events. Their daughter was almost asleep by the time they both went in to check on her. She mumbled her goodnight as they both wished her sweet dreams and kissed her goodnight. Satine is sitting on their bed, in her usual sleepwear, a simple blouse with a matching pair of pants, similar to his own, but in a lighter brown tone.  
  
"About?" She asks, looking up at him.  
  
"Your sister... Mandalore... I know it must be overwhelming to have your past come back."   
  
She sighs deeply, continues to comb through her hair. "I'm delighted to see her..really, I am..."   
  
He knows she is. She has explained to him how instrumental she was to her in those early days with Eefa, how they mended their relationship after the years Bo spent trying to destroy everything Satine stood for. It was hard to leave her and never know when or if she would see her again.  
  
"...But it brings back so many things I have buried deep within me"   
  
Things she hasn't wanted to deal with. Things that were easy to avoid while she was here. She had gone on so long with all it being in the back of her mind, and quite frankly, it felt good to not worry so much. Bo had said there was nothing to be done for now.   
  
"As you said, It's all overwhelming.."   
  
He comes to their bed, sits next to her and grabs her hand. He doesn't say a word, just listens.  
  
"Mandalore is not exactly doing well..as if that's a surprise."   
  
And worse then that, they have seemingly no way of stopping it.   
  
"I pictured a war between clans, but I never thought Mandalore would be where it is now...Under the empire's control."  

"I'm sorry, Tine." His thumb rubbing her hand gently. "I know it feels like we're doomed, but we still have hope...for Mandalore, and the rest of the Galaxy. When darkness is upon us, light always follows. This cannot last forever, my dear."   
  
She nods at his words. He's right. Absolutely. There was always light at the end of a tunnel. She only wishes they could find a solution now.  
  
"Satine... there is something I must say" his hold on her hands tighten as he stares into her eyes, looking so serious. He looks as if he is going to deliver an important speech. Why was he looking at her that way? He takes a deep breath before he starts speaking. "I know it's heartbreaking to hear how Mandalore is fairing... I can't say what you talked about with Bo-Katan before we got home..." he pauses, looks down before meeting her eyes "If you need to leave...if you want to go help in any capacity, I won't stop you....we can work something out. You can leave Eefa with me, you know she will be safe-or...you can take her with you. Whatever you want, I am willing to do it anything you need, you just say the word."   
  
She stares at him for a moment, The lengths he would go to for her- it was truly touching. "Oh, Ben...I appreciate it. But no. I'm not leaving. That was never talked about, I assure you." It wasn't even an option in her mind.  
  
"Y- you're certain? You've sacrificed so much for me- supported me in all things...stayed here all these years. I don't ever want you to think I wouldn't do the same. If it wasn't for Luke, I would go with you. You do know, don't you?"   
  
She chuckles softly, kisses him "Yes...I know, my love. I didn't think for a second that you wouldn't. But my place is here...with you, with Eefa. All three of us together. There is nothing I can do for Mandalore-..it saddens me, but... I am not what they need."   
  
"That's not true, Satine." He says vehemently.  
  
"Yes, it is." She says firmly. "I can't explain it, but I just know. Besides...Qui-gon once said us finding you was the will of the force..who am I to mess with that, hmm?" She kisses him. He can still sense something is wrong with her.. the way she was looking at the dinner table- if it's not because she was contemplating how to tell him she was leaving, then it must be something else.  
  
"Why is your heart so heavy, dear?"   
  
Her face grows serious, a sadness behind her eyes. "It's Eefa...I haven't told her about my past...I'm not sure how to proceed"   
  
"I trust you will know when it's the right time."   
  
Shes told the girl about some of Mandalore's past. How they were warriors that eventually turned to more peaceful ways, but there were a lot more things she hasn't told her.   
  
Like how she once ruled over the whole system.  
  
Satine stepped down from her position with a heavy heart. Her nephew had died doing what she would have been doing as regent if it wasn't for her daughter's very unexpected conception and arrival. That opened her eyes to a startling reality.   
  
She couldn't be Ruler and Mother. 

She decided she must let go of Mandalore in order to continue with Eefa. She's not sure how so many years had passed without her so much as mentioning to her how she was ruler to Mandalore at one point.  
  
Satine left Kalevala at Bo's insistence. The war had reached their homeworld and that left her with no choice but to pack up an leave, all with a force-sensitive infant and a backpack full of their belongings. Ultimately, she decided on Naboo, It was peaceful and safe enough for her daughter to grow up in. She had enough credits to find a small place and raise the girl on her own, at least until things got better back home. Everything was going smoothly. For a month, she felt safe from the constant war at home. Of course, nothing could remain that simple and perfect.  
  
Once the Empire rose, another real fear took over her life. Not only did the government drastically change on Naboo, but they were also taking anyone who was force sensitive, she saw it happen right before her eyes. Men and Women killed on the spot, children ripped away from their mother's arms as they pleaded for their lives. Parents were killed right in front of the force-sensitive children, so they knew there was nowhere else to go, so they knew what their life was going to be about now. and It was happening all over the galaxy. She doesn't think she slept a wink in those years, the fear kept her extra watchful of her small daughter, Her girl held a power she didn't fully understand, she couldn't control. Four years of hiding, of changing names and planets and they made it here. This planet was harsh, but having Obi-wan by her side made everything better. She had found her home at last, in the man she loves, in their small little family that she adores, and how could anything else matter after that?  

What does it matter if she was Dutchess of Mandalore? Her past was failure and sorrow, fear and stress. She didn't want to think of it.   
  
She guesses if she's being honest with herself, a small part of her was also afraid if she did tell her, it may fill her head with the desire to follow in her footsteps. She had seen Korkie grow into a wonderful young man. From the moment he came to her palace doors, she had sworn to be there for him as much as she could, as she was all he had.   
  
Then he was killed. Just like that, gone. Many said his death was noble..he died trying to help the Mandalorian people. With honor. She still preferred him alive. It scared her to death to think of her daughter meeting a similar fate.   
  
She's aware of how very hypocritical and selfish it all sounds. It doesn't stop it from being her feelings on the matter.   
  
Realistically, This day was bound to come someday, when she had to face all of this and tell her daughter everything. With her sister here, something was likely to come up. She may as well be ahead of the game, right?  
  
"Tomorrow..." She nods, more to herself than anyone else "We'll have a long talk." She can feel a headache coming on, pinches the bridge of her nose. "She's going to be so upset I kept this from her."  
  
"She will get past it." He says reassuringly.  
  
She scoffs "Easy to say when you're the favorite." She can see him starting to protest, but she stops him before he can even start, her hand coming up. "Don't even try to deny it, it's the truth and anyone with a pair of eyes can see it. I am more than grateful she has you, that she adores you so."  
  
He grabs hold of her hands, kisses her fingers "Satine,"  
  
"You're her mother...the one constant in her life. You've been there from the beginning, it's normal for her to take you for granted. I assure you she adores you just as much."  
  
She doesn't look so certain of his words, her eyes full of apprehension.  
  
"She will forgive you, Love... there is no way she couldn't."  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?


	15. Her Aunt Bo

Eefa had knocked out the moment her head hit the pillow. It had been a lot to take in. From meeting her father's old master, training with a lightsaber, to meeting her long lost aunt, she had slept far deeper than she intended. She stretches her aching muscles as she struggles to get out of bed. Part of her just wants to stay cuddled in the warmth of her blanket, but no. Eefa Kryze was on a mission today. She knew next to nothing about the woman she called her aunt and she intended to find out more. From what she could gather just last night, she was very different from her mother, which makes her all the more intriguing. She slides out of her room, still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes when she hears the clanking of dishes. Her father is cleaning them while her mother is cleaning the table. 

"Well, if it isn't our very sleepy teen," her mother says with a smile as she continues to pick up around her. Her father turns back too, greeting her. "Morning Eefie...or afternoon." Eefa yawns as she comes closer to them, kisses her mother on the cheek. "It's not noon, is it?" As she goes to kiss her father just the same. "No, darling..it's past noon." Her father adds amused. 

Her eyes widen with shock "and you didn't wake me?" 

"We figured you needed the rest." Her mother shrugs. 

No wonder she feels so lethargic. She slept right through the morning. And now- 

"Wheres Aunt Bo?" 

"She went out..didn't say where." 

"But she will be back, won't she?" She still wanted to know so much about her, it would be unfair if she left without warning.

"I'm sure she will... Is something wrong?" 

"No." 

Perhaps she can go looking for her. She couldn't have gone too far. There isn't anything around here for miles anyway.. she's certain she can find her. She picks up some fruit from the basket and rushes back into her room to quickly get dressed. Minutes later comes back out with hairbrush in hand as she quickly brushes through the aburn strands, dressed for the day.

"And where are you going?" Her father asks, drying his hands with the dishcloth.

"Out.. to meditate-" she smiles wide. yeah, he'll let her do that.

"Eefa...I was hoping we could talk-" her mother says, 

"Yes, alright...when I get back? I've already missed so much sunlight." taking a bite of the fruit.

Her mother nods. "Very well...Don't go too far, be back before Sundown-" 

"If anything goes wrong-" her father adds

"I'll call for you. Yes, I know...i know the rules. Love you!" Shes bolting out the door before either of them can respond. 

* * *

 

She has practically lived here for the majority of her life. With each passing year, she forgets a little more about the places her and her mother used to live before they landed on Tatooine. As a result of that, She knew every rock, every cliff and cave, salt canyon and sand dune spanning for miles. In a lot of ways, this place had become her own personal playground. At first, she was only allowed to explore with her father, who would trail behind her as she ran around, cautioning her to not turn a corner without him. Her going out alone is a fairly new thing, you could say. It took a lot of bargaining with her parents before they finally conceded to her request. They needed to understand that she wasn't a baby anymore and that she could take care of herself. Luckily, they allowed it, though it did come with its set of rules: She wasn't to go too far, only go to the places where they knew very well and by sundown she had to be home. Fine then, she could handle a couple of rules.  

Eefa takes out her marcobinaulars, scans the area from the highest point. She has never encountered another sentient being here, not one she didn't know anyway. There was always the occasional womp rat.

When Luke would visit, they would search through the caves for anything and nothing all at once. One time they ran into a womp rat, who chased them for a mile before the thing gave up. Afterward, they fell to the ground in a fit of laughter an endless cycle of giggles between the two. The memory alone brings a smile to her face. It makes her miss him. She would have to ask her parents when she can visit the farm again. She hasn't spotted her aunt yet, perhaps she should wait up here for a bit. There was a chance she could see her from here, and the climb back down would take too long. In the meantime she could meditate...then check the south side. Yes. That will work.

Despite the good times she's had here, she knew she must remain cautious. It might be her playground, but that doesn't make it any less dangerous. The sand people liked to attack anyone that was alone. Her parents always warned her to always keep a sharp eye and never let her guard down.

The force was her greatest ally in that respect, it gave her focus, protected her, warned her when something wasn't quite right. She could feel every passage of wind, every speck of sand as it prickled her skin. She wonders briefly what it must feel like to not have the force. Everything must feel rather dull in comparison. She lays down, flat on the hard rock, taking in the blue sky, before closing her eyes and letting the force surround her. It's a swirling melody that sings to her. She's not sure how long she stays there, but she suddenly feels it pulling her attention.

Another being is close...one that isn't familiar, but also not dangerous. That can only mean...

"Hey, Kiddo..." She opens her eyes, sees her aunt staring down at her. She can't make out her expression and her head is covering one of the suns, it's brightness creating a glow around her. Her red hair looks even brighter this way. She sits up, dusting off some sand from her hair. "What are you doing?" Bo asks before taking a seat next to her.

Well, she was looking for her, but she didn't want to say that. It would make her sound like a baby and she was far too grown for that. Eefa shrugs, "Just meditating..."

"You come out here alone?"

"Sometimes...more now..I'm 14, you know," she adds eagerly. 

Her aunt smiles, soft and kind. "yes, I know..." 

"What were you doing out here?... I woke up, and you were gone... I mean, that's fine, I suppose I'm just curious-" Must she ramble? She needed to stop doing that. Her Aunt doesn't seem to mind, she answers her with ease. "I like to know my surroundings, scope the area...Not much out here but sand." They are looking out into the horizon, seeing sand spanning for miles.

"Yes it's pretty barren...it wasn't always like this. The Jawas say there used to be vast oceans covering most of the Sandy areas."

"Hard to believe there was ever water here."

At that Eefa gets up, "Follow me" she says coyly.  Bo complies with her request as she leads her around the canyons, eventually going inside one of the deep dark caves. The girl pulls out a flashlight, she looks behind her to make sure her aunt is still there. Bo notices It's cooler in here, A relief from the beating suns. they walk for a while before Eefa points the light to the cave wall, sees a moss-like plant growing.

"I'll be Damned, there is water on this rock."

"It's deep in the cave walls..it's said there are hundreds of these water reserves on Tatooine, All hidden. We just so happen to live right by one. See that line hooked up to it? It leads to our home. The man who used to live here was a miner...he must've set it up. When my father found this abandoned home, he did some investigating and discovered it."

"That's pretty damn lucky..."

Eefa smiles, touching the cool rock in wonder. "It was the will of the force"

"It must be worth a fortune on this planet" Bo touches the rock, smooth fingertips against the roughness. 

"It would be, but we don't sell it. If the Hutts ever caught wind of it, they would steal it for profit, suck it dry like the others they've found. We keep it hidden, only use a moderate amount."

The girl starts walking out, flashlight in hand.

"That's smart. You won't ever run out of water."

"We definitely have our drier seasons, but if we are careful, it could last a lifetime... come on, I'll show you around." She's already been everywhere but the girl looks almost excited to show her and she's not about to disappoint her. She walks in front of her, leading her once more.

"So...where do you live?" Eefa asks, curious eyes looking back at her.

"Nowhere in particular...but I mostly stay in the Mandalore sector."

"You're a nomad..." she says almost in awe.

"Yes, you could say that."

"Does that mean you are always alone?"

"Most of the time I have my unit..." Eefa looks at her visibly confused. "We are a group of Mandalorians that fight against the empire..or at least try to."

She fights against the empire? That's so..brave.

She takes her by more caves, unlike the one before, these are bone dry so theirs no reason to explore further. They walk through some of the plains that are further away from home. When She tells her this is where she goes with her father to practice combat, Bo raises an eyebrow. The girl seems to notice her reaction "Mum doesn't love it...but she knows I need to defend myself. Plus, I want to learn."

"Are you any good?"

"I think I can hold my own... I've been practicing nearly every day."

"You think you can beat me?"

Eefa's eyes widen. She has never fought with anyone that wasn't her father. She didn't know how skilled her Aunt Bo was for certain, but it was clear she knew something about fighting, judging by how fast she pulled out that blaster last night and the brief conversation they had at dinner. Her weapon is still strapped onto her side. It seems she's used to carrying it around.

"Show me," Bo says decisively, stretching her shoulders. Eefa stands somewhat frozen in place, hesitation playing across her face. "C' mon, kid...I'll go easy on you."

How will she know she's any good if she only ever practices with her father, right? This could be an opportunity to prove how skilled she really was. She looks at her with steel in her gaze, puts down her tattered old backpack and hat. "Don't go easy on me" she gets in position, takes a deep breath.

Bo strikes first, her movements swift as aims low, Eefa effectively blocks her and counters her attack. It helps that she can sense her movements before she swings, but even with the added help, she makes it hard to keep up. She feels winded already, but she must be doing something right because her aunt smirks at her "...this time, you go first" She starts this time, at first she keeps up with her rather well, each of them blocking and striking in all the right moments, Kicks and jabs all well-timed. Then things take a turn as she grabs her arm, twist it and somehow knocks her feet from under her. It was all so sudden, she thought she was doing well. She's left wondering how her aunt had the advantage over her so swiftly. It was aggressive and harsh, different from how her father has taught her and yeah. She told her not to go easy on her so she shouldn't be too surprised.

Eefa is panting, taking huge gulps of air. She grabs hold of her arm, feels it throbbing. "You okay?" She hears her say as Bo stands over her. Eefa simply nods, no words coming to her. "Your defense is decent, but your offense needs some work" she offers her a hand, and she takes it, once she's on her feet, Bo touches her arm. "Can you move it?" Eefa moves her arm, it still throbs, but she can confidently use it. "It's fine.." she shakes it off, as well as the sand off on her clothes. 

"Ready?" She nods and Bo goes in, Eefa ducks before she can hit her, moving out of the way. She keeps up with her well enough, but eventually, Bo knocks her to the ground again, leaving the girl dazed once more, swallowing some sand in the process. "You're not bad..but you should never hesitate to take down an opponent." She hears the woman say above her. Force, She's not even winded. 

Eefa is coughing, wiping the sand off of her. Trying to spit out the grains of sand that are left in her mouth. She thought her father was impressive with hand to hand combat, but now she has a hard time believing even he could beat her Aunt Bo. She was aggressive, strong and seemingly very effective. She helps her up once more, her hands dusting her off once she's on her feet. She feels a throbbing on her cheekbone, touches it and sees a bit of blood on her fingertips. Her face must've scraped against a rock.

Her mother said Mandalorians were warriors long go...She supposes it makes sense for her aunt to be this good at fighting when you look at it like that. She has just assumed she meant it was way long ago since her mother is so against fighting of any kind. The woman in front of her definitely couldn't feel the same.

"How did you learn to fight like that?" She pants.

"Kid, I'm Mandalorian...we are trained to be competent fighters, as well as excellent marksmen." She snorted.

Wait...She was implying that it was a Mandalorian trait of some kind, but that didn't make any sense. She couldn't even picture her mother doing even half the things she just did. It must be the few who still were warriors. Her mother with a blaster? Not a chance. She looks down at her belt, eyeing the blaster.   
  
"I've never used a blaster before...Can you teach me?"

Her aunt looks apprehensive, not sure what she should say.

"I don't know, Ad'ika..."

"Please?"

"Your mother would kill me." She knows her mother would absolutely abhor it, but she doesn't have to know, does she? "I won't tell if you don't... You said Mandalorians know... Shouldn't I know too?"

The girls got a point there, She did say that. Teaching her wouldn't hurt, in fact, it may help. What if she needs the skill one day when she's stuck in a compromising position? The last thing she would want is for her niece to not know how to even work a blaster. Her sister wouldn't approve, but she did let her practice combat with Kenobi. Teaching her the basics would be fine. Just in case, purely for her protection.

"Alright kid...But don't tell your Mother. I don't need her on my ass about this."

Eefa grins, looking giddy. She pulls out her blaster, shows her the weapon.

"This is a traditional Mandalorian blaster pistol." She saw plenty of blasters strapped onto stormtroopers and smugglers, Never this close. Bo points it to a rock, "it's very simple really... You aim, you fire." She fires the weapon, the sound was louder than she thought. "This is how you stand.." she shows her, "You don't need both hands with this one, in fact, I usually have two at the same time" she hands it to her. She has never held a blaster before so she looks a bit clumsy with it, she puts her in position "aim for the tip of the rock there... shoulders down." The girl takes a deep breath before firing the weapon. She hits close, but not quite on her target.

"We'll practice some more. I know you'll get it." Bo says as the girl gives her a brilliant smile, her blue eyes lighting up with determination. Though she is untrained, Bo can see the girl has a raw natural talent with both combat and even the way she handles a blaster. She's not sure if it's the Mandalorian in her or the Jedi in her, and maybe it's a bit of both, but she can't help but be proud of her. She would make an excellent warrior.

She would never say it out loud. Her sister would be furious with her.

* * *

 

Her Aunt Bo is awesome.

She took the time to show her how to use a blaster, which is something she never thought she would do. With her mother, it was out of the question, and even her father didn't like blasters. Something about it being an "uncivilized" weapon. Either way, it was interesting to learn and Aunt Bo was an interesting woman, indeed. She's sure there is more she doesn't know, but she can't wait to find out.

After they practice with the blaster, she takes her up high, "this is Mum's favorite spot. It's the best view when the suns set. Sometimes we stay and watch the stars." Her aunt is sitting next to her, she's looking beyond, the sky is painted various shades now as the suns slowly set, there are purples and pinks, splashes of orange, it's the most color this planet gets. They say nothing as they watch the sky slowly change color. The wind is picking up as well. 

  
Eefa feels her father nudge her through the force, a request to make her way back, of course. It was getting late, and the suns would set soon enough. She sighs as she gets up "Dad wants me home... I told them I would be back before sundown." She would much rather watch the suns set here.

"You should go, Ad'ika. Your parents will start to worry."

"You're not coming with?"

"I'm going to stay a while longer.. don't wait up for me."

"Aunt Bo...thank you for today." Bo looks up at her, gives her a small smirk "No problem, Kid...I'll see you in a bit."

Well, that's that. She turns to leave without another word. Her shoulder still slightly throbs, but she's sure it will be alright. She certainly wasn't going to tell her parents, they would worry unnecessarily. She knows it will feel better with some rest. It was exciting to spend the day with her aunt. Truthfully she didn't think her day would go the way it has. The best part is, she thinks her aunt really enjoyed her company as well. She almost makes it all the way down when she realizes she forgot her backpack. Blast! She left it on top of a rock and it has practically everything she owns. She almost decides to come back tomorrow, but she thinks if she hurries she has enough time to go back up and make it back in time for dinner.

As she's going up she hears her aunt's muffled voice. Hmm... She's talking to someone... _but who?_   She knows she shouldn't listen in on other people's conversations but she can't help it, her curiosity gets the better of her. She hides behind a rock and watches the exchange. She can see a small Holo of a man, he appears to be wearing an armor of some sort "-find her? How is she?"

"Not that it's any of your business, but yes, I've made contact with her. I can't wait to find out who it was that told you." She says dryly.

They were talking about her mother then...they must be, right?

"..Alright, Kryze, You don't have to get nasty with me. I have no ill intentions. You still won't tell me where you are?" The man replies, sounding irritated as ever.

"You know I won't, Fenn. it's essential for her safety, my niece's safety. I don't even know why you called me."

"To know how our former ruler is fairing-"

Former... _what?_

"Oh, what do you care!? You work for the empire now, do you not? Worry about protecting your little planet and quit being so concerned over my sister!"

Former ruler? What...what does that even mean?

"It's what I had to do to preserve the Mandalorian protectors. I had a responsibility to my men. Not all of us can be rebels."

Her aunt practically scowls at the man, her face twisting in annoyance "My alliance is with Mandalore, you kriffing asshole. It always has been, and it will be no matter who tells me I'm on the wrong side. I'm sorry I'm not comfortable being a traitor as you are."  
  
Fenn sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose, clearly frustrated. "I just wanted to call to make sure she was alright and my offer still stands... if she needs to come here, I will personally make sure she's safe...her and the girl. Anything for the former Dutchess."

Bo scoffs at the man "Satine doesn't need you, no one does. And if you tell anyone that she's alive, or so much as breathe a word about my niece, I will personally kill you, and I will make it as painful as possible."

"I would never-"

"Goodbye, Fenn!" She turns off the holo, putting it back in her pocket.

She's still trying to wrap her mind around that whole exchange. She gets a distinct feeling that whatever she heard, she wasn't exactly meant to hear. Her mother was the former ruler? Is she misunderstanding? None of it makes any sense, but it had to be true, didn't it? Why else would her aunt say that? 

Bo hears a shuffle of rocks, points her blaster to the noise. "Whoever is there...show yourself." She says evenly.

Eefa comes out and she visibly softens. "Eefa..what are you doing back?"

"I..forgot my backpack.." why does the girl look so jumpy?

Bo sees the bag, throws it to her. The girl catches it, but something isn't right. "Are you okay?"

"...that man said something about a Dutchess? Why?"

"Oh, uh...Yeah, he's used to be in charge of your mother's protection. Look, he's no one. He won't know where you are and he won't find you. I will personally make sure whoever told him I found you will get serious consequences-"

She's looking at her strangely and it isn't until she stops talking that she realizes. She doesn't know. Kriff, she doesn't know. It's clear in the way that she's looking at her. Eefa's brow knits together, confusion and tears gathering in her eyes, looking like a much younger child. Satine never told her, and she just did. Well, she overheard her conversation, how is that her fault? Satine never told her she was Dutchess? Why? Why would her sister choose to not tell her that?

The girl turns without another word, she climbs back down quickly.

"Eefa! Wait!"

She doesn't turn back, All she can think of are the words she just heard in a loop, how her aunt just confirmed what she thought she heard. Her mother was Ruler of Mandalore...A Dutchess? The very concept sounds alien. It must've been a big part of her life, so why wouldn't she know? It seems rather odd that she failed to mention such a thing. She thought no knowing why she despised violence was bad, but this? Did she even know her mother? She had never felt so far off from the woman that raised her, and she loathed the feelings that were creeping in her mind. She feels lost, and confused, angry even. The knowledge that she definitely doesn't know who her mother truly is, stings more than she thought it could.

* * *

 

"Are you going to show your hand anytime this millennia?" He says slightly irritated. "The cards aren't going to change, dear. Might as well show them now."

He's beginning to regret showing her how to play Sabacc. He thought it would be all in good fun, a way to pass the afternoon together, but she could be so competitive. He should have known she would insist on playing enough hands until she could beat him. They have been playing for hours now and he had even tried to purposefully have a losing hand so he could get out of this. She had quickly noticed what he was doing of course, which sent her on a tangent about playing fair and how dare he think he could just let her win as if she was some child. He then explained that it would take hours to actually beat him, which had only fueled her more.

Satine's eyes lift to his own, her lips set as she raises an eyebrow. She finally sets her cards down, a satisfied smile playing across her lips. A winning hand, enough to have her win the game. He breathes out a sigh of relief, simply satisfied that this is over. She's giddy as she starts to put the cards away.

"And you didn't let me win?"

"No, my dear...on our daughter's life, you won all on your own."

That seems to be good enough for her, "that was thrilling!"

He's glad she had such a good time, but next time they play, he was putting a limit on the number of rounds.

"As the winner of this game, I claim my prize."

"Prize?" He says amused "What could I possibly give you?"

She steps closer before sitting on his lap, her eyes dark, looking at him as if she could devour him. Her arms come around him, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as she leans into his ear, "how about a kiss?" She murmurs. His breath hitches and she pulls away slightly, with a satisfied grin. She knows exactly what she's doing to him. Tease.

He grabs hold of her chin before he pulls her in for a slow, deliberate kiss, his lips are delicate over her own, Then he decides to pepper kisses all along her jaw until he reaches the spot behind her ear that never fails to make her giggle. She squirms in his arms, trying to pull away. "That's payback for making me play Sabacc for hours."

Bumping noses, she smiles at him "hmm.. I should check on dinner-" kissing his cheek before she gets off and steps away from him.

Eefa comes through the front door minutes later, Just in time. The suns will be fully set in a short time and he loathed the idea of her walking around in the darkness. His daughter shuffles in quickly sliding the door closed. "Eefie...I hope your hungry, I made dinner." He voiced as it puts the deck of cards away. 

"I don't have much of an appetite." She says flatly, her eyes downcast. Alarm bells go off in his head the moment the girl spoke. Something was wrong. Very wrong.

Satine comes back into view just then, "It's ready-oh! Darling, you're back.." a smile on her face before she notices the cut on her cheekbone. She comes close to inspect the wound. "Oh dear, how did this happen?" Naturally, she reaches over to cradle her face, but the girl flinches away.

"It's nothing." She says clearly prickled.

His brow furrows as he watches the scene in front of him unfold, He can sense his daughter's anger. Wait, anger? He wishes he could do more to warn Satine.

"What's wrong Eefa?" Satine asks, Ben is giving Eefa a knowing look. She glances at him, then shields her thoughts from him quickly. "Did something happen while you were out?" She sounds so concerned about Eefa's strange behavior. The girl looks at her with what can only be described as a glare.

"I spent the whole afternoon with Aunt Bo...I showed her around, and I got to know her a bit. it was a good day.." her foot is tapping now, all her bottled up energy coming out, "Imagine my surprise when I overheard her talking to a man...he was inquiring about a former Dutchess."

Satines eyes widen her voice faltering "I..I can explain, darling-"

Eefa stares blankly at her mother, "How could you not have told me?" Her eyes piercing into Satines very soul. They've had their fair share of spats, but her daughter has never looked at her this way. _Betrayed_.

"I...its.." she can't seem to form the right words. Eefa looks at her incredulously before Ben interjects in the stillness, "How about we all sit down and discuss this-"

"No. I think I'd much rather not discuss anything right now." She hisses.  
  
She walks past them directly to her room sliding the door shut. The silence is deafening. He looks over at Satine as she sinks into the couch so still, trying to blink back her tears. She sighs deeply, head resting in her hands, looking entirely defeated. "Ben, will you-"

"Already on it" She knows there is more of a chance she will vent with him, maybe soften her up for when she gets to talk to her. If the previous encounter is anything to go by, she suspects it won't be pleasant.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one!


	16. Burning Words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that took longer than anticipated! Sorry for the wait folks. This chapter kept getting away from me. Then it turned into two but I think I got it to a place where I am satisfied. Hope you enjoy!

 

He senses her anger and hurt pulsing through the force like a throbbing wound that keeps pounding. Whenever someone felt such a negative emotion as anger around him, the first thing he noticed was how all the oxygen in the room tended to be sucked out. As if there could never be enough for not only the angry being but everyone else. The second was the odd metallic flavor it left in his mouth. These things were all hard to describe to anyone that wasn't force-sensitive, so he mostly kept it to himself. But even if he couldn't sense it, it's evident in every way possible. It's not in her nature to hide her emotions. When she's happy, it burst out of her chest, a million flickers of light radiating off of her. When she's angry, her movements are choppy, her eyes turn almost grey like steel has replaced the bright ocean blue.  

  
He notices right away as he approaches her bedroom door that she left the door unlocked. If she truly wanted to be alone, she would've locked it. This means no matter what she just said to her mother, deep down she wanted someone to reach out to her. He peaks his head in, sees her lying in bed. 

"I brought you dinner.," he says as he holds up the plate, a peace offering of sorts. She lifts her eyes to his, "I said I'm not hungry." she answers back quickly.

"Nonsense. You spent the whole day out." He knows she's hungry and she seems to know he is not going to let it slide because she takes a seat next to him, grabs the plate and takes a few bites of her meal. Then he waits. She will say something eventually. Silence has never been comfortable for her. 

"Stop looking at me that way" she finally grumbles as she takes another bite, she's halfway done with her meal at this point.

"And what way is that?"

"Like you know what I'm feeling"

"Well..not fully, but I can sense your anger. I know it must've been a shock- "

She looks to him, her eyes pleading for some sort of explanation, "how can she not have told me she ruled over Mandalore?" 

There it is.

"Your mother had a whole other life before you were born. We both did. It's normal for you not to know everything-"

"Not this, dad." She interrupts him,  "It's a lie by omission. She's told me about Mandalore millions of times...how can she not tell me something as important as this?"

She sounds so desperate. He's not sure he understands why. 

"Why is this so important to you, darling?" He puts his hand on top of hers and she looks up at him in her return. Her eyes can only be described as weepy. "Dad... " she takes a moment to say the next part "...do I know Mum at all?" 

Is that what this is about? 

"Of course you do. She is the same woman who raised you and she loves you more than anything."

Eefa stands up and starts pacing, her fingers in her hair, "She hasn't told me everything. About her, but also Mandalore. I'm not an idiot. Aunt Bo has entirely different ideals than her, which means I probably don't know as much as I should about Mandalore. What does that say about me? Who am I?" He gets up as well, towers over her as he grabs her shoulders and squeezes. She's spiraling, that much he can see. His tone is even when he speaks, "You are who you've always been. This doesn't change a thing about you."

She shakes her head in frustration, "You chose to teach me the ways of the force and tell me about the Jedi. Mandalore is as much a part of me as that is...or at least it should be. Can't you see that?" 

He can understand that. But it's entirely unreasonable for her to think this is all about her. The truth is, it has very little to do with her. If he can only help her see that.

"Your mother has her reasons for not saying anything... if you would only let her explain-"

She knocks his hands off her shoulders, clinches her fist. "I don't want to hear it right now...id like to be left alone, Dad. Thank you for my dinner." 

* * *

 

One thought keeps circling in her mind over and over: She wishes she would have insisted on talking to her this afternoon. It seemed harmless to wait a few hours but clearly, it wasn't a wise choice. The news would have been better received if she was the one that told her and had the time to explain the situation. Now that power is gone, and she has to find a way of fixing this.

The way she looked at her... She will never forget it.

Whenever they disagreed, Ben is usually the one to smooth things out on both ends. He wasn't called _the negotiator_ throughout the entirety of the clone wars for nothing. That's why when she sees him come out of the room quicker than expected, She lets out a drawn-out sigh. If she doesn't want to talk to him, she must be the last person she wants to speak to. How did she mess this up so horribly? 

"She's upset...Let's give her some space..." He says as he takes a seat next to her.

She wants to go in there right now and fix this, but she knows he's right. Their daughter probably needed some time. "You know how teenagers can be, dear. She can be stubborn, run high on emotions...but she will come around, Tine."

She's not so sure this time. His hand reaches for hers, the pad of his thumb painting rhythmic patterns on her skin. 

"She feels....lost. She's afraid she doesn't know you or her culture, as well as she should..."  
  
No. That's not true. The last thing she wanted was for this to affect her this way- 

"I told her it's not true... but quite frankly, I think she needs to hear it from you."

Before she can respond, they hear a loud knock on the door. It startles them both, before realizing it must be Bo. Who else would it be this far out? Ben opens the door quickly, letting the woman in. She has a worried look on her face as she enters. She also looks as if she might've been running. "Eefa? shes here?" she asks, looking to the pair. She can assume their daughter must've run out on her and she was worried where the girl might be. Thank the stars she decided to come home. "She's in her room." Ben answers. 

Bo breathes out a sigh of relief, her hands resting on her knees for a moment then her eyes harden and she straightens up. "Satine? Outside. Now. We need to talk."

Lovely. It wasn't enough to have her daughter mad at her, now she has to deal with her sister who is less than pleased at the moment. She might as well get this over and done with. There was no stopping Bo when she got like this. At least she has the forethought to not fight her in front of the girl.

It's dark already and like all the rest of the nights, the temperature has lowered considerably and cold winds are blowing especially strong tonight. She supposes that will keep her grounded. They don't walk too far, before her sister is turning to her, eyes blazing. Boy, she hasn't seen that look in a long time.

"Why didn't you tell me you didn't tell her?" 

"I'm sorry Bo..." she says evenly, so still. Not Bo, she's pacing now back and forth.

"And I can't for the life of me figure out why you would keep this from her..." 

"It's..." Bo is looking at her expectantly. Waiting for her words. Kriff. Why can't she speak tonight? It's as if her tongue is in knots.

"I was scared." Is all she can manage to blurt out.

"Scared? Of what?" She answers back incredulously. Bo's arms cross as she glares at her. She doesn't want to do this right now. Her chest feels tight, and all she can think about is how betrayed and hurt her daughter looked. How she never wants to see that look on her face again, how she would do anything to make it go away. Ben, who is always so well attuned to her moves closer, but not enough to interfere. He stands a few steps behind her to her left where she can see him.

"It's not something- I..never wanted-." She tries to explain.

"What exactly?..for her to be Mandalorian?! Knowing where she comes from isn't important enough?"

"No! of course not! But...You know how I detest all the violence back home- is it really a surprise-"

"It's her culture!! Her people! She should at least know our history and decide for herself! It's completely unfair to her! I'm pretty sure living here hasn't deterred her the least bit from learning all about the Jedi..."

"That's different–"

"Oh, is it now?"

"She's force sensitive, for one... she needs to be trained for her safety"

Bo rolls her eyes, "That kid may be force sensitive, but everything else about her...she's Mandalorian! Do you refuse to see that? You think you can just live on this secluded rock with your Jedi and not even think about your past? Not tell your daughter about how you spent years defending our people?"

Oh, That's rich coming from her. 

She crosses her arms and narrows her eyes, "What do you care about the years I was Dutchess? You spent most of that time trying to destroy everything I had done. So now I was defending our people?"

Bo huffs a breath, almost laughs. "Kriff, Satine...that was another lifetime ago. Even then, I might've not agreed with everything you did during your rule, but I damn well respected your perseverance. At least you were fighting for something, dammit. And now what? You just live here without a care in the world and don't even tell your daughter who you really are? Are you that far gone? Where is my sister?"

Is that what she thinks of her? She's done nothing then? She thinks she's a shell of who she used to be. That's what she's implying. To a Mandalorian, few things could be more insulting. It stung to hear she thinks she simply couldn't be bothered enough to mention her past to her daughter. As if no reason is good enough. Her sister's blunt words cut like a blade, but instead of feeling hurt or sad, It made her furious.

"I was a little busy raising her!... You're upset I didn't go into detail about Mandalore's warrior past?! You speak as if it's something to be proud of-"

"Well, there is some good! Do you honestly believe everything that Mandalorians stand for is wrong and evil-"

"Of course not! I taught her to love and honor her family, I taught her our native tongue- I did tell her bits and pieces-"

Bo scoffs "bits and pieces..."

"Yes! bits and pieces. I wasn't going to go into full detail about all the egregious practices of the old days with a child! It's twisted and vile, why would I want to make my daughter feel she was any part of that?" 

Bo shakes her head, "..I thought we were past this..." She says frustrated. "Fighting is a necessary evil. Can you imagine if we would have let Maul take over without a fight? That was never an option! You spent a whole year with me fighting to take back our system, we worked together- "

"Look how well that turned out!!... I lost my nephew." Her voice wavers as tears gather in her eyes despite the anger she feels in her veins. At her back, she can feel Ben step closer. Fighting and war have only ever brought her pain and suffering, that's all it could ever bring and she still stands by that. If anything that year is more proof of that. 

Her sister pauses, closes her eyes to gather her thoughts, "Even if you didn't explain our warrior past... Not telling her you were dutchess-You can't fool me, Tine...This is more than just about your destain for our culture." 

"Yes." She says firmly. Her eyes are still glossy with tears. "That is correct. I know it doesn't make a whole lot of sense to you, but...I needed to distance myself from all of it. What do you want from me? Do you long to see me suffer for leaving it all behind? Do you think I never lost any sleep because of it? You of all people know how it feels to have lost in such a way. You don't think that has no effect on me? Do you think I never cried for our system? Or think about how I could have done things differently?! I failed spectacularly and I still think about it till this day."

She can see her sister's eyes soften. 

"...I didn't want to discuss my greatest failure with my greatest joy. I needed to move forward and be complete enough, all with her in mind. That meant having to let some things go. You're not going to understand it, Bo... you couldn't possibly know what I've been through. Do you have any idea what the empire does to force-sensitive children?! I was running for her life!! Those years I wasn't here with my _Jedi_ , as you so kindly put it....so you'll have to forgive me if I left out a few details about my past. It was the last thing on my mind."  

Her sister crosses her arms, studies her features before she speaks, 

"Look, You're right. I don't know anything about what you've been through. It's just...frustrating. I want her to know where she comes from... She deserves to know more about Mandalore, but more importantly, she deserves to know who you are. Who you really are." 

  
"I'm going to tell her everything...I am." 

"Fine. Then there is nothing more to discuss." She sighs deeply, "I'll be inside." Bo walks past them leaving them in the moons glow. The moment she's gone he wraps her in a hug. It's too much, the pressure from both sides makes her burst. She finally lets her tears fall, as her emotions pour out of her. "I'm an idiot...I-" she sputters out.

Ben holds onto her tightly, His embrace all-encompassing. "You're not." He says sternly.

She lifts her head from his shoulder, shaking her head. "All of this could've been avoided–" He cups her face gently, getting her full attention. 

"You were frightened and all you wanted was to move forward. You did what was best in the situation you were given." He wipes her tears away gently before continuing to speak, "nobody knows how hard that was for you...to walk away from your life, to raise another. What you did Satine, was brave and selfless. You're an extraordinary woman who was thrown into unforeseen circumstances and I think about everything you did to keep our daughter safe every day. I could never forget it."

Satine meets his eyes, and she knows. He understands. She never has to explain herself to him. It makes her feel lighter, gives her strength. A lot of the things her sister just said about her might've been untrue but she got one thing right. 

"She's right, Ben. Along the way, I neglected to show our daughter where I came from. Pieces of me that she ought to know. I shouldn't have let my fears and insecurities get in the way." 

Ben hugs her again, warding away the crisp breeze, "Tomorrow you will talk to her and set this right, dear." 

And she will. She's sure about that. She doesn't know if she will understand it, but she was going to be as open and honest with her as possible.

The rest of the night was calm as they ate their meal together. Her sister joined them as well. Bo kept pretty much to herself the whole time. Before they said goodnight she pulled her aside and hugged her. She knows this is her sister's way of saying she was sorry for earlier. All is forgiven, of course. She knows her anger came from a place of love for her daughter and how can she ever be angry at that? She smiles at her before turning away and doing what she does every night: Check on Eefa.

She didn't care how mad or upset she was at her, it wasn't going to stop her from making sure her daughter was well.  The room was completely dark, the only light coming from the hallway outside. She slowly creeps in closer to see Eefa's still form on the bed, sleeping soundly on her stomach. She grabs hold of the blanket a pulls it higher around the girl. Now she can rest. 

"Goodnight, little star" she whispers before she tiptoes her way out once more.

* * *

 

It didn't take long for Satine to fall asleep. Tonight's events left her exhausted emotionally and from what he can tell, she was dead asleep. He can't bring himself to do the same. The Kryze women were a passionate bunch and he needed to take some time to process all that had occurred tonight. Satine's sorrow, Eefa's anger, and undeniable hurt, even Bo had contributed to his state of unrest. Satine was already determined to talk to their daughter tomorrow and clear things up. He hopes she's in better spirits to listen. When his daughter got this wound up, it reminded him of Anakin's youth and all the times his padawan had a surly attitude towards him.

It was all normal, of course. Teenagers were not always pleasant. 

A part of him can't help but think of all the things she has yet to know of his past. He can only hope that when the time comes to tell her the full story, she will understand why he did what he did. Coming here was never his preference. He had signed up for the task and was resigned to a life of loneliness. What else did he have left? What more was there to do but preserve the future of the Jedi order? What he didn't know then is that Satine would come knocking on his door with a very unexpected surprise, changing the course of his life forever. They instantly became a priority and his heart was torn knowing they deserved so much more than sand dunes and water shortages. As much as he wanted to take them away from here, he had important business to attend to and it simply wasn't possible to abandon his promise to watch over Luke. So with Satines help and unwavering support, they adjusted and made it work. He has kept his promise and has had the privilege of having both Satine and Eefa by his side the whole time. The girl's friendship with Luke was not something he expected, but it has made it infinitely easier to keep track of the boy. He suspects he would have had little to no contact with him otherwise, so in a lot of ways, his daughter has been quite instrumental in helping him complete his mission. One day she will know all of this. 

Things have turned out quite well for him all things considered. Living here hasn't been detrimental to his girl, either. It has allowed her to have a semi-normal childhood, to grow up without the burden of the galaxy on her shoulders and the love of two parents. All they wanted for her was to be a child, to play and to grow at a normal pace in a safe environment. Something both he and Satine simply didn't have as children for one reason or another.  

Growing up in the temple was a unique experience, one that he could never regret. He grew up in a well-structured environment, he was taught a unique set of skills from a young age, and it made him who he was today. He can objectively say the Jedi order lost their way, became more focused on politics instead of the force in the years before it's collapse, but everything he learned as a boy was important to him. The force still had meaning to him so of course, he shared all he could with her.

Satine was different. 

Though she loved her people, fought for them tirelessly for years and was proud of how far they had come, there was no denying the traditional Mandalorian culture was not one she loved. Her childhood was full of violence and death. She had worked hard to overcome all of that in her youth.

She was successful, of course. Mandalore prospered under her rule more than it ever had. He thinks if his daughter would've been born during this time, there is nothing that could've stopped Satine from proudly telling her how far they had come as a people. The problem is, it didn't last and she still blames herself. He knows from experience that it's not easy to think about all that was lost by your perceived failures. It would make sense that she would want to shield her from all the hurt and pain from her childhood. And as for neglecting to mention she was Dutchess of Mandalore? She was ashamed.

Though she shouldn't be, and he hopes all of this coming to light will help her finally see that. This has been a wound that has been festering for years and she deserves to finally heal from it. He shifts to look at her, her back is turned to him as she breathes steadily. 

His heart aches for her. He knows how hard today has been, yet he has no doubt she will come out of this. Coming closer, his fingers trace the back of her neck delicately. He moves her hair out of the way and places soft kisses there. She groans, melting deeper into him, not awake, but their years together making her hyper-aware of his presence behind her. He can see the slightest smile on her lips as she reaches for his arm and slings it around her. He closes his eyes and takes his place behind her.  

He doesn't sleep. No, he meditates for a good half of the night with her in his arms, until sleep eventually takes him. 

* * *

 

"Eefa"

The melody of her voice is instantly recognizable even through the haze of sleep. It's the same voice that has woken her hundreds of times before. This time, she doesn't want to listen. She doesn't want to talk to her. Maybe if she stays still enough she will think she's still asleep and give up.

"...I know you're awake." She hears her murmur.

_'of course, she would know..how does she always know?'_

Eefa groans, and turns away from her, pulling the blanket higher up over her face. She caught a quick glimpse of her sitting on the edge of her bed. 

"I would like for you to get up, little star." She hears her say softly.

She stays quiet, then responds in a mumble, "Why is that?" 

"We need to talk about last night."

Now she wants to talk? She doesn't think she's prepared to listen to anything she might have to say. She can still feel the anger deep in her chest, but more than that, she's hurt that so much was kept from her. She doesn't want to think about it, much less talk about it with her.

"I could think of a million other things I'd rather do..."

"Yes, well..you don't have to say a word, you can just listen... "

Her words don't seem to deter her at all. It would be an otherwise admiral treat in any other situation, But to a sleepy teenage girl, it's only annoying and infuriating.

"Can't you see I don't want to hear it?! You hadn't told me before so why the sudden change?"

"I never intended for you to find out the way you did, little star-"

Eefa finally turns, her eyes meeting hers. "Stop calling me that!" she snaps.

She senses her mother's hurt almost immediately. It's faint but there. She was always well attuned to her and now she wishes she wasn't. She wishes she didn't feel a tingle of guilt for hurting her feelings just now. Well, she's hurt too. You could say it's even then. She can almost hear her father in her head, telling her revenge is not the Jedi way.

"Alright...I'm sorry." She says a bit awkwardly, then her face goes blank, all the hurt neatly tucked away, "You still, however, will get up. You have twenty minutes." Her tone was serious and authoritative, she meant business and left no room to negotiate as she walks out.

Fine. She will come out, but it's not like she can force her to participate in whatever she has planned anyway. She will show her face so she can get her off her back...half listen to whatever she has to say and go back in her room. Easy.

Her mother is nowhere in sight when she comes out. Huh. Her father isn't either, for that matter. She only sees her Aunt, who is wearing armor while sitting on the couch. She's polishing a helmet of some kind. Aunt Bo lifts her head when she sees her, a small smile across her lips.

"Hey, Kiddo." 

Eefa waves at her and takes a seat. 

"...I wanted to apologize to you for yesterday. I know it's no one's fault, but you shouldn't have found out that way." She says as she continues to polish the helmet.

Except it is someone's fault. If her mother would've told her, none of this would be happening. Now she has to listen to her excuses as to why she didn't in the first place. The furthest thing she wants to do. She changes the subject quickly.

"Is this your armor? The ones warriors wear on Mandalore?" She can tell it's old but its kept in pristine condition. She must cherish it greatly as even the mention of it seems to have her eyes beaming with pride. It almost looks like the same armor that man on the holo call was wearing. Hers had a slightly different blue and the design on her helmet was different.

"Yes...all warriors on Mandalore wear it."

She tosses her the helmet, it's heavy and the freshly polished metal makes it glisten.

"It's made of beskar.. a virtually indestructible metal found on Mandalore."

Her fingers trace over the visor, then the intricate design just at the top of that.

"Does the design mean anything?"

"Yes...Well...no. Not that one particularly, but I did design it myself...but this here," pointing to her shoulders. "is a symbol for clan Kryze."

Kryze...as in her last name. Here she is known as Eefa Kenobi. Her mother also uses Kenobi as a surname whenever it's necessary. She's always known her real last name, but had no idea why they didn't use it. Figured it was just easier to use her father's. But if your name is linked to a former ruler, she could imagine it could cause trouble.

She feels the burning anger once more.

"Clan?" She questions, trying to tamp down her anger. 

"aliit...your clan is your family. Your Mom will explain it to you, I'm sure." She takes the helmet from her, walks towards the door, making her stand up as well. 

"Wait...where are you going?"

"Me? Just around... I'll be back."

She doesn't say where or how long...she gets the feeling her aunt likes to remain elusive at all times. Before she leaves, she puts her helmet in place.

"Later, kid." She says sliding through the door. 

With her gone, it was quiet. Her father comes out of his room a short while later and pauses at the sight of her.

"Darling girl," he says as he goes to her, kisses her forehead and his hands rest on her shoulders. He lets go and turns to sling his bag around his shoulder.

"Where are you going?" She asks curiously.

"....Out," he replies.

She could use some sunshine. Not to mention it would  be the perfect excuse to avoid her mother. "I'll join you."

He meets her eyes. "Not so fast...you're staying with your mother."

She frowns, "Alone?" She blurts out, crossing her arms.

"Eefa...." He gets a serious look on his face, the kind of look he gives her when he wants her to listen, "You asked me why your mother feels the way she does about certain things. She's going to explain it to you. This won't be easy for her... remember to be kind" 

So he's in on this too then? Hmm... Aunt Bo made a quick exit as well. Wonderful. She should've guessed she would trap her. 

"Dad, I don't know if I can be kind. I'm still so angry-perhaps this isn't the right time. Maybe if I go with you I can clear my head–"

"I know you feel blindsided and angry your mother never shared this with you. That doesn't mean you can't overcome those negative emotions. All you have to do is listen and open your heart, dear. I know you're more than capable."

He hugs her "Promise me you will try, hm?" 

Satine walks in from outside, she seems to have been feeding the Eiopies this morning. Her hands are clutched in front of her almost nervously.

Eefa has a frown on her face but she nods at his request. He smiles, touches her cheek gently, "That's my girl...your breakfast is in the kitchen."

The girl doesn't say a word, barely glances at the pair of them and turns to the kitchen leaving them alone.

He takes that opportunity to come close and speaks in whispered tones, "how was she this morning?"

Satine takes a deep breath in, "She was far from thrilled to see me." she tries a smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes.

He was afraid she would say that. 

"Are you sure you want me to go, dear?" He whispers. 

She puts his hood up for him. She hates it when he burns. "Just me and our girl. We'll be fine..I'll be fine, Darling."

Her words are confident but he knows she is at least a tad bit anxious. So he tries to reassure her. 

Leaning into her ear he whispers, "You've got this"   
  
She smiles nervously, fidgets with his cloak. "Be home before supper. No earlier, No later. And try not to get into any trouble." 

"Yes, Ma'am" a twinkle in his eye, and a kiss on her cheek. He can find a couple of things to do for a few hours. Before he leaves for good, he turns back to see her one last time. She's leaning on the front door with her arms folded. He needs one last thing from her before he leaves for the day. He taps two fingers on his lips, and there it is: Her smile. It's the brightest one he's seen all morning. She responds how she always does, with her fist capturing the kiss, then straight to her heart. Hm, Yes. That will keep him going until he sees her this evening.

_Force, give her strength. She's going to need it._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teenagers, Huh? Let me know your thoughts!


	17. Glimpses

 Satine talked to her this morning about what happened last night with Eefa. Bo-Katan took it upon herself to clear the air between them only to find out she already was forgiven. Her sister only requested one thing: to steer clear of their home until dinner time. She wanted to speak to Eefa alone and she understood. The girl was still pretty upset by the sound of it.

Once she got past the vast nothingness that surrounded their home, It wasn't hard to find a cantina. Just a few clicks south was a scummy little town that goes by the name of Mos Eisley. The folks here are very undesirable, to say the least. The good news is, she blends right in. She can't say how many idiots she's run into over the years with Mando armor, claiming to be exceptional bounty hunters. They don't know the history, the blood, what it truly means to be Mandalorian. Nowadays any moron could wear the armor and claim to be Mandalorian. It made her blood boil.

She downs her drink, a Tatooni Junko, as the man at the bar called it. Blech. Disgusting, but it does the trick, so she quickly asks for another. it's packed in here, the hum of voices speaking dozens on languages along with the music would make you think it's not just past lunchtime. She got a few glances from the other patrons but not much else. This is the type of place where everyone knows to mind their own business. You don't ask too many questions and you certainly don't say whatever you saw. She can already tell this is the overall attitude on this planet. How her sister, a woman who is too posh for her own good, ended up here with her kid is almost comical.

"Hey, babe. Looking for a job?" A man slides into her booth reeking of booze and desperation. She doesn't know who this loser is, but he looks like he found his home here in this cantina. 

"Not interested." She responds curtly, hoping he will go away. The idiot dares to look insulted, but it's not enough to deter him.

"You look like you can kick someone's ass...you get the job done for me, and who knows... maybe afterward you can get to know Nanku better."

Who does this guy think he is?

Bo-Katan scowls at him, "How about you go away before I kick  _your_ ass."

"Is that a promise?" ooh, She's really trying to be good. She's in no mood to stir up trouble today. "Either way it looks like fun." He gives her a toothy grin and a wink. Gross. Does he think this is working? 

She sets her jaw, just about ready to get up and leave this man begging for his life when she sees a brown cloak approaching her booth.

"I believe she said she wanted to be left alone." She knows that voice.

Nanku, as the man is evidently called, turns to him. "Buzz off man. This doesn't concern you."

He waves his hand "You don't want to be here. You want to leave this cantina at once."

"I don't want to be here. I want to leave this cantina at once." The man shuffles away confused but he makes a swift exit. 

"Neat trick"

"I figured I'd save you the trouble..." Ben settles on the other side of the booth. His cloak is still covering most of his features. She's not sure what he's doing here. Her drink comes, "What are you doing here Kenobi? You come here often? What would the Mrs. Say?"

"I don't make it a habit, but I do on occasion... This place Is... familiar."

"So this is where you spent most of your time then? before them.." It was three years, wasn't it? She can picture him coming in here, downing drinks and observing the patrons for the hell of it.

"Not most..."

Often enough then. She's been observing him. Mostly, he seemed alright. He was a good father, just from the things her niece had mentioned and subtle things she's taken note of. Her sister loved him, she had never seen her look at anyone the way she looked at him.

Quite frankly, it was bizarre. Not a lot about him made sense... Like for example, how does someone like him, a Jedi, come to some lowlife planet to live out the rest of his existence? From what Satine said, they found him here, but why here of all places? And even more intriguing, why stay when it's so obviously inconvenient for the people he loves? 

"What brings you here?" He asks as the waiter brings him a drink of his own. 

Bo-Katan shrugs, "I thought it would be nice to have a drink while...you know." 

The last thing she wanted was to cause a rift between her niece and sister. Although she didn't agree with Satine's methods, she was right. She had very little room to judge in the area of parenting. Stars know if she had a kid she would've either messed them up or they'd be dead, probably both. She was a great kid so her sister must be doing something right.  _They must be_. She couldn't deny Kenobi had a hand at raising her too.

"You think they will resolve it?" She asks, taking a sip of her drink. 

Kenobi looks at her pensively, hands splayed on the table, "I have no doubt." He takes his drink, a hint of a smile on his lips "They've had their fair share of squabbles from time to time, but they adore each other. Eefa can be overemotional. Sometimes it clouds her judgment. Nevertheless, she has a good head on her shoulders, she will see reasoning." He says confidently. It's almost amusing to see him talk about them. His eyes shine with quiet pride. "Satine has been carrying this around since the day she left Mandalore. She's hardly had any time to process any of it. This will be good for her."   

Bo-Katan leans back on the booth, eyebrow raised as she looks at him squarely. "Was it hard for you?...letting yourself love them." Since he's here, she might as well grill him with the juicy questions. She doubts he will deny her this. He looks back at her, takes a moment to reply, "There was a bit of a learning curb. Once I did, no.. it wasn't hard..."

She currently knows three things about this man. They had a brief encounter while saving Satine, and she can still say the same thing about him. He was a Jedi through and through. Years of fighting for others, defending and protecting the weak. She imagines he lost a lot during the clone wars, and after, some would say everything. You don't just come to some lowlife planet to live the rest of your existence after all of that. The first thing she knows is he must have a purpose, a reason he chose here of all places. No way does this man just accept the Jedi order is extinct and move on. She would ask, but she knows thats a question he would evade in a calm, diplomatic fashion. It's alright. She doesn't need to know the details. 

The second thing she knows about him is that he has a genuine love for them. The way her niece talks about him, how Satine is the happiest she's ever been. He is their anchor and he would likely die before any harm would come to either of them. That made it easier for her. She didn't have to worry as much about them. The third thing she knows is that he knows her niece well...he can tell her everything there is to know about her. She takes a sip of her drink, "Alright, Kenobi...Since your here, Tell me about my niece."

* * *

 

They ate breakfast together... If you can even call it that. Instead of their usual back and forth chatter, all that can be heard are the clinking of their spoons.

She had quickly joined the girl after Ben said his goodbyes. Part of her wished for him to stay. He was a fabulous buffer between them when he needed to be. As convenient as that would have been, she still believes this is something better done on her own. Neither one of them could hide behind him this way. Her hope is they can resolve this quickly so her daughter can stop with all the animosity. Right now, Eefa won't even look in her general direction and it stings more than she'd like to admit. This was almost worse than when they talked earlier this morning.  _'What if she really doesn't care what I have to say?'_ the thought crosses her mind before she can even make sense of it.

 _No._  deep down she wants to know. She knows that. Ben told her that much and she knows her daughter. Sometimes when things overwhelm her, she prefers to avoid it altogether. She wasn't going to make this easy. It's alright. She's the adult here. She can handle the immature behavior and see it for what it really was.

"How's your breakfast?" Satine voices, trying to break the ice. Eefa stares blankly at her, shrugs her shoulders in indifference. She continues to eat her porridge, her eyes trying their hardest not to acknowledge her presence.  _Alright._

"Your father made it for you...I know you love it when he makes it." She tries again. 

Eefa rolls her eyes, "it's porridge...it's fine."

Fine then. It's just porridge. Her daughter's silence continues for the rest of their breakfast. No matter how hard she tries, she can only get one-word responses out of her. It's impressive, really...How determined she is not to talk to her. Once she's done, she's off into the living room to put on her shoes. 

Out then. Satine could use the fresh air. She notices her daughter's eyebrow twitch as she does the same thing. She makes it as far as the Eiope pen before shes turning back to her. 

"Stop following me," she snaps.

"Not until we've talked this out..." 

Eefa takes in a deep breath "Look...it's fine. You didn't want to tell me...and I don't want to talk about it. We can move on...you can give up already."

"On you? Never. As long as this still bothers you, We still have a lot to discuss–"

"You shouldn't worry about what bothers me–"

"That is where you're wrong, my love. I'm your mother. If you have a problem then so do I. We must talk... That's how we do things in this family."

"Are we also open and honest in this family? Because you have proven to be none of those things." 

Okay, ouch. It's not true...she knows it's not. It still hurts to hear her say it. She's not made of stone, after all. Satine bites her lip, trying to control the hurt and subsequent anger that flares in her bones. _Calm. She needs calm._ She's in control here. She mustn't fight fire with fire.

"How am I supposed to fix this if you refuse to hear my side? It's not only unfair to me, but you're doing yourself a disservice." 

She crosses her arms "How?" 

"You've jumped to conclusions without having all the facts at hand. You don't know a few details of my life. That's what your upset about, isn't it? Well, here I am trying to explain it to you and you won't give me the time of day. What is it that you want? Do you just want to stay angry with me? Is that enjoyable for you?"   

Eefa stays silent.

"I won't let you remain foolishly angry to prove a point. So how do you wish to do this? Do I have to follow you around all day, or can we finally sit down and talk about this?"

She glares at her, mouth set in a frown. "Fine." She huffs, "Say what you need to say"  

Satine gestures to the boulders a few feet away and the girl sits on it. She follows her to do the same, glad she was able to talk some sense into her. Now that she has her half willing to listen, she can focus on what she has to say. She leans forward a bit so she can look at her face, "You've been upset with me... You've made that clear. Would you like to explain your reasons behind that?"

The girl still won't look at her, she's taken to fliting a rock in the air using the force. A habit she knows she has when she's nervous. She floats the small rock higher, puts it down, picks up another. "Both you and Dad said I wouldn't have to talk," She finally says.

Stubborn girl. 

"....fair enough. I'll start first... When I...It.." _'c'mon Satine, this is no time to be tongue-tied. Deep breath.'_ "This is uncomfortable for me to discuss...it brings back some unpleasant memories. I'll start at the beginning..." 

Eefa's scowl lessens as she looks at her for probably the first time this morning. It's brief, but it's enough confirmation that she's listening. She takes in a deep breath before she continues, "I've told you how Mandalorians were warriors long ago. The world I grew up in was centered around war but It's more than that. Fighting and war were the Mandalorian way. Confrontation was required for growth and only the strongest survived."

She seems to have captured the girl's attention, though she tries to hide it. She's stacking the rocks on top of each other, each one getting smaller and smaller.

"I grew up in a prominent clan...your clan is your family and they meant everything. My father once ruled over most of Mandalorian space. He was feared as much as he was respected. He fought anyone who dared tried to take his place. To many, he was a fearsome warrior and a strong leader. Some wanted to take his place. This, along with the general culture of our people, resulted in a constant war between clans, each taking sides with others, all clamoring for more and more power."

As a child who had always been surrounded by violence, It barely fazed her. War plans, sparring to the death, her father's hands drenched in someone else blood, these were all normal things. She thinks of her daughter seeing all those things and it makes her shudder.

"My mother, she...wasn't as passionate about our warrior ways, part of her thought the wars to be foolish and inane. Ultimately, she wished to live in peace."

"She was like you..." Eefa utters.

She tries not to act surprised at the girl engaging in the conversation. The last thing she wants to do is scare her off. She nods, her eyes serious and solemn "Yes. I looked up to my mother a great deal."

There are many things in her young life that she wishes to forget, but her mother isn't one of them. She remembers her soft and caring nature, her beauty and unwavering strength. She was poised and elegant, but don't let that fool you. She could kill a man just as easily as any Mandalorian could. She simply chose not to, and if you ask her, that made her stronger.

"There was a new movement on Mandalore. Men and women who called for peace. They were called the new Mandalorians. In the muck of war, many found it to be an appealing ideal to strive for...but peace eluded the Mandalorian people just as it always had and just like any war, it came with a heavy price. Thousands were needlessly killed...my mother included."

That seems to capture her daughter's attention, "Killed?..." Almost as if she couldn't believe it. "....How?"

_***_

_She really should be in bed._

_If her father saw her he would scold her for getting out of bed at such an hour, but she couldn't help it. Mother was a master at telling bedtime stories, some of them stories of her life, others fictitious tales she made up on the spot. It didn't matter to her. She hung on every word she said and unfortunately, tonight she was pulled away before she could finish. It was unfair and now she had to suffer the consequences. As much as she tried, she couldn't bear to sleep without the ending. That's how she found herself quietly padding through the palace, in search of her. If she's lucky, she won't be seen by anyone else, especially father. There was a big possibility that she may be sent back upstairs, but even if she did send her back, at least she tried._

_"Satine" her mother's voice makes her turn to the direction of the grand room. There she is, sitting right by the roaring fire. She should've known she'd be here. It was her mother's favorite spot. All the light in the room is coming from the flames, the only sound that can be heard is the crackling fire. Satine winces, the look on mother's face, she thinks she may be in trouble. Before she can ask, her mother opens her arms, signaling for her to come closer. She does, quickly padding over to her. Once she's settled on her lap, Her mother lets out a drawn-out sigh, sifts her fingers through her soft pale hair. "How many times have we told you not to roam the halls alone, cyar'ika"_

_"Birov" 'many' too many, one might say._

_"Yet you don't listen... These Halls are nowhere for little girls to roam in the dead of night." Her mother's voice is stern, yet passive. She always had a way of making her listen without a trace of anger in her voice. "I couldn't sleep Mother, your story..."_

_She chuckles softly, her face breaking into a smile "I see... You couldn't put your mind to rest?"_

_Satine shakes her head, hoping she won't send her back upstairs. Her green eyes meet her own as she holds her tighter and murmurs in her ear. "How about we make a deal... I will finish my story if you promise me you won't roam the halls alone ever again. Vaabir vi ganar a koor?"  'do we have a deal?'_

_"Koor" she whispers back._

_She tells her the rest of the story as promised, just the two of them by the fire. It was rare to have such a moment with her mother. She was a busy woman and growing up in a big clan meant one of her siblings was always clamoring for her attention one way or another. It was nice to have this quiet time alone with her. She listens with rapt attention the whole way through until finally, the ending._

_"That's it, cyar'ika. Was the ending to your favour?"_

_She nods contently, "Thank you, Mother" Satine smiles at her. Her mother kisses her cheek playfully earning her a gentle giggle from the girl. "I'm glad" motioning for her to get up, "I'll take you to your room now, dear. It's past your bedtime and your father would not approve."_

_She holds onto her hand tightly as they pad through the dark hallways. The moon's glow provided very little light to the objects around them, she could see the light blue of her mother's satin robe, the faint shimmer of her blonde hair when the moonlight hits it just so. Everything was still, Peaceful. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by a loud crash. It sounds like it may be coming from a few rooms down. Her mother halts completely._

_She grips her hand tighter crutches down to her level, "Satine...hide. Quickly."_

_"Mother–"_

_"Jii!" She says in a hushed tone. The urgency in her voice kick-starts her heart, it makes her legs rush without much thought. Satine finds a place to hide like her mother demanded. They won't find her here._

_That loud sound... Someone was in their home. Her heartbeat picks up as it dawns on her that whoever it was couldn't possibly be a friend. They were in a war. It was a hot topic of conversation during almost every supper and just the other day, her mother and father were arguing in hushed tones when they thought she wasn't listening. Something about the war and its dangers. She couldn't hear exactly what was being said, but she remembers the sharp look mother gave father as she stomped away. Father didn't look very happy either–_

_Her thoughts are interrupted by voices, Men talking to her Mother in mando'a. Peaking her head from her hiding spot she can make out the outline of two rather largely built men. Suddenly, one of them lunges towards her mother, as she ducks effectively. The other one is trying to pin her down. Satine's eyes widen as the scene in front of her unfolds. The darkness makes it hard to see, only shadows and quick movements._

_Satine has never felt so hopeless in all her life. She sinks deeper into her hiding spot, Praying to whoever may be listening that her mother comes out of this unharmed. There was no calling for help, and She couldn't run out and help her. She's not a capable warrior yet. Tears prickle her eyes as she hears the struggle between her mother and her attackers._

_Then... it's quiet. Still and calm. Part of her is scared to look, but she gathers all her strength to peak over. Her heart in her throat when she sees her mother lying still on the ground._ _Satine's breath catches as she runs to her, kneels by her side.  She's still alive, her eyes are open taking in gulps of air. "Satine..." The air smells thick of blood, much to her horror she can see it steadily pouring out of her. "It'-it's going to be alright, Mama. I'll get help-" Her eye's wide,_

_"Satine..." She repeats, her shaky hand reaches for hers. "Don't go I..i don't have much time..."_

_"Don't– don't say that!!! You're going to be alright! I'm here. I–i–I can help you" her hands shake as she tries to put pressure on the wound, but it's so hard to see the origin. There is so much blood and it's so dark, it makes it nearly impossible to see a thing._

_"... I'm sorry, cyar'ika."_

_No. She doesn't want to hear sorry. She wants to hear she will be okay. That this isn't the end. A sob breaks through her chest, terror gripping her very bones._ _"Mama, please-" She sputters out, choking on her tears. No. This can't be how her mother dies. She attempts to put more pressure, her hands won't stop shaking._

_Her mother's eyes are fixed on her, grabs hold of her wrists in an attempt to stop her, "Oh, my darling...can you listen to me?"  Her voice, small and whispered "Deep breaths"_

_Satine takes a breath, "Y-yes, mother" wiping her tears on her forearm, her hands her sticky with her blood._

_"C-come close, so I don't have to speak so loudly" She does as she's told, her mother's hands in her hair, pulling it back away from her face in an attempt to soothe her._

_"This world can be cruel, cyar'ika. Don't let it rob you of your light...you are so bright my darling...you will do great things."_

_Satine nods, sucking in her tears, Even in her young life, she has seen the look of death in someone's eyes. She never thought she would see it in her own mother. These are her mother's final moments. She must pay close attention._

_"You...can be anything you want...you hold that power. Don't let anyone take it away from you." This is happening. More tears fall as she listens. She told her to listen. Satine rests her forehead against hers, her breath is coming out in little puffs of air. She feels her mother's fingers reach for her chest, shaky and barely there, points them to her heart. "I'll always be...in here. With you, always." letting out a shaky breath._

_"Yes, mother." She croaks out._

_Her mother gives her the slightest smile. "You're going to be alright, cyar'ika. Everything... is going to be... al-alrright"_

_"Yes, Mother...I love you"_

_She sees her attempt to find the words, but she can't seem to form them. Satine shakes her head, "It's alright, Mama... I know. You don't have to say it. I know. I know you love me. Y-you can rest now..."  She lays on her chest then, hearing her heartbeat. Her hands shake as she clings to her, waiting for the inevitable moment when her heart will stop completely. She doesn't cry. No, she doesn't want to hear anything but her heart. The woman who gave her life, who taught her strength and kindness can go hand in hand. It isn't until a solid minute after she stops breathing that she lets herself cry._

***  

Eefa's eyes widen, She's having a hard time finding what to say. She couldn't imagine- And to watch her die? She remembers that vivid dream she had a few years back. Nothing was more terrifying than losing her mother. The girls eyes are fixed on her, "I...I had no idea." She utters.

Satine gives her a tired smile. "..It's not something I like to talk about."   

"What...what happened after her death?" Murdered. She didn't just die, she was murdered. In front of her, no less. 

"The loss of a spouse or parent was far from surprising in our culture. Even still, my Father took it very hard. He loved her deeply. Not too soon after that, my eldest brother was killed in the war, which was also devastating. My father knew the war was tearing us apart, but it was nearly impossible to escape from it." 

"There had to be another solution-"

"He was deeply rooted in the culture and as the leader, many expected him to act as he always had and anything less then that would've been viewed as weakness."

Eefa's hands wring together, waiting for her to speak,

"Though my father couldn't escape the war, he knew I wasn't meant for it."

_***_   
_"You wanted to speak to me?" Her father's voice echoed from his throne, the perfect picture of power and strength, It would make many cower. Not her. She sees him for what he really is: A man wary from war, someone who has lost one too many times. When she had asked to speak to him alone, he quickly made the others leave. Her desire wasn't to take up much of his time, Adonai Kryze was a very busy man and she understood that._

_"Yes, father... As you know my verd'goten is quickly approaching–" it's everything that she's trained for. Reluctantly, she might add._

_"Ah, yes. You will soon be an adult" His voice booms._

_Good. Yes, in his eyes, she will be an adult, which means she could choose. She had a choice, didn't she?_

_"You have trained me since I was a small child countless hours of sparring, Target practice, all to please you."_

_"..yes?"_

_"I've done everything you have asked and now I wish to do something I desire."_

_"Out with it, Satine."_

_Satine lowers her head, This could change everything. It goes against everything she has been taught and she could get vanished from her clan, her home, the only family she's ever known. She knows all of this yet every part of her is screams to take a stand. If she doesn't do this now she will live the rest of her life haunted by it. Deep breath in– "I...wish to discontinue my training. I would like to forgo my verd'goten all together" she proclaims boldly._

_Her father stays silent for a while, his face Stern and fixed on her._

_"No."_

_"..father, i–" she begins to protest._

_"I have trained you since you were a small girl. I won't let it all be for nothing."_

_"Father!–"_

_"Silence!" his voice booms. She glares at him, her arms crossed. "You will let me finish speaking.." He adds sternly, stroking his chin before he continues, "You will complete your verd'goten– finish what you started... and after that, whatever path you choose, I will support you."_

_Did she hear that correctly?_

_"You...will?"_

_"You have my word." He must not understand what she means._

_"Just so we're clear here...you do know I wish to join the new Mandalorians?"_

_"Clear as day, Daughter. You have sacrificed your wants and desires for me and still, have proven to be a skilled fighter. You've taken my instructions with the utmost importance all out of loyalty to your clan. This has not gone unnoticed, I assure you" His eyes narrow, fingers resting on his chin before he takes a breath, leans back in his chair. "You have never been like the rest of us. I accept that about you, praise it, in fact. You have helped me see that perhaps there is another way to fight, without using your fist."_

_She can't believe the words she's hearing. It's almost too much to process._

_"I've spoken to Almec... He tells me there is a diplomatic training program on coruscant. I have informed him you will be going."_

_Diplomatic training? She didn't think that would be possible. It's more than she ever thought could happen. She feels the excitement bubbling in her chest, her emotion too much to contain, she runs to him, tackles him with a hug "Father? You're serious?!" She asks, elated._

_Her father pulls her away, gives her a small smile. "You have a quick tongue, Ad'ika... and you're smart as a whip. You will learn to fight others with your words just as you desire. You will be just as determined as you are with everything you do, and most importantly, make your mother proud..."_

_"Yes, I will, I will! I promise I will! Thank you! Thank you!"_

_"And who knows, Daughter...perhaps someday you just may be the future of Mandalore."_   
_***_

"I was fourteen when I left. I lived on coruscant full time with the occasional visit back home. Each time I returned, things were worse and worse. I was seventeen when I heard the news of my father's death. Along with my other two brothers. One the second Eldest, The other a year younger than I was."

It was agonizing grief all over again when she got the call, yet, she wasn't the least bit surprised. Mandalore had many great customs, but this was a tradition that was destroying families all along the sector. She had to bury more than half of her family members all in a span of a few years. Her family, and now her people have suffered long enough. Satine vowed to put an end to all the madness if it was the last thing she ever did.

"I was next in line for the throne and everyone knew what I intended to do in my newly appointed position. I wanted to end the wars once and for all and bring peace to the Mandalorian people. I had the opportunity to change everything. Thus, began a long grueling process."

"I'm assuming you had many enemies," Eefa notes,

"I had many on my side, but more who were eager to kill me. That's why my advisors insisted we call for help. Two Jedi's-"

Eefa's eyes light up with understanding, "Dad and Qui-gon helped protect you, didn't they?" She remembers her parents telling her how her father had helped protect her mother years ago. She didn't know it was like this.

Satine nods, "I was reluctant at first. The Jedi and Mandalorians have a messy history and I didn't trust them, more on that later. They were by my side for a whole year as my loyal protectors. We ran away from bounty hunters, slept in the dirt, rain, cold, and caves, Never knowing what the next day would bring."

"And you fell in love.." 

 Love. That was a word her young self did not know the meaning of. Her father tried on many occasions to find her a suitor, Someone who could unite her clan with another. A marriage of political convenience, but she always rejected the idea. 

_"Remember, Ad'ika...that's how I met your mother and we were happy."_

_"I refuse to be used as a pawn, Father. You'll have to find some other way to find allies."_

She focused on her studies instead..., love and marriage being the last thing on her mind. That was until she met Obi-wan. Father would've been livid at the idea of her giving her affections over to a Jedi. She couldn't help it. Her and obi-wan spent almost every moment together. The more time she spent with him, the more she fell for his gentle spirit, his unwavering kindness. He was also handsome, which didn't hurt. If it wasn't for the danger, she can easily say it was the happiest time of her young life. She didn't know it at the time, but he had captured her heart for an eternity, no one would ever come close. 

"Yes... We both fell deeply, hopelessly in love." She gives her a small smile before she continues "After that year we had won the war... Mandalore would be changed forever and the new Mandalorians would prosper...but the Jedi would have to go."

****

_"To peace and the Mandalorian people!" Prime minister Almec exclaims as everyone's glasses clank in unison. The room was buzzing just as you would expect._

_Governors and dignitaries came far and wide for this momentous occasion. She will admit a party is hardly the most important thing to attend right now, but there was no denying this marked a special moment in Mandalorian history: It was the beginning of new Mandalore as they know it. None of this could have been possible without the support of her people. Almec, Merrick, all the clan leaders that sided with her. Most of all the Jedi. Without their support, she would likely be dead. This was a fresh new start._

_"uj'alayi, Dutchess?" A waiter asks. Holding up a slice of the sweet sticky cake._

_"Vor entye" she answers back happily. she hasn't eaten this in a long time. After the revolting things she's eaten all year, nothing sounded as good as enjoying a slice of uj cake. She takes a bite, savoring the mix of flavors. It was just as she remembered. Absolutely delectable. Now, this Obi-wan had to try._

_Both he and Qui-gon had said there was no need for them to attend this event, but she insisted. Her Jedi protectors deserved to celebrate with them, as they had made this all possible. Qui-gon is nowhere to be seen, of course (how a man his size manages to hide is beyond her) but she spots Obi-wan in the corner of the room, his gaze evidently fixed on her. He stood alone with his arms clasped behind his back looking poised and far too serious._

_"You know... This is a celebration." She says when she reaches him, handing him her glass of Mandalorian wine. It will help him loosen up a bit._

_He takes it, nods his head in appreciation._

_"Yes, Dutchess.." his eyes playful._

_"Here," she says, holding up the fork "You must try this... It's the one I've told you about." When they were eating crushed bugs and other unmentionable things, they would talk about their favorite foods. It made it easier to just scarf down whatever meal was in front of them. She puts the fork to his lips, sees him savor the dense, sticky cake. His brow raises before he speaks in a whispered tone, "Mmm..yes, delicious... as sweet as you"_

_Satine blushes a deep red which only makes him smirk, the bastard. She would love nothing more than to kiss that smirk off his face right this moment, leave him a little breathless. Hmm. Perhaps later. Satine spots another waiter passing by and snags another drink taking a sip. "You looked rather lonesome...I hope you're not having too horrible a time..."_

_"Not at all, Dutchess. You know me... I prefer to observe." His eyes sparkling "Speaking of observations, You look especially exquisite tonight."_

_Even she was in awe with the gorgeous gown when she saw it this morning. It was a sparkling blue, a-line, with intricate designs all along the bodice and sleeves that perfectly match her headdress. The neckline is high, but the back is entirely exposed. He needs to hide his expression better._

_"Thank you, Padawan Kenobi..." She mused, "you don't look so bad yourself." Both he and Qui-gon got their robes mended, washed and pressed, as well as fresh haircuts the minute they got here. It hardly looked as if they spent a year on the run at all._

_Obi-wan takes a sip of his drink, tries his hardest to not look too closely at her. When they are in a room full of people, it was best kept that way._

_"Padawan, Dutchess," Almec says as he approaches them, unknowingly interrupting the pair._

_"Prime minister," he says, bowing. The title is newly appointed so it feels a bit odd on his tongue._

_"This must be a definite change of pace for you, young Jedi. Especially after the year you've had. You have done great things by protecting our Dutchess. I wanted to personally thank you as I did with your master.."_

_"I am happy to have aided the Mandalorian people in any way"_

_The man smirks, nodding his head "Your master informs me you two will be making your trip back home soon."_

_Satine freezes, they were leaving? But, surely not so soon. "Leaving?" She questioned, "when?"_

_"Master Jinn informed me as promptly as possible. Tomorrow morning, in fact. I'm sure they are eager to get back home...isn't that right, young Jedi?" He says, clasping his hand on his shoulder._

_Tomorrow? That was too soon, wasn't it? They just got back, barely had any time to settle-_

_Obi-wan smiles politely, "Yes, it will be nice to sleep in my own bed"_

_It's been two days since they landed and she had barely had any time to see him. She's already being pulled in several different directions. Rebuilding Sundari was their top priority, there were dozens of things to go over, to approve and keep up with– schools, hospitals, shelters, budgets, food trade, the list could go on and on. He had been the last thing on her mind–it hadn't quite hit her until now that, yes. There would come a time he would have to leave._

_"Uh...Your grace?"  Almec questions, Was he talking to her this whole time?_

_"I apologize, Prime minister... You were saying?"_

_"Not a problem dear... I was just saying they are going to need a ship–"_

_No, no... Not yet._

_"Yes, Of course. ...I will personally make the proper arrangements." She smiles politely, "Will you excuse me?" She thinks she's going to be sick. Air. She needs some fresh air._

_She finds a balcony to retreat to. it's a few floors above the party and it leaves her in relative solitude. Her mind raced with a million thoughts all at once. A whole year together and... just like that? Not even tell her, warn her, they were leaving? Had he known this whole time? When he was flirting with her and making eyes across the room?_

_"Satine"  Kriff, it's him. she can't bear to look back at this moment. She hears him close the door behind him. Leaving them completely alone._

_"When were you planning on telling me? When you were halfway to Coruscant?" She remarks bitterly. She can feel him step closer,_

_"I...I had no idea. It was the first I heard of it. Qui-gon must've spoken to the council alone." Answers back quickly._

_That explains the slight look of discomfort that flashed across his face._

_"Satine." His voice gentle "We both knew this day would come–"_

_"Yes–it's just... rushed. It feels sudden, Don't you agree?" she responds_

_This is their own fault. Both of them preferred not to discuss it. Not when it was easier to pretend. Her heart longs to ask him to leave everything else behind and be completely devoted to one another. Him being a former Jedi would be a bit of a hurdle for her people, but she knows he can convince them. They can do it together. He could help her rebuild her world– and when the time came, they could have children. Children with his eyes and his smile. Nothing had ever felt more right._

_If only it were that simple._

_He had big dreams, all of which didn't, couldn't involve her. She couldn't live with herself if he ended up resenting her for the rest of their lives. No. As much as her heart ached, she had to let go– tomorrow. That was the last she would see of him. She swallows, her mouth feeling impossibly dry.  The truth is, He was never hers to have._

_Obi-wan steps even closer, doubt, and uncertainty lingering in the air before he speaks,_

_"Satine– i-"_

_No. Whatever words he's about to say, she doesn't want to hear them. It will only make it harder to say goodbye. "Ben? Please. Don't..." Ben. It slipped out before she realized. Kriff, Her chest feels tight–She bites her lip to keep her emotions at bay. The silence stretches between them for several minutes until finally, she turns to him and lifts her glass in the air. "To the future...." She forces a smile, eyes still shining with unshed tears, All their hopes and dreams crumbling at their feet. His eyes reflect the same sorrow she feels, almost mirror images of one another. It's for the best. It was foolish to think this would end any other way. He hesitates before he finally clanks his glass with hers,_

_"To the future"_

_***_

"So that was it? You just went your separate ways?" Eefa asks bewildered and maybe a little upset. She knew just how much they loved each other. In her mind, it must seem impossible that they were ever apart.  

 "It wasn't easy, but we had our duties. I had a whole system to rule over and rebuild. Your father had sworn his life to the Jedi. He would become a Jedi Knight like he always dreamed of." Eefa doesn't seem to like that explanation, but she accepts it. "You obviously saw each other again..." gesturing to herself. 

Satine chuckles lightly, "Years later, during the clone wars."

It was great to see him again after so long. She remembers how she felt when she first laid eyes on him after so many years. He was more mature and poised but under all of that, she could see the boy she fell in love with. Much to her surprise, all those old feelings she spent years suppressing were still there as strong as ever.

"Is that when you had me? Wait...Where was Aunt Bo in all of this?"

"Bo wanted Mandalore to keep their old traditions. She joined a radical group called the deathwatch around the time I became ruler."

"You were... enemies?" she asks confused.

Her mother nodded "We didn't speak for years..until there came a time when we did. A sith who wanted revenge on your father and the deathwatch, who were furious I was the ruler, joined forces. They turned the people against me, and the sith betrayed the death watch, becoming the new ruler. Although your Aunt Bo didn't agree with my ideals, she didn't think an outsider should ever rule. Mandalore was engulfed in war once more, and your father came just in time to save my life. It was quickly decided that it would be best to go into hiding, waiting for things to calm enough for me to come back and restore some order to my people. Bo and I came to an understanding that if we were going to win, we had to both concede some of our ideas of what we thought was best. Her, along with other people who were on our side, worked hard so I can rule once more. "

"But... you never became ruler of Mandalore again," Eefa says, trying to put the pieces together. Satine smiles, "No. A little girl came and changed everything. When you were born you became my top priority. There came a moment when I had to let it go, so I did."

Her mother left her entire life, her position...a whole system..for her? Everything she ever fought for–

"You let it go? Just like that?"

"It was a tough decision, but I couldn't bear if I died trying to recapture Mandalore and I left you without anyone. At the time, your father didn't know about you. All you had was me...I couldn't let you down."

It occurs to Eefa at that moment that this woman, the one who ruled over warriors, fought hard to change everything that was wrong with her people, This is the woman that raised her. She had her in her corner and now she fought for her just as hard. Everyday.

"Darling...I am truly sorry you were hurt by this...All those things I kept from you... I need you to know It was more about me than you. I hope you can understand why I never told you...why it upsets me to see you use any sort of violence."

Those years before they came here...she has vague memories, flashes of things, some not so great, but mostly just her mother. She was always there. 

"We came here and–You and your father are everything to me. I would rather focus on that then talk about my past. It's painful and complicated...It reminds me of all my failures."

Eefa's eyes meet her own, the look on her face–she can't describe it.

"Mum...You didn't fail..." She stated, "From what you just told me you took a whole culture of warriors and changed their whole way of living for the better. Years of peace and stability for a world that previously had none. You shaped a whole system, millions of beings, and you were just a little older than I am now. It's impressive."

"I...didn't do it alone"

Eefa shakes her head, "You may have had help but, you did. It was you. Then you let it all go, your life's work, your passion, all for your ungrateful brat of a daughter..."

"Eefa, no-"

She leans forward, covers her face with her hands for a moment before addressing her, "I was so upset about being left in the dark, that I didn't even consider the reasons for you not telling me had nothing to do with me at all" Dad kept telling her she had her reasons, but she was too stubborn to listen to anything but her own hurt. How foolish of her. "I was selfish and wrong. I can't believe you left all of Mandalore for  _me_." 

Satine chuckles at that, moves her hair out of the way "Oh, my love... Out of all the things I've done, you are my greatest accomplishment. I would do it again, no questions asked."

Eefa throws her arms around her and hugs her tight. The girl has steady tears falling down her face when they pull away. She wipes away her tears "oh Eefie... "

"I've been... Self-absorbed and I hurt you for no reason. I was cruel and insensitive...i–I'm sorry Mama..." she hasn't called her that in so long. Her eyes gleam with tears, looking utterly distraught. No. She doesn't want that.

"My darling...all is forgiven." She says, a tenderness to her words "You were hurt and acted irrationally. It happens to the best of us, hm? I can't tell you the many times I've said things I didn't mean in the heat of the moment." She wipes her tears, her fingers delicate. It only makes her feel worse. She was out of line. 

"Thank you...for everything you ever did for me, for telling me your story... for all the things you did for me that I couldn't possibly remember–"

Satine smiles at her, tears shining in her own eyes, "I love you, Eefie..." The girl hugs her again, "Mum?" she hears muffled on her shoulder,

"Yes, dear?"

She pulls away, wipes her faces "Would it be too much to– Can you tell me more?"

* * *

 

She was so different from Satine.

Different yet... Oddly familiar. There were subtle shifts in her expressions that made him think of her. He had only ever seen it from his daughter, and now he sees more clearly that maybe all the Kryze women raise their brow in the same manner. The differences were just as startling. Bo-Katan's eyes weren't quite as soft and her aloofness can almost make you think she was as cutthroat as she claimed to be. All suspicion of that being the absolute truth was quickly eliminated by the way her eyes lit up as she told him about Eefa's birth. She burst with light as she recounted the events with great detail. A story he has heard several times from Satine's perspective but was intrigued to get her take. He told her a few of his own stories about the girl. All in all, she wasn't bad company. They both shared a love for the same people and that seemed to be enough of a connection. He thanked her for all she ever did for his little family.

Not out loud, no. She would likely brush him off and change the subject. He kept it subtle.

Ben hadn't planned on staying here this long, so he said his goodbyes while she gave him that look, (wondering where he could possibly be headed he's sure) and he was on his way. Some meditation would do him some good, at least until supper time. He stayed just long enough to make it home at the appropriate time.

As he lets Miwa into the pen, he can already feel the shift in the force. All the tension, frustration and anger, have vanished without a trace. Ben breathes a sigh of relief. She did it. He doesn't know who he's more proud of, Satine, for being ever patient with their sulky teenager and sharing parts of her she preferred to forget, or Eefa. Who was so blinded by hurt and anger this morning and now, seems to have worked through all of those emotions.

He opens the door and sees them sitting on the couch. Eefa is sitting back relaxed, listening to her mother,  "...until your father swept me up in his arms and ran as fast as his legs could take him–" she stops when she sees him, smiles "Hello, darling."

Ben steps closer to them, puts down his backpack. "Hello, ladies...am I interrupting something?"

"Not at all... Mum was just telling me about the time you two ran into a swarm of venom mites."

"Ah, yes... My heroic rescue."

Satine's brow raises, "I still haven't gotten to the part where you dropped me because you were too busy looking back even when I kept telling you to look forward."

He chuckles lightly, "Fair enough, dear..." He kisses her cheek tenderly, then shifts to the girl, kisses the top of her head "All is well?" He asks simply, knowing they both know what he means. Eefa answers before Satine can.

"Yes, Dad. All is well." She smiles, her eyes soft, "And we made dinner...we were just waiting for you and Aunt Bo to come home."

"Darling, I know you wanted to wait for her, but she did tell me not to wait up. She could be gone for hours and I don't know about the two of you, but I am famished..."

Eefa lifts off the couch "alright...but I want to hear more about your year on the run..." The trio make their way to the dining table,

"Ah yes..." Ben replies as he settles in his seat "I'm glad I made it home on time...now I can tell you what really happened with the venom mites–"

Satine ears perk up at his words, "Excuse me... What makes you think you recall what happened any better than I?" 

"I would never imply such a thing, dear. I meant...a different perspective, not better."

Eefa chuckles as she sits in her usual seat "Nice save, Dad." She passes along the pitcher of bantha milk to Satine "I want to hear both sides of you wouldn't mind.."

* * *

 

After Kenobi left, she stayed in the cantina for a few more drinks, then she was on her way. She goes to the same spot her niece showed her yesterday. She must admit, the sunset was a sight to behold. She settles in nicely, waiting for the shifts in color. She must've dozed off because the next thing she hears is her commlink beeping insistently. She pulls out her holopad, effectively taking the call.

"Lieutenant,"

"Korta...how is everything?" Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"We've had a bit of a mishap. Saxon found and captured two of our warriors"

Kriff. That wasn't good. "They haven't returned as if yet, so we can assume they won't be coming back."

Saxon has been after them for years. Anytime they got a hold of any of her people, it was a devastating loss. "Some of us fear they may have tortured them for the location of our base...it's your call."

She didn't think any night owl would disclose that sort of information even if they were tortured. However, she had a lot of people to look out for. If they did say, they would come looking. It was safer to move, just in case. Bo-Katan sighs, sifts her fingers through her hair.

"Better safe than sorry I suppose... I will send you the coordinates to a new location. Pack up swiftly, leave nothing behind."

"Yes, of course."

"I will meet you there in a day or so..."

"So soon?"

"Yes, I have found my sister and niece... I now know their location and that's enough for now."

"The girl... is she what you thought she might be?"

She is so much more. Smart and capable, compassionate, yet strong, just as she knew she would be. She had tried her hand at being ruler, but in the end, she was not her sister. Eefa, on the other hand, had all the qualities of a natural-born leader. Part of her felt guilty for not being completely transparent with Satine about her reasons for finding her. Of course, she wanted to see her again, it was great to reconnect with them but it was more than that.

Mandalore has been fractured for years, It is a shell of what it used to be. They needed a ruler, someone to put some order to all the chaos. Who better to step in and unite their people as one then the lost princess. That's what they called her, The ones that knew of her existence, anyway. She brought hope that someday Mandalore will be ruled by one, a Mand'alor. Meeting her niece has only cemented her belief that she would fill in that role nicely.

However, what she wants and what would end up happening weren't the same thing. The kids got what it takes, but she would not push the girl into anything. It would have to be her choice when the time came and right now it wasn't the time. Mandalore wasn't ready and She still had a lot of growing up to do, but the potential was there.

"She has the heart of a warrior. The strength of a leader...But she is still far too young. Only time will tell what she is meant to be. I'll see you soon."

Korta nods before the holo call cuts off. She spends the next hour trying to find the right place for their new base. They have been there for almost a year now, the longest they've been in one place.

The nite owls have expanded in the last couple of years, more and more people have joined but not enough to challenge Saxon and the empire alone. The most frustrating part was that many clans did agree with them, but they were too scared to take a stand. United, they could take them down. They were Mandalorians, for kriffs sake. No matter how much she pleaded, they didn't want to hear it.

She sends them the new location and puts her helmet back on. It was dark, the sky is littered with stars. She walks back to where she knows their home is. A quick goodbye, then she'd be on her way.

* * *

 

All of dinner was spent talking about their year on the run. The highs, some of the lows and everything in between. Eefa is utterly fascinated with the whole thing, they were even talking about it while they were all cleaning up together.

That's when Bo came in. Satine is the first to notice. "Bo... You just missed dinner."

Bo closes the door, waves her off "Ah, that's fine...I'm...leaving"

"Leaving?" Eefa's head peaks out. "You just got here..." Her disappointment is palpable.

To her sister's credit, she looks upset that she seems to have disappointed the girl. "The Nite owls need me. They are moving locations again and as their leader, I need to be there"

"What happened?" Satine asks, her tone serious and concerned.

"Saxon got ahold of two warriors. They may have been tortured for information and we prefer to play it safe."

Eefa stands next to her mother, both of them standing in front of her.

"It's just... We barely got any time together," Eefa remarked.

Bo looks in her eyes, "I know but...hey, we'll keep in touch this time." She pulls out two comlinks and a holopad places the holopad and one comlink in her sister's hand, the other in Eefa's. "I brought one just in case I found you. Keep both, it will make it easier for you to stay in touch when you aren't together. I'll get another when I get back to my base."

"Thank you, Bo... this will be a great help for us."

She nods at her sister before looking at Eefa. "Be good, Ad'ika. Stay out of trouble and If you ever need anything, you comm me."

"Anytime?"

"Anytime."

Eefa tackles her in a hug, her grip so strong it startles her.

Ben comes close to Satine side, meeting all three of them. 

"Thank you for allowing me to stay in your home," Bo says addressing Ben.

"It was our pleasure. Take care of yourself." Bo nods a small smile. "C'mon, darling girl...let's give your mother a moment." He says, pulling on the girls braid. 

Satine opens the front door, Bo, right behind her. 

"Is she still upset with you?" She asks once the door slides shut. 

"No, we've talked it through and she understands now."

"Good"

Satine steps closer and hugs her. Bo's not one for physical affection, but she's just going to have to deal with it. 

"Bo, It was wonderful to see you again...do keep in touch."

"I will..." When she pulls away, she sees a look of hesitance on her face and...something. 

"What is it?" Satine implores, Bo gives her a long look, shrugs her shoulders, "Nothing, just...take care of my niece"

Satine raises her brow, a playful jab on her arm, "We've done a pretty good job of that, wouldn't you say?"

"Yes, you have." A smile before she puts her helmet in place, "I'll comm you when I get to my location. kay projor ca'nara"  

"kay projor ca'nara..." She repeats back, before Bo takes one last look at her and blasts into the sky, disappearing completely. Satine stays outside for a moment, the chilly night breeze blowing steadily. She can't shake the feeling that her sister is not telling her something.

"Tine?"

She startles at his voice, he comes to her and wraps her in an all-encompassing hug. No one hugs her like Ben. She missed him today, especially with all the things that were brought up about their youth. "Are you alright?" He asks, squeezing tight.

"More than," she murmurs, breathing him in. Hmm. He smells like home. If only she could tell her younger self how she gets him in the end, She would never believe it. He pulls away and gets a good look at her, his warm hands cupping her face. He leans in, lightly brushes his lips with hers. Then he pulls her into the warmth of their home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts? Comments? Love to hear them! :)


	18. It's A Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this whole chapter and it was almost ready to post when I erased it on accident. 😭🤦🏻😒 It took a while, but here it is! Time jump ahead...

The alarm rings for the third time before he realizes he can't ignore it any longer. Groaning, he lifts off the bed, his mind groggy and limbs slow to wake. Normally he doesn't have trouble waking this early but last night he pulled another all-nighter. Working on his speeder has proven to be challenging. He has come far from the scrap of metal he found in the junkyard. All he needs now are a few parts and it would be up and running. Lack of sleep was a small price to pay for the freedom it would grant him. He can almost taste it now. Ugh. Why are his hands sticky? He looks down, sees the gloppy brown grease that he apparently forgot to wash off before bed. Aw, kark. He inspects his sheets and sure enough, matching stains on those as well.

Aunt Beru was going to kill him. 

He is already late, so he gets ready in a flash and runs into Aunt Beru in the kitchen. She's holding a pitcher of blue milk that she sets on the table. 

"Hello, Sweetheart." 

"Morning," he says grabbing the empty glass she left out for him and pouring himself a glass. He grabs the muffin that was on the table and practically stuffs it in his mouth in one go. Mmm. Freshly baked. His aunt was a master at freshly baked goods. He would usually sit down and eat breakfast with her if he wasn't so short on time this morning. She comes closer to him, a question in her eyes. Touching his cheek, she shows him a brown grease stain thats left on her fingertips. Oops."Were you working on that speeder all night again?" 

"I was fixing the thrusters-"

"Oh, Luke... that thing is a piece of junk. Why don't you just use your uncle's bike? It works perfectly fine.." 

"I'm really getting very far with it, Aunt Beru... besides, I like working on it." 

Aunt Beru could never stay stern with him for long. "Alright, alright..." She says patting his face, "but not more all-nighters."

He can't promise anything. He was determined to finish and he will do what it takes. If he could only get the parts he needs.  

Uncle Owen comes walking in just then. He was an early riser, he has likely been up for hours already tending to the farm. Going to the cupboard, he picks a glass and fills it with water. "Morning, Luke." 

"Morning, Uncle owen.." 

"Shouldn't you be heading out? you're going to be late for school" 

"Yeah, I'm leaving now." He takes one last swig of blue milk, "I was thinking of passing by Eefa's after school..." 

There it is again. The flashing look of disapproval. You would think he just asked him for some deathsticks. He knows his problem isn't Eefa. In fact, he loves when she comes over. No one can get him to have a full belly laugh as she can. He also has no problem with Satine. He always asks Eefa how she's doing, and to send his hello's. It's not hard to see that Ben is his problem. He's can't figure out why. Ben was a quiet man who mostly kept to himself but always kind. Truth be told, he doesn't know much about him. Anything he did know was from Eefa and she had made it clear how much she adored her father. Why his uncle had any animosity towards the man was a mystery...all he knew was he didn't see a need for it. He and Eefa talked about it often and she always insisted that Owen has nothing personal against him. Chalked it down to him being a bit of a grouch and insisting he leave it alone.  

"Alright...but I want you home before sundown," he grumbles. 

"I can do that." 

"Oh Luke.. since your going over there, would you mind if I sent this along with you?" She's holding a basket full of muffins. He takes it, "Not at all" kisses her cheek. "Have a good day, you two." 

"You two squirt." 

"Bye, Sweetie. See you tonight." 

* * *

"Focus, Focus..."  

 She can hear the steady timbre of his voice. He had suggested she would like this form of meditation. Alchaka was rigorous, but it was a great way to clear the mind and be one with the force. She much prefers it to the stillness of regular meditation. She was currently balancing on one hand, several rocks around her floating in place. She can feel her lungs burning, her blood rushing to her head and the Force coursing through her in a steady rhythm. It felt good, But she can only hold it for so long. Eefa collapses, the rocks coming down with her. She sees her father's hand reaching out for her. She takes it, sitting up. 

"Excellent," He says a small smile on his lips as he settles next to her.

"You're right, I do like it," she pants.

It was difficult to hide her power most of the time. All that energy stayed locked in her chest looking for a release. She's grateful to have her father, who understands what it feels like better than anyone. There was a time he was able to use his gift freely, was praised for it. She wonders what that must feel like. 

" ...Dad?" 

"Hm?" He hums. 

"Do you think there are anymore Jedi out there that are still alive? Like you...that survived the purge?" 

Its a question he has asked himself hundreds of times in the last decade or so. There had to be. He hopes if their is, they live a life they are proud of. 

"I assume there has to be. I can't be the only one." 

"If that's the case, wouldn't it be lovely to see them again?" 

"Of course...what has you on this particular train of thought?" 

"I don't know...I suppose I'm just thinking about those Jedi and what it must've been like before. If I would be a Jedi who was raised in the temple..." 

He chuckles, "I have a hard time seeing your mother leaving you to be raised by anyone else but herself..." 

"I wouldn't have been alone... I would've had you." 

"You forget, my girl. Jedi couldn't have attachments. I would've likely never seen you in any capacity, much less as my daughter. Even if you were in the temple." 

He doubts the council would've expelled him for it. Not at the time of war they were in. They needed all hands on deck and they couldn't afford to get rid of such a prominent Jedi. He suspects he would have gotten a slap on the wrist for it, probably an extended mission far away from the temple...That is, if they ever found out about her. He could see them accepting her into the order. She was definitely powerful enough. 

"So I would've been your secret love child, wandering around the temple...others wondering who was the mysterious Padawan that looked an awful lot like Master Kenobi. How scandalous..." 

Ben let out a chuckle, watching the girl with amusement. She smiles back at him, handing him the hydro flask. 

"I would have much rather left the order then have subjected us both to rumors at the temple. Settled down with your mother and raised you as my own." 

"The great Jedi knight? Retired to raise a child?  You would've left it all for me?" 

"For the both of you. Your mother knew she had my heart all those years ago. All she ever had to do was ask, and I would've come running. Of course, she never did...your mother is stubborn, and a request like that was far too undignified for a Dutchess... I would have insisted on us staying together, however. It seems like a good excuse as any."  

If the Jedi order was still standing, he's certain he would have eventually left for his daughter. It was either one or the other in his mind and there was no competition. 

Anakin. He had to choose. His wife, or the order. In his foolishness, he thought he could have both and balance it well. His fear of disappointing the Jedi and of losing the woman he loved, devoured the man he knew. And the saddest part of all? In the end, he got nothing and lost his love. Only pain and anger fills his heart now. 

The first few years on Tatooine, he didn't fully understand what drove him to make those decisions. He understands now. Being in love was a wonderful thing. Exhilarating, Beautiful...somewhat enigmatic. He wishes he would've chosen Padme.

Now Ben gets to have what he wanted. The love of his life and a child who he holds so dear. 

"That's sweet, dad...Perhaps one day we can restore the Jedi order. Without the no attachments rule so you don't have to banish Mum and I." 

He looks at her, a look she can't interpret. 

"We can start again, You and I. I'm sure there are still force sensitives in the Galaxy." 

"That's a lovely thought my darling...but not as easy as you make it sound." 

"If it was easy, it wouldn't be worth it." 

He smiles at her, grabbing her hand, squeezing. 

"Perhaps someday, my girl..." 

His force signature feels a bit tense whenever she brings this up. She imagines it's not easy to talk about a culture you once were apart of that no longer exists. He has taught her so much... She hopes someday there can be Jedi again and she would like to be apart of that. Perhaps when she is stronger in the force they can do it together...but for now- "Can we spar?.." she asks, getting up, "...or are you too tired?" 

He joins her, tossing her the green lightsaber. He doesn't let her carry it around, but for all intents and purposes, it belongs to her. Igniting the blade, his blue one clashes with hers. Her technique had already greatly improved in the last two years. Sixteen. His daughter is Sixteen already. Sparring with her sometimes takes him back to all the times he would clash blades with his Padawan. They would spend hours trying to keep up with one another. It got to a point where they knew each others moves perfectly.

Two halves of a whole.

 He will never get that back, but he gets her. His brilliant daughter who has only grown more impressive as the years have gone by. Impressive and tall. Almost as tall as he is and just barely her mother's height. It's strange to think she's almost the same age as Satine when they first met.

Everything he knows he will teach her, and she will carry all that knowledge. Master Yoda said Luke was their one remaining hope for the future of the Jedi Order, but the force works in mysterious ways. Perhaps Eefa is here to help him. He knows she's capable of it. A Skywalker and a Kenobi.

* * *

They walk into a seemingly empty home, "Mum! We're home!"

She takes a moment to answer, "In the room, ill be there in just a second!" Satine comes out, smiling at the pair. "You two are home early... I wasn't expecting you till much later."

"Yes well, we had to stop because _someone_ was babying their shoulder," Eefa says clearly staring at Ben. She ratted him out. Just like that. Of course, the girl's mother comes to him, concerned and leading him to sit down. "Thanks, Eefie.." He says sarcastically. He's not upset. He just hates to worry Satine. She worries too much. Eefa puts her stuff down, winks and him before patting him on said shoulder lightly. "I will be in the 'fresher" She strolls past them, leaving Ben and Satine alone. 

"Are you alright?"  

 "Yes, Tine... it's likely just strained." 

She lets out a sigh, her hands at his back massaging the knots she finds there, "Oh Ben... I really wish you wouldn't overexert yourself. You're not twenty-something anymore." 

"Overexert myself..." He mutters  "I know my limits, Dear." 

"Do you? The girl is only getting more powerful. Soon she will be running circles around you." She massages a particularly tight knot a bit too firmly, making him wince. "Sorry..." She murmurs.  

A knock on the door interrupts them. Her hands still at his back. Usually, a knock on their door wasn't a good thing. Water tax collectors, or worse.

"It's alright.. go ahead and answer it," Ben says assuredly.

She meets his eyes before she lifts off to do as he said. If he was fine with her answering, she trusts whoever is on the other end of the door is no one threatening. When she sees who it is, she smiles wide. "Oh, Luke. What a pleasant surprise." She opens her arms to hug the boy, and he comes willingly. 

The boy smiles back, "Hey Satine... I don't mean to drop in unannounced I hope I'm not interrupting anything-" 

"Nonsense dear, You are always welcome here. Come on in..." She makes way for him to come in. "Eefa will be out in just a second." 

"Hey there, Ben," He says waving, Ben waves back from the couch. "Hello, Luke." 

The Boy turns back to Satine, holding out the Basket awkwardly. "I brought these for you..." His eyes widen comically, sputtering his next words "well-not just for you. For everyone. Aunt Beru did, actually. She asked me to bring them over. I didn't bake them. I don't bake. I never have...Anyway..." The boy lets out a breath. Ben holds in a smile. The boy still gets flustered around her.

"Oh how lovely," Satine says grabbing hold of the basket. "Look, Ben.. you're favorites." She says cheerfully. She sets the basket on the table "Do be sure to thank Beru for me. She is such a dear...How are your Aunt and Uncle?" 

"They're great... Uncle Owens farmwork is keeping him pretty busy this season.."    
   
"You still help out, don't you?" 

"Oh yeah, more than ever...He taught me how to do pretty much everything. He says one day it will be mine so I might as well know how to do it all.." It doesn't take a genius to see the boy is less than enthused about it. Satine and Ben exchange looks briefly. 

"Farmwork isn't for everyone...Do you still want to be a Pilot when you get older?" Satine asks. 

The whole boy's body lights up, a smile so bright, that it briefly reminds him of his mother. "Oh yes. I don't care how... I just want to explore the galaxy." 

Ben smiles. The boy was more and more like his father everyday. There was no taking away this boy's sense of adventure. No matter how hard a certain farmer tried. "I feel as if you would be a marvelous pilot," Satine says. 

"You think so?" 

"of course. You can do anything you set your mind to." 

"Luke?" They hear Eefa say. She comes barreling towards him, tackling him with a hug. "What in the stars are you doing here?" 

"I thought I'd stop by. School and chores have been keeping me pretty busy lately..."

"So you haven't forgotten your truest and dearest friend?" Eefa adds dramatically. Luke rolls his eyes in response.

"As much as I've tried, no" she punches him playfully in the gut. Then the two teens start chattering back and forth, as they always do. About school and their other friends mainly. Satine moves out of the way and steps close to Ben, her arm coming around his waist. He slings his arm around her shoulders, keeping her close. 

"They make quite a pair, don't they?" she murmurs low enough for them not to hear.

"Mmm, Yes" Ben hums back. He loved to see them together. It warmed his heart to know no matter what, they had each other. Nothing has changed with them. The two were practically inseparable as they were when they were small children. Their daughter's voice takes them out of their thoughts. 

"Mum.. we're going out. I'll be back before supper." She's putting on her shoes, cloak in hand. Satine pulls away from Ben, comes closer to the children. "Be safe" She kisses the girl's cheek. "It was great to see you again, Luke. Don't be a stranger, dear." She grabs his face as well, kisses him just the same. "Sure thing....Take care," He says, waving "Ben," He adds acknowledging the man behind her. Ben waves back before the door slides closed. She comes close to him again, nestling into his neck, "How long do you think they'll be gone?" 

"Knowing them, just before sundown." 

She kisses him, her hands playing with the fabric of his tunic. "How about we take advantage of that time?" Ben's eyes widen. Her meaning couldn't be misinterpreted. She smiles enticingly, grabbing hold of his hand and pulling him to their bedroom.

* * *

"I have to tell you something" They have been laying back on the sand catching up with one another.

"That you still have a gross crush on my mother? Are you planning on purposing? Because I must say, I don't approve..." The boy's eyes widen, just like they always did when she teased him about this particular subject. He turns bright red, "No, it's not that...I don't-" she's just trying to get a rise out of him. She chuckles at how flustered he gets, takes a minute to find her composure. "Alright, alright... what is it?"

"You promise you won't tell anyone-"   
   
"Sure" 

"I mean it Eef," he says holding out his pinky and really? What are they, nine years old? Eefa rolls her eyes, Locks pinky with his just to please him. "Your secret is safe with me. Spill it." 

"Okay, um... you know how I've been working on my speeder. It's nearly finished now, I just need a few more parts. Uncle Owen doesn't give me nearly enough to pay for them. I understand why but at this rate, it will take me two years to even finish the thing- so...well... I did something."

"Spit it out, Luke" 

"...I'm going to race in this years Boonta Eve."

Eefa lifts off the ground, looking at him in disbelief. Did she hear that correctly? "YOU WHAT?"

"I entered into the podrace-" he continues,

"Are you...are you karking mad?!"

Boonta Eve was the biggest event of the year. Few things had become traditions here but this one was one almost everyone held dear. It gave them an opportunity to gamble on their favorite racers, drink and celebrate their victory or pick fights at their defeat. The race itself was dangerous, the terrain was difficult to get through. More often than not, half of the contestants didn't even make it out alive. The rules were...there were no rules. If you got through the terrain, you still had to deal with the other racers sabotaging you at every turn. It was barbaric. She had never been to one, but she had heard the stories. 

And her best friend just entered into one?

"Luke, you can't do this!"

"Why not?" He asks incredulously sitting up as well.

"For starters, Only one human has ever completed that race-" she explains, 

Luke shrugs, looking completely unbothered.  "So ill be the second.."

She levels him with a glare that would make her mother proud. "You don't even have a racer...how in the stars are you getting one?" He turns away from her. She knows him well. whatever he's going to say next, she's not going to like. He scratches his head, looking to the ground before he speaks, "I made a deal with Vin-" 

"Vin?!?" Her father had taught her many things about living on this planet. How to avoid Sarlacc pits, krayt dragons, and men like Vin. He was a slimy as they come. A spice smuggler, a gambler, he had connections with the Hutts. Most importantly he was dangerous and unpredictable.

"He is letting me use his podracer. When I win, we split the profit-"

"and if you don't win?!" She stands, crossing her arms. 

"...I will win." He says confidently. It seems like thats the only option for him. Win or _else_.

Eefa covers her eyes with her hands "This is insane... you're insane!" He stands, moves her hands away so he can see her face.

"Oh, C'mon Eef..don't you believe in me?" 

That was unfair. of course she believes in him. He was the smartest boy she knew, a wonderful mechanic and he knew his way around a speeder better than anyone. Luke has been driving his uncle's bike since he was thirteen. Not to mention he had surprisingly fast reflexes. 

But this is boonta eve they are talking about.

"Of course I do..." 

He grabs her shoulders, looks into her eyes, "I can do this." 

He says it was such confidence that she almost believes him. She lets out a breath looking at him with total seriousness before she dissolves into laughter. "What?" He asks perplexed by her odd display. 

"I'm just thinking about your Uncle's face when he finds out- if this race won't kill you, he will."

"That's why he won't find out." 

She scoffs, "Oh really, hotshot? what are you going to do when he turns on the holonet?"

"Easy.. ill wear a helmet the whole time and I entered in a different name." 

"You've got this all figured out then, don't you?" 

He nods, Eefa sighs "well I know one thing...I hope you know what you're doing. Because If something happens to you or someone finds out, there will be a long line of people ready to throttle you..and I will be the first." 

* * *

His body is lax, drowsy. _Calm._ It was even hard to get out of bed long enough for him to get dressed again. (a habit both of them developed because of their daughter) The tension in his shoulder hasn't gone, but he is visibly more relaxed. The tinge in his muscles not quite as bad. 

 That's what Satine does to him. Thirty minutes and he's putty in her hands. The more time has passed, the easier it is for him to get lost in this woman.  She's staring back at him now with those gorgeous blue eyes as she buttons up her blouse. A look he never gets tired of. 

She smiles, joins him once more on their bed, her hands at his cheek, soft kisses on his lips. Nothing like the frantic kisses they were exchanging earlier. 

"Your shoulder?" 

"Sore.. but you loosened me up pretty well, id say." She laughs, resting her head on his chest. Ben kisses her forehead, her weight causing him to melt deeper into bed. This is his favorite part about making love. Right after she's glued to his side, relaxed and heavy-eyed. He sifts his fingers through her hair. Much to her distaste, Theirs some grey strands mixed in there now. He thinks its gorgeous. It just adds another layer to her already striking beauty. As if something so minor could make her any less beautiful. This woman is the definition of aging with grace. 

She lifts her head off his chest for a moment, Blinds him with that smile and nudges his nose with her own. Settles back on him, quietly soaking in their togetherness. After a few moments, He can feel her drifting to sleep, but every time she wakes herself up. Until he finally intervenes, "Let yourself rest, darling..."

"I have so much to do.." 

"We can make Eefa do it." 

She laughs, smacking his chest. 

"Not alone...of course not. I can help. Sleep..don't sleep.. but you should rest until supper...I'll take care of it all." 

"....I don't deserve you." 

He lifts off, shifting her off of him. Grabs the throw blanket and puts it over her. "Tell me, your grace... What needs to be done." 

"The fence on the eiope pen needs to be fixed, the clothes are folded, but need to be put away, the floors need to be swept...and dinner cooked."

"That is quite the list. Consider it done." He kisses her cheek soundly. She smiles, looking relaxed, "hm... Love you." She mutters, closing her eyes. 

"And I you." 

He slides their bedroom door closed and decides to get dinner started first. Once he tackles that, he works on the fence before it gets too dark. He's almost done when, he sees his daughter being dropped off by Luke. A quick goodbye and the boy rides away and she walks towards him. She seems absorbed in her thoughts as she passes him with an absentminded smile. "Eefa" he calls out. She stops and turns to him. 

"How was your time with Luke?" 

"Great..." This would be when she tells him what happened in much more detail than a simple "great"

"Care to share more?" He prompts, 

She looks at him hesitantly before answering, "Not really?...it was... uneventful. Nothing to discuss." 

"Oh, I see." Since when is her time with Luke uneventful? "Your mother is resting and we have some chores to complete. Dinner will be ready soon." 

"Let me put my stuff down" 

She walks inside, leaving him alone. It could be that his daughter just doesn't feel like sharing at this moment. He's not delusional. She's a teenager and sometimes teenagers preferred not to tell their parents every single detail and maybe it was best that way. Besides, the girl was not the type to hide something of importance from them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It might take me a while to update again... Still trying to put everything that happens next in order because everything that comes to me is a disorganized mess. Who the hell told me to write a full-length fic as my first story?! 😂 Anyway, thanks for sticking around...Love to hear your comments! They are great motivation.


	19. Boonta Eve

 

"Are you sure you're alright, Eefa?"

Her fathers been asking her all morning, including most of the ride here. No. No, she wouldn't use _alright_ to describe herself right now. This whole situation has left her feeling on edge. She smiles at him, "Yes, Dad... I'm fine, really."

She tries to squash the feelings of nervousness and anxiety that have been coursing through her all morning. Hells, since he told her about this stupid race. Today is the day. She wishes she could say she feels any better about this.

The podrace would start in about a half-hour. She had to come see this in person being as she was the only person he told. When she told her parents she wanted to go to Boonta Eve this year, they looked at her as if her head was on backward. 

Everyone on Tatooine went insane for the races, but it was no secret her family had very little love for the event. Mum being Mum thought it to be barbaric and Dad didn't care much for the crowds and ambiance. He also added she _"had no business being around drunks and gamblers."_

As far as what she thought of them...she didn't have an opinion. In fact, if Luke wouldn't have signed up to race, she wouldn't be sitting on the stands with thousands of others waiting for the karking thing to start. She asked to come and it was a flat out no...but Eefa Kryze-Kenobi did not take no for an answer and her persistence definitely paid off. Well, sort of. Like everything, it came with its pros and cons. Pro: she could be here to support Luke and in the event of an injury or his sudden demise she would be the first to know. Con: They wouldn't let her come alone. It wasn't her first choice, but she had to take it. She suspects the reason they even agreed to this is that they were curious as to why she insisted she "couldn't miss it". 

To say the least, It's been a struggle to keep everything under wraps. She prides herself in being a pretty efficient fibber. She could lie to practically anyone with a straight face but to these two? They knew her far too well and they almost always figured out what she was up to. Mum keeps eyeing her suspiciously and Dad doesn't even need to look at her, he's watching her every move while pointedly _not_ watching. 

Yes. They were definitely on to her. She loved them both dearly...but boy would this have been easier if they didn't come.

To top it off, this is not where she wants to be right now. He's down there preparing for this death race. What she would like more than anything is to wait for him back there, to watch him go and make sure he comes back intact. Instead, she's stuck here with her parents as if this is any way either of them would want to spend family time together. She has to find a way to escape long enough to see him before, even if it's for a moment. _'He needs to know I'm waiting for him. That someone is here for him.'_ She wants to throttle him for putting her through this. Her parents will think it's extra strange if she disappears for any amount of time.

"Are you hungry, parents? I can get you something...how about a drink?" Smooth. That certainly doesn't seem suspicious in the slightest bit.

They glance at each other, clearly using there silent communication that they have mastered so well. Kark. It's her Mum who speaks. "We ate before we came. We're not hungry...or thirsty. Are you?" She says calmly. _Scary calm._  

"Yes." _Kriff. Think. Think._ "I'll just go get myself something–" Okay. Yeah, that may work. 

"Funny, you ate with us just before coming." 

_Damn it. Say something. Quick._

"I'm a growing girl, Mother...my appetite is inestimable," 

"Oh...I see. I'll go with." Mum is lifting off her chair. This was impossible.

"That won't be necessary–" 

"I don't mind...unless there is a problem?" Her brow is raised. She's more than onto her now. 

"....no..no, why would there be?" 

What choice does she have now?

She reluctantly gets up, her mother following, waiting for her to walk down the stairs. She wasn't going to let her out of her sight, that much was clear. Willingly, anyway. She _could_ escape. 

New plan. The crowds are heavy right now...if she can only go through areas with the most people, she can lose her. It wouldn't be easy but she can pull it off. She'll see Luke, Then she can run back to her seat as fast as humanly possible. Mum will be furious with her, but she can live with the consequences. What she can't live with is not seeing Luke before the race. 

She makes sure to stay a little behind at all times before taking the perfect opportunity to melt into the large crowd, effectively losing her. She hurries as fast as she can in the opposite direction without looking suspicious. Mum was not going to be pleased about this, and if they were suspicious before, they would certainly know she's up to something now. Oh well. It's a risk she's willing to take. She wasn't going to let Luke think he was on his own. 

Reaching the area with the podracers was surprisingly easy to find. You would think this area would be more secure but then she remembers, this is a race with no rules. What the hell did they care about security? The room is in a big commotion. There were several racers standing around watching as others make adjustments to their racers. Some humanoid, others droids. A lot of pit droids in particular. It doesn't take a genius to spot Luke's. He's the only one without a big fuss around his racer. 

She steps closer to confirm it's him. He is under his racer. She kicks his leg to get his attention. "Hey! What's your–" Pulling out from under the thing.  "Eefa?" His eyes widen almost comically. "W-what are you doing here?!"

"I told you I would be here." Did he think she would miss this? She's the only person he told. Nothing could stop her from coming. 

"I didn't think you would make it–you really didn't have to," 

"Yes. Yes, I did. it's not too late to back down, you know...I certainly wouldn't think any less of you." 

He lifts off the ground, puts his hands on her shoulders "I'm not backing down. I'm in this...stop worrying so much." 

"You're my best friend! If anything happens to you...I need you to be in one piece–"

"Hey, kid!" They both turn to the direction of the voice. There he is, the man himself. His blonde hair was spiked in each direction. He's not remarkably tall, but he's not short either. His clothing was as plain as anyone else on this planet. She's had only ever seen him from far but thats definitely him.

 "You ready?" Vin asks, when he reaches them.

Luke steps in front of her before answering back, "All set." 

This jerk didn't even have anyone else working on the racer. He just expected Luke to do it all and what? He just sits back and collects his credits? Absolute scum. 

He comes closer, towering over him. He has a smile on his face, but there is nothing friendly in the way he looks at him. "You better win me this race, kid. Or else I'll be real disappointed... And you don't want to see me disappointed, ya know?" 

"Good thing I'll be winning then," Luke says, cooly. In all honesty, she doesn't know where Luke got this sudden confidence. Vin stares at him, surely trying to intimidate him before crackling with laughter, clapping his hand on his shoulder roughly. 

"I like you, farm boy... You've got spunk." 

Suddenly, he notices her behind him, his eyes meeting her own. "Who's the girl?" He asks, that smile back on his face.

"No one," Luke says before Vin shoves him away. 

He comes closer to her, looking at her from top to bottom. Now that he's much closer, she notices he reeks of booze. She keeps her face as neutral as possible and doesn't dare flinch. Her first instinct is to scowl at him, maybe spit in his face but Dad always said it was important to rid yourself of all emotion when it came to dealing with unstable men like these. No fear, no anger, blank. It gave him nothing to go on.

"What's your name, baby?" he gives her a toothy grin, it takes all her will power not to wrinkle her nose in disgust. Instead, she raises her brow, "My name is none of your concern." She said, composedly.

If he's upset by her response, he doesn't show it. In fact, she thinks he might like the response she just gave. ".... highbrow accent. I like it..." comes closer, too close for her liking, now speaking lower "if you're ever looking for a good time, you ask your little friend here where you can find me." He winks before stepping away. Ugh. Disgusting and creepy.

"I'll see you after the race." He says to Luke, sauntering out as if he owns the place. What a piece of work that guy is. 

"I'm sorry, Eef–" 

"It's not a problem...just. Please be careful. That man is more dangerous than you may realize." 

Luke looks at his Chrono, "the race starts in 15 minutes..you better head back up. You can come see me when it's done?"  

She winces, "Actually... I may not be able to...my mum and dad are here too." 

"What?!" 

"I didn't tell them! I swear! they just insisted on coming with me! They have no clue but i'm not going to lie...they are suspicious. I had to sneak away from Mum just to come down here." 

"Oh, crick.. you better get back up there. Your mom is scary when she's mad." 

She nods before hugging him tightly. "Be careful...please, Luke. I'll be watching..."

"I will win this.. you'll see, Eef." He pulls away from her, turning in the other direction. He probably has a few finishing touches he wants to be finished with before the race starts. 

 "May the force be with you, Luke." She says under her breath as she stares at him one last time before turning away.

* * *

 

When she gets back to their seat her mother is glaring at her. Daggers. She tries her hardest to avert her gaze, but it's obvious. She wasn't going to let it go. 

Another lie would just put her in hotter water. She knows from experience she only had one other option. Honesty. At least partially. She hopes it's enough. 

"I needed to do something. Alone. I'm not in any trouble. If you two can just give me some space..." She huffs out.

Dad puts his hand behind her neck, squeezes. "We are concerned is all, my darling..." 

She sighs deeply, "I know...can you just drop it? Please?" her eyes pleading.

He lets her go and nods in confirmation. 

She knows the subject is dropped. For now. Because it _will_ be something they ask about later. 

The announcers start talking back and forth, saying the race will begin shortly. Announcing each racer one by one as the crowd cheers loudly. Although Luke has a helmet firmly in place, It's not hard to know which one he is. His janky little racer gives him away. There are thirteen other contestants in the race. She hopes they aren't very skilled for her friend's sake.

Caleb Starfall. 

 _'Really, Luke? That's the name you chose?'_   She rolls her eyes, Sounds a little too dorky for her taste. She squirms in her seat as she waits for the race to start.

* * *

 

It isn't until he's at the starting line that he feels the nerves at the pit of his stomach. It's alright. Nerves will keep him focused. Alert. Luke takes in deep even breaths, closing his eyes, waiting for a wave of calmness to hit him. He promised Eefa he would make it out of this and he intends to keep that promise. All of it would be worth it when he wins this thing. 

There wasn't much time for him to get acquainted with this particular racer. He took it for a spin just once before the race. tweaking a few things helped and that would have to be enough. Most contestants owned their racers, knew them like the back of their hand. He didn't get that luxury. It's okay, that didn't matter. 

A few of the contestants have raced before, but none have won other races. That means everyone was just as eager to win as he was. None of them have won, but few were new to this. He had to remain wary. The new guys always got picked on first. That wouldn't stop him.

Sure enough, right off the gate, someone cuts him off, forcing him to swerve out of the way before another racer slams into him. One of his thrusters go out. He was prepared for this. He manages to steer with one hand as he fixes it quickly.

Okay. So he was off to a rough start, but he can still do this. 

The high speed of the racer makes his heart pound, his fingers working their magic, switching the right buttons. He feels so... alive. 

Luke smiles. 

 _"Well..."_ He thought to himself, _"Even if I die, I'll go out in a blaze of glory."_

* * *

  
It's almost more amusing to look at his family than the race. Satine has this almost permanent look of annoyance. She's barely glancing at the screen as yet another racer catches on fire. But his daughter...

His daughter seemed entirely too interested in what's going on. Yeah. She is up to something, that's for sure. Not once has she mentioned any interest in podracing and now she's completely enraptured by the whole thing. He notices how her body tenses, the way she almost lifts off the chair. Barely controlled. 

He's not the least bit worried about it. Whatever it is, it will come to them, sooner or later. Eefa is quick on her feet but they know her well.

Satine clings to his arm, burying her face in his shoulder, wincing as another accident happens. 

"No wonder we never came to one of these. This is...ruthless." she huffs out. 

He turns to her, "indeed. Its the first time I've seen one myself." 

"Any clues yet?" She says, tacitly.

They both glance at their daughter. She doesn't even notice them, she's far too occupied with what's happening. Her seat a bit further from them, leaving them with the perfect opportunity to talk quietly to one another and discuss her odd behavior. The girl looks... nervous now?  She's biting her lip, her fingers tapping on the bench. 

"Not yet...things will reveal themselves with time." 

Just then, another contestant slams into some rocks in beggars canyon. Everyone else passes as if some just didn't die a few feet ahead of them. Ruthless indeed. 

He had never personally seen a podrace, but he remembers how Anakin talked about it. He took great pride in practically winning his way to freedom. He thought he may have been embellishing the truth a bit to add dramatic flair (as he did on occasion.) Clearly, that wasn't the case here. Winning this _was_ a huge accomplishment. How old was he? 9 or 10? Just a boy. Age didn't matter of course. Not when he was as force-sensitive as he was. 

"Caleb Starfall is coming in on 3rd!" One of the announcers says. 

"Let me tell you, This guy knows what he's doing! A real underdog!" The other one says back. 

He sees a small smile creep upon his daughter's lips, she leans forward in her seat watching closer. She does that every time...

 _Oh. Oh, of course._ He doesn't know how he didn't see it sooner. His daughter doesn't care about the bloody race...it's just this particular contestant. 

And why would that be? He groans internally. 

There can only be one answer and it ends with Skywalker. 

_Oh, force._

His heart rate picks up at the thought. It had to be. Why else would Eefa be so eager to come? These kids will be the death of him, he's sure of it. 

Luke Skywalker is podracing. He wishes he could say he was surprised, but he can easily see the boy doing something this reckless. Of all the things Anakin could have passed down to his son, it had to be the desire to race, to fly against all odds. What would the boy's uncle have to say about this? Ugh..He's getting a headache just thinking about it. 

"And he's in second! Whoever this guy is, he is unstoppable!" The announcer's voice booms,    
 

"Hey...you okay?," He hears Satine murmur beside him.

"Yes, dear...perfectly well." He smiles, its best to wait until _after_ the race is over to tell her that the racer who is currently in 2nd place is none other than Luke Skywalker. He wouldn't want her to worry unnecessarily. He will worry enough for the both of them. 

* * *

 

She can't believe it. 

Even in the moments when she's thought he is absolute toast, he recovered quickly. Then he was in 5th, 4th, 3rd, 2nd until he just barely passes into 1st place _just_ in time to...

He actually won. Luke won his first race and she saw the whole thing. He was fantastic, cunning in every way and she is so pleased. She's so pleased in fact, that she jumps for joy, shouting and celebrating extra loud. 

 _That_ is her best friend. And he won. Thank the force. 

The excitement for his win is too much to bear. So much so that she completely forgot the two people that are with her. Oops. She puts her arms down, looks over at them. They look watchful. She lets out a nervous chuckle. "That was so...thrilling. What fun. Let's go home." 

"Hold on a minute." 

Eefa turns back to him. Reluctantly, he might add. 

"Don't you want to congratulate Luke on his big win?"  Ben asks, raising a brow. 

"What!?" Satine says behind him. 

Eefa tries to play it cool, but he can see the slight panic that flashes quickly behind her eyes. it comes as fast as it goes away. She crosses her arms, "I have no idea what you're talking about..." Shrugging her shoulders.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't figure it out? C'mon, darling...." 

Eefa sighs, decidedly giving up, "how did you know?!" 

"Deductive reasoning...and I know all your tells" 

Now she's not looking at him coolly as she was moments ago, but pleading with him.

 "Dad, I promised I wouldn't say a word." 

"And you kept your word. Where is he?" 

"Dad–" 

"We are going to see him. You can lead the way or I can find him myself. Which will it be?" 

* * *

 

Luke Skywalker has never felt so exhilarated.

The minute he passed the finish line the crowd roared, the adrenaline that had been pumping in his blood making him shake with excitement. He did it. All on his own. His victory was a huge weight off his shoulders. Coming off the racetrack the holo cameras are all after him. He waves and cheers with the crowd, waits for everyone to back away. Removing his helmet, Breathes a sigh of relief.

He did it. 

He wishes he could share his victory with Eefa, but he knows she was just as excited as he is. He can't wait to rub it in her face. He won. 

Some droids surrounded the podracer, fixing and replacing parts. He may have won and come out of it in one piece, but the podracer is banged up pretty badly. He sits down a minute to soak it all in. 

That last lap was touch and go there for a sec. For a moment, he thought he just might not make it but he just let his instincts take over and thank the stars for that. In the corner of his eye, he sees Eefa approaching him. Wait...she said she couldn't come. He's glad she could sneak off one last time. She looks...worried? Well, She shouldn't be. He won. He can't wait to tell her I told you so. He waves and smiles runs towards her until he sees just why his best friend looks so solemn.  
   
Her parents are behind her. 

 _Kriff._ He's in deep poodoo now.

She runs the rest of the way to him, wrapping him in a hug, "I didn't tell them, I swear. My Dad– he...he figured it out." She looks at him apprehensively, biting her lip. Obviously afraid he would be upset at her. It's not her fault...and even if it was, he could never stay mad at her for long. 

He was dead. Truly dead now. They would tell his aunt and uncle and this whole thing would be over. He would be grounded for the foreseeable future, Likely not even use the land speeder he has worked so hard to build and get parts for. Which ironically, is the reason he entered the race in the first place. What can he do now? Try to make the best of it before he is toast. He can already hear Uncle Owen. Luke tries on a smile, "Ben...Satine.." he says nervously. 

Ben looks stoic, with no expression on his face. He was always hard to read. Satine, however, looks concerned. They come closer. Eefa is standing right next to him, their shoulders touching. She would take it with him. Even though this was his decision. She even tried to talk him out of it. It didn't matter, this is the type of friend she was. He couldn't stop her even if he tried. 

"Luke..." Ben says, brow raised. 

"I–I can explain..." he stutters out.

"I don't think we need an explanation. We saw the whole thing." 

"Y–yeah...I guess you're right." 

"I can assume your Uncle knows nothing about this..." 

"That would be correct. Only Eefa knew...but she tried to talk me out of it. This isn't her fault..." 

Why couldn't things just go smoothly for once in his life? More dread fills him, Aunt Beru will be so disappointed in him.

"That was an extremely reckless thing to do, dear..it could have ended in tragedy," Satine says, 

He puts his head down. There was no point in arguing with them. Nothing he said was going to change their minds. 

"But he didn't! He won, in fact..and he's not harmed in the least bit–" 

"Eefa," Ben says, in a warning tone. 

She shuts her mouth quickly, swallowing her words. Nothing could quite shut her up so quickly as her father. 

As if things couldn't get any worse, he hears Vin. This guy has the worst timing- "Farmboy!" he shouts as he walks towards them.

Luke winces, closing his eyes. Maybe if he closes them long enough he will go away. 

"I'll be damned, kid! You did it!  I thought you were dead for sure but look at that. You made me some good money..." He at least sounds pleased with him, which is an odd thing to think about right now. Vin looks at Ben and Satine. "Who are these people?" He asks bluntly. 

Lovely. How is he going to explain this now? It was bad enough that he was racing. His uncle would explode if he found out he was making deals with Vin of all people. Everyone knew to stay away from him. 

Vin looks at Ben oddly.. "wait, I know you...Kenobi, right?" 

Strange. How would Vin recognize Eefa's father? The man was truly a mystery...

"Yeah, I've seen you before..." He points at Satine...then to Eefa. "She's your daughter, isn't she?. Vin claps his hands together. "Yes! She's gotta be with an accent like that! We met earlier today right, baby?" He winks at Eefa, which in turn makes Ben actually look upset for the first time since this whole thing started. "She wouldn't tell me her name, which I do think is a little rude...I'll get it out of her somehow. I do love a challenge. If you don't mind me saying, your daughter is–" 

He cuts him off before he can finish that particular sentence, "I do mind." He says tersely, "What business do you have with Luke?" 

Vin slings his arm around Luke, pulling him in rather aggressively, a sleazy smile on his face "farm boy here said he would enter my podracer, race the damn thing and we would split the prize money...I would've done it myself but I nearly killed myself the last time and I have too much to live for." 

He doesn't miss the way Satine is glaring at the man, clearly not impressed with him.

"Honestly I didn't think the kid would make it, but what do you know, he proved me wrong. Thank the gods he actually won, because if he would've come out of it alive with no prize, what would I have had to do to the kid? I don't like to think about it..." Vin feigns sadness, "But Luck was on your side today. You're gonna get far in life. Next time, we go bigger. Think of what we can do with more time–" 

Luke takes his arm off of him, laughs uncomfortably. "Here's your cut, Vin." He hands him half the credits. "We'll talk later." 

"Alright, alright... You wanna celebrate, I get it. I'm going there myself.. if you want I know this twi'lek–" 

"No thanks." He says hastily, blushing. 

"Your loss... See you around" He makes it a point to look at Eefa again just as he leaves.

He turns back to Ben and Satine, who both look just a bit stunned. 

"I'm sorry...I never meant him to get anywhere near Eefa.." 

"You should not be getting mixed up with men like him." 

"I know, I know... I needed a racer and he was the only one I could make a deal with–i... I just wanted parts for my speeder. That's why I did all of this."  

"Do you regret it?" 

Luke thinks long and hard about that question. You would think that with all the ramifications he's sure to get from this little stunt, he'd be hoping he never did this, but he can't say that he does. He has never felt so alive in all his life. The speed, the thrill of the race, nothing can compare to this. To top it off, he won. Luke stands firmly, looks Ben straight in the eye, "No. I can't say I do. Regardless of what my consequences may be...I enjoyed every minute of it. Even if I don't get the parts for my speeder. I'm sorry, but it's the truth..." 

Ben sees the determination in his eyes. The boy is so suppressed most of the time, he is unaware of his power and the race was as much of an outlet for all that potential as it was to get the parts. He just doesn't know it. He has to admit, he was phenomenal. Despite how much trouble he will be in, he stands his ground...

So much like his father, this boy. 

"Let's just go–I'm sure you want to talk to my Aunt and Uncle–the quicker we get this over with, the better." 

Luke moves away to pick up his belongings.

Satine and Ben exchange looks, Satine gives a slight nod, all the confirmation he needs to know that they are on the same page about this. He strokes his chin, looks at the boy, "I don't see why your Uncle needs to know..."

Luke doesn't say a word. The boy is frozen still, almost not believing the words coming out of his mouth.

"...So long as you promise to never pull a stunt like this again. No more deals with shady gamblers, no more podracing. Agreed?" 

Ben is focused on Luke, but he can see his daughter smiling. 

"YES! yes, will do–no more podracing, no more shady business partners. I promise you!!" He startles a bit when the boy goes up to him and hugs him. "Thank you, you have no idea how much you're saving my skin right now..." He hugs Satine as well, the boy's gratitude seems boundless.

"Oh we know, dear...we've met your uncle." Satine chuckles, pulling away. 

"Thank you...I-I don't know how to repay you." 

"Come home with us and have dinner." Satine invited,

"Yeah...yeah, I would love to." He says, contently. The boy glances at Eefa, who gives him a high five and a beaming smile, Obviously glad he got away with it. "I'll uh– comm my aunt, tell her I'll be home late." He runs off with a permanent smile on his face. 

Eefa comes close and hugs him, kisses his cheek, "...thank you. You don't know how much that meant to him." 

"I think I do know. Thank your mother...and you owe her an apology for running off on her." 

The girl goes to her sheepishly, "Mama..." she only calls her that when she's really trying to get in good with her. As if she's trying to remind her she's still her little baby. "I'm sorry...I had to see him before the race and I couldn't tell you why. I hope you understand..." 

"I do..." 

"Oh, good," Eefa says relief in her voice, she hugs her. "Thank you..."

"...Im so glad this whole thing is over...Let get home...I'm starved. What's for dinner?" 

"I have not a clue, dear...being as you will be the one to cook it." She pats her cheek with a smile and walks away. Eefa looks stunned for a moment, he watches as she nods to herself, "That's..fair." 

He chuckles at her dazed look "c'mon, my girl...You can think of what to make us on the way home." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on Tumblr now! If your interested, [Here it is!](https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/mg024) Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter. 😉 Thanks for reading, and until next time.


End file.
